ALOL
by Suk-fong
Summary: Zeus remembered what they told him after he sent them back to the future. He prevented it. Now Jay, Theresa, Atalnta, Archie, Herry, Odie and Neil don't know each other exists but they have the feeling that they've forgotten something or someone important
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Once Lived.**

**Okay people I know Now didn't get many reviews and this is probably will get not a lot but I really, really, really, really wanted to write this so I am and I'd like it a lot if I could get some reviews. And don't worry I spell checked and grammar checked everything so if it's got ANY I swear I'll check myself into an Mental Hospital and NEVER write on ever again. (I have, with my writing low self-esteem)**

**So on with Chapter 1 Moment To Last Forever But Gone In A Second. (Long I know)**

**Moment To Last Forever But Gone In A Second**

Zeus looked at the young heroes. Odie, that young black boy looked tired, his hair seemed to be drooping. Herry looked winded, Atlanta was so tired, and Archie was tired but had a look of worry on his face for Atlanta. Neil wasn't even pulling out his mirror to examine himself. And the last two… Theresa, strong Theresa who never seemed to be without a smile looked like she would collapse and she did into the last, Jay's arms. They had not asked for this life, it had not been an option to leave and forget. Their Ancestry had sealed the deal. Zeus sighed.

"Zeus, Cronus will break out of Tartarus in four thousand years." Jay warned Zeus. Zeus smiled.

"I know, that is why I am sending you back to your time and we will make sure he never will escape" The seven stood up.

"But that would mean…" Atlanta started realizing what was going to happen.

"We would never have met. Any of us" Archie finished. It was so sweet to see the two of them finish each other sentences.

"Yes" That one word defined the rest of their lives. Zeus saw Theresa bite back tears, Neil drop his mirror which shattered into a million pieces, he saw Jay put his arm around Theresa, Odie and Herry stared at Zeus with a look of wide eyed surprise, Atlanta had a look of bloody murder and Archie's expression was the hardest to read, his eyes were blank. Zeus raised his hands over his head preparing to send them back.

"NO!"

"Zeus please-!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE"

"Zeus no please-!"

"ZEUS!"

"NO! PLEASE!"

There was a flash of lightening. The seven heroes were no more. Zeus himself had changed. He was no longer blonde and muscular but he had grey hair and took on the appearance of his age, the five hundred year old God he was.

"Now, what was I suppose to remember?" Zeus asked wheezing. His memory also had effect, so had his voice.

"Zeus, honestly. Do you forget everything?" Hera said reprovingly.

"No Hera. But I just sent seven adolescent human beings to the future! I can remember what they told me!" Hera sighed.

"They said your father, is going to try to escape on December 30 2006, four thousand years from now."

"Oh, oh. Then we have to make sure he doesn't escape"

"But what of the children? Zeus, they have found love and themselves within their ranks. To take them from their loved ones, their soul mates. The ones they are distained to love forever"

"But the world, Hera, to put the world at risk just so seven children may find their loved ones, it is not worth letting my father escape." He turned away from her.

"But, what if we bring them together, not-not to save the world but just so they meet. Fall in love, make the best friends they'll ever have in their lifespan." Hera begged.

"No." Zeus said firmly, " I have made up my mind. I order you Hera, as your supieor, as your husband, and as the King of the God you shall not meddle in their lives. You shall not even look for them. That is final"

He walked away leaving Hera standing there, a look of fury on her face.

"Damn it, Zeus. They need each other"

December 31st 2005

Jay's parent went all out for New Year's Eve. The Holidays that his mom was most stressed about one.

"Jay what are you doing out here? When the party's in there?" His mom asked closing the Kitchen door. Her son was always up in the clouds.

_That's Mom. She always likes to party._ Jay thought as a memory of a blonde boy around his own age said.

"_C'mon. It's Spring Break! Party Week of the year! All work and no play makes Jay a dull boy!"_

As quickly as that memory came, it was gone.

"Jay. You're a smart boy but you gotta get your head out of those clouds. You're going to Columbia in September. I don't know if you're ready"

"Mom, just look! The planets are ailing tonight! That only happens once ever two hundred years!" Jay showed his mother the planets through his telescope.

"Well this party is a once in a life time thing. This will happen again! I'll hold one next year but it will not be the same! So young man come in for the countdown then you can go off and gaze at stars all you want." Jay sighed and followed his mother inside.

"It's almost time!" His father shouted coming over to them.

" TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!" People shouted all across the world. People in British Columbia, Canada, New York City, USA, London, England, Memphis, USA, New Olympia, Greek, and Frisco, USA.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Jay's dad kissed his mom. Another memory came into mind. It was of a red haired girl whose hair was almost a light orange. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"_Jay, the fate of the world is in your hands. It's in my hands and the rest of their hands too! So why do you have to be all serious and uptight all the time? Can't you just have fun and let yourself have a private life, instead of a one-track mind about him. Please, just for me?" The girl said. Jay saw himself put his arms around her and-_

That memory too, it left him. What was with that? Who was she? Jay watched the second hand on the clock go past twelve. There was something big, he was forgetting. But what?

"DAMN!" Cronus cursed. His meddling son must have ensured he would not escape. He was trapped.

"Don't waste your energy Father" Zeus said. "You're not escaping. Never again!"

**Sooooo what do you think? I'll update next Wednesday. It's a kinda short chapter. Only three pages. But it set the story up. Next chapter Nightmare Memories. Please, please, please, please, please review! I'm begging you! Thanks. Love ya **

Suk-fong!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mental Hospital kicked me out. The nurses said I was too sane to be in there. My place was taken by one of my Best Friends, who the last time she was in there, she strangled two of the nurses and killed a doctor with an elastic. Nat and me are worried but oh well. I'm keeping on writing this. And just so no one goes all spazy monkey on me, I'm gonna tell you where the gang lives BEFORE they meet. **

**Theresa: London England**

**Atlanta: Vancouver BC Canada**

**Neil: New Olympia Greece**

**Odie: Bronx, New York City, USA**

**Archie: Memphis somewhere USA**

**Herry: Frisco, Kansas USA**

**Jay?**

**This is a task. Decide where Jay lives. I need a city, State/Province, and Country. I'll take the one I like best. This is kinda a sad chapter, but it's the length of what I'm gonna usually use. Does anyone know when the next season of COTT is coming on? And who won Mayor of Teletoon? If you do please tell me. Also Chicas UPDATE YOUR STORIES! I am dieing of boredom, waiting for people to update them! So do it! Pretty, pretty, pretty, please? With a nice cherry on top? Oh and the letter, I have no clue what a letter from College is like, coz I'm only 12 (I'm turning 13 on July 28) so I just wrote it like I thought it would be like. And now it's Thank yous time. If you ask questions about this fic in your reviews I'll try to answer them, the best I can without giving much about the plot. My Dad's helping me with developing back stories for the gang although Jay, Theresa, and Odie's are all mine (Thanks for your name Nat!). SoI'm gonna stop blabbing on, and on, and on and actually give my Thank You's.**

**Hawkstorm: I'm so glad you like it! I worked really hard!**

**Filbert or The Wizard of Kazath : I have no clue which one of you I'm gonna thank so I'm doing it at the same time. And maybe, I think this chapter spells it out or else I really have to spell it out.**

**Left-hand freak: I almost didn't see your review. I checked my email right before I uploaded this chapter so I edited it to include you in the thank yous. And I wanna thank you for your review and I update every Wednesday expect Augest 16th and Augest 30th because I'll be at camp and my cottage, so I'll do two chapters then. And when school starts I'll update on Tuesday.**

**Lynn: Thanks sooooooooooo much for your support. It means a lot to me sweetie!**

**Red-Atlanta: It's okay if your too lazy to log in. But thank you. I LOVE your story, update soon!**

**Nuuoa Eclaire: Oh thanks! That's really great knowing you like it, cox I LOVE yours! Chicas AWAKE IN A DREAM by Nuuoa Eclaire is AWESOME! Update soon! By the way I love chocalte éclairs!**

**Pretty Peach: Yes, Hera swearing is extremely surprising, but I thought it was good.**

**Jake: So glad you like it and maybe, Nat knows (I'll e-mail youand you'll see) **

**Shoukea: Thanks for you kind review!**

**Raven Child2: I' m really happy you like it! I hope you keep on reading!**

**Demenior: You aren't the bearer of bad news ( at least not to me) but I was really upset when I found that mistake. I was kicking myself for days (okay more like hours) because I had proofread it for hours!**

**Jess: You were my first review for this story. You never forget your first review for a story and I won't forget you!**

**And last but not least my best friend:**

**NATTIE3101: You da bomb! NAT! She was the first person either then me to read this chapter because she came over Monday and read it. She offered critismism and everything and at the park I told her more of the story and she loves it, so I'm hoping it's good. She didn't miss this (not like the slushie on Jaymes's head and the sunny D on mine!) We're fairy princesses! YEA! That smell like the perfume Neeta gave me! As a faithful friend and a reviewer ( NOW) I can't wait 'til your story gets up! I WANNA READ THE END! I'll email you tonight! Luv YA! Have fun on your camping trip!**

**Whoa loads and loads and loads of Thank yous. Now where do you think their gonna meet? Read and Review!**

* * *

Nightmare Memories.

In England at the Sinclair Estate, lay sleeping the seventeen-year-old daughter of Lord Roger Sinclair a famous businessman. Her long pale red hair cascaded down her shoulder as she slept. For moment though, her peaceful sleep, was disturbed by a nightmare of sorts.

"_NO!" Theresa felt herself scream, the only other girl looked up. _

"_THERESA-!" The girl yelled before some weird thing covered her mouth and she fainted. The purple haired boy leapt at the monster swing what looked like a dog leash at him. A blonde pretty boy ducked and complained about his hair. A kid was typing furiously on his computer. A Rock just hit the monster coming towards her. She turned. This strong, muscular man-he wasn't much more older then her it seemed-was holding two fifty ton rocks in both hands._

"_YEAH BABY! To much fer ya?" He yelled._

"_THERESA! LOOK OUT!" The last person, a boy her age yelled before launching himself at her, winding on top of her. The place where she had stood was now the baring place of a deep, deep hole. "Are you alright?" The guy asked. She nodded then threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly for a second then smile and said. "C'mon. Cronus won't win this time!" He helped her up and started running towards this man in a black business suit, with his sword out and-_

"NOOO!" Theresa sat straight up in bed. That guy, he was gonna get hurt, she just knew it. "Ugh" Theresa covered her face with her hands. Her pillows were on the ground, and her blankets were all tangled up. She looked at the clock. 4:58 AM. It was early, but there was a chance that Dad was up. _Probably making a business call to Tokyo,_ Theresa thought. She looked around her room. Everything there screamed Rich Girl to her. Theresa sighed and got out of bed. She took a gold-framed picture from her nightstand and walked towards her balcony door. She opened it and let the night wind crawl through her hair. She set the photo down.

The photo had hair exactly like Theresa's. She had the same eyes and bone structure too. Dad often said if she and Mary Ellen were standing side by side at age seventeen they would be twins. Mary Ellen was her mom. This was the only photograph of her Mom left in the house, when she died at age 32, when Theresa was ten; her dad went through an awful stage. He got rid of everything Mary Ellen touched or liked, or anything that reminded him of her, including Theresa. She managed to rescue this photo of her Mom when she was seventeen, the age Mary Ellen was when she Roger, before she was sent to boarding school during the school year and riding camp, karate camp, music camp and drama camp during the summer. It was only last year that her Dad let her go out of boarding school and summer camp.

"Hey Mom," Theresa greeted the photo. Her last lifeline to her mother. "Dad's okay. I think he's finally gotten over the fact that you died. I don't think he has forgiven you for leaving us, though. I wanted so much to hate you, for making Daddy be like that, for sending me away, for leaving me alone. But I couldn't, I can't. It's not your fault that you got Cancer, and you died from it. It's those stupid, stinking Doctors fault. They had the medicine, it woulda cured you. But the market wasn't right. They wanted the most money they could possibly get! People died coz of them! You died! " Theresa took a deep breath. She didn't want to cry. "Okay Mom, I'm calming down. I had this weird nightmare. It was the same six people again. That red haired girl, the black kid, the dude with purple hair, the strong man, the pretty boy and him. Mom, I feel like I know them, as if I've met them before in a past life! It's all like an old, long forgotten memory that's a nightmare. That's what the dream was, Mom, a nightmare. The Girl was hurt, the Purple Dude tried to protect her; I think they were in love. It was so real. The Pretty Boy said 'Hey! Watch the hair!' he says that a lot, I think. The Kid was typing something in his laptop, I don't know what. The Strong Man was throwing rocks at the monster. And He… He saved me. I hugged him, I don't know why. It just felt right. As if it was the way, it was suppose to be. Then he ran towards the Man In Black. I knew he was gonna get hurt, but I couldn't help him, I couldn't save him! I just knew he was gonna die but then just as it was gonna happen, I woke up. Mom, please, what's happening to me?" Theresa was crying, looking at the photograph helplessly. But, of course, the photo was silent. Theresa sighed and walked in side and closed the doors. She set the photo down. "Guess you don't have much to say" she said disappointed. She got in to bed, and soon was sleeping peacefully as though her nightmare memory had never happened.

Beside the photo, something magical was going on. There was a faint sparkle, and then it grew. It grew and it grew until it took the shape of a rose. The tall, willowy blonde women hidden in the corner smiled.

"Persephone" A stern women with grayish white hair said, coming out of the shadow behind the women. Persephone turned sheepishly.

"Hera! Oh- what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hera returned

"I, well- Theresa was like the daughter I never will have. I just wanted to make her feel better."

"Persephone, we have gone through this before! The Paths of Fate are different now. They have no reason to ever meet. They have no need for us!"

"But Hera! Jay and Theresa- in their dreams, they search for each other. You cannot bind their love. They have met each other! No matter what timeline they met in, they found each other, and their bond of love- No God can achieve something that strong and fragile! It cannot be broken. They will not rest until they meet each other, why can't we-" Persephone pleaded.

"As is the same with Atlanta and Archie, they thirst for each other. But that thirst shall never be quenched. They shall never meet. It is forbidden, any God even try to unite the Seven." Hera answered, "That is Zeus's word and his word is law" Hera turned on her heel and disappeared. Persephone sighed and looked at the sleeping girl, and then she herself turned on her heel and disappeared.

At 8:54, Theresa woke up. Her room was brightly lit and looked like it was made for a ten year old, which was the last time She had been in her room fulltime. She saw a single red rose sitting on the nightstand, something her father would never do. She picked up the rose and smelt it, then she brought two fingers to her hand and kissed them, she then brushed her fingers across the photo.

"Thanks Mom" She whispered before she hurriedly put the rose in water. She tugged on some of her old, comfortable jeans, red sneakers, and a pale pink pop-top with dark purple gooey writing on it saying, "I'm a Rich Girl. If you wanna talk, see my Daddy". She ran a brush through her hair, a dab of deodorant and raced down to her Father's Study.

"Hey Daddy!" She said enthusiastically " Oh. Hey Cornelia"

Cornelia was her Daddy's Personal Assistant's Step cousin's father's friend. They had met at a Sinclair Corp. Christmas Party. She was his Personal Assistant's Personal Assistant's date. Benny, her Dad's PA's PA was probably glad to see Cornelia gone.

Cornelia had platinum blonde hair in a beehive, two-inch dark red nails, and cherry red lips. She had five miles worth of beaded necklaces and Dream catcher earrings. She wore a Zebra striped top, skintight tan leggings with dark brown spots, and ten-inch stilettos. She had an annoying way to talk saying "Oh perfect" like "Oh poifect!" and an annoying nasal snort.

"Therese!" Cornelia cried flinging her arms around her neck. Her nails were digging into Theresa's neck.

"Ah" Theresa managed to squeeze out. Cornelia let go and was prepared to do an Air kiss.

"Beg pardon?"

"My name is TheresAH"

"Oops. Sorry Darling"

"No problem."

"Theresa dear,"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Your college acceptance letters just came in." Roger didn't look up from his computer screen. Cornelia was fingering a picture of Mary Ellen and Roger on their wedding day.

"Daddy, I told you. I don't want to go to college or university." Roger looked up then.

"Theresa please don't start this silly I-want-to-be-an-actress thing again."

"But Daddy-"

"Darling, look at your cheek bones! And you know all the latest gossip! Roger, Sweetie, don't you think she could be the host of that cute States show? Star Daily?" Cornelia said pinching Theresa's cheek, throwing the photo of Mary Ellen and Roger in the air. Theresa lunged and caught it. She set it back on the mantle.

"Cornelia, the fact that they launched a Space Satellite is not gossip"

"Isn't she just precious?" Cornelia trilled to Roger. "Of course Darling, it is true" She winked knowingly.

"I have sent a reply saying yes, to Columbia University" Roger said.

"In the States?" Theresa asked. "That's practically where I live! Whenever I tell people, I live in England they wanna know why I don't have an accent! It's because I'm never in England long enough to get one!"

"You will be majoring in Journalism" Roger said. "Your plane to the States leaves August seventeenth "

"DADDY-"

"My decision's final" Roger went back to his work.

"BUT IT'S MY LIFE" Roger pretended that he didn't hear her. Theresa stomped out of the room.

"Thanks" She muttered to Cornelia.

"You're welcome Darling"

_Sukfong_

"C'mon. C'mon. C'MON!" Odie muttered under his breath. Just one more level and then he'd beat the World Record. "Odie c'mon dawg. You can do this!"

"Odie, dawg" Omar a tall black kid, from the 'Hood said, "You are too obsessed with that videogame. C'mon dawg, we have some work ta do"

"You go on" Odie said not taking his eye off the game. "YESSS! Next level!" The boys from the 'Hood left. He was ten points away from the record.

"_Odie? ODIE!" A purple haired guy yelled. "There you are!" He pulled Odie out of the bathroom where he was sitting playing a video game. "I found him!" He yelled. Five other teens came towards them._

"_Dude, you're obsessed with that game," The tall, olive skinned, muscular guy said._

"NO! NONONONONONONONO!" Odie howled. Tha memory or dream whatever it was, just made him die. "C'mon! Get back up! Oh no. Nononononononono" It was too late. 'ODD-ESSYE TERMINATED' flashed on the screen, before it went dark. "Damn!" Odie threw the game across the room, and looked outside his window.

He lived in the crappyest part of the crap part of New York City. His parents weren't that rich, but that was okay. They were close, closer then any rich family he knew. He didn't go to the school in the 'Hood. He got a scholarship to Saint Thomas Aquinas Secondary School, and he was hoping to get a scholarship to any University or College. Anything to get away from the Thugs and the Gangstas. His cell phone, that Charity gave him, that doubled as the home phone rang.

"Vanshing Residence. Speaking" Odie said, before they lived in the 'Hood, they had lived in a Posh neighborhood, before, his Dad got laid off, they got sued and swindled, his parents answered the phone like that everyday, they still did. Habits die hard.

"Odie" Tanya, his mother said. " I need you to come to the store and do some deliveries for me"

"Sure Ma. I'll get there in a few seconds" Odie got up hid the valuables in the safe, hid the safe, got out and locked, double locked, and triple locked the doors and windows.

"Thank you Odie"

"You're welcome" Odie hung up and slipped the tiny phone into his pocket and ran down the street, to the left another left down Park Street, past the sign that said Park Street Park that had graffiti over it saying "BURN IN HELL BUSH". He got to seven five six eight Park Street, otherwise known as Mark's Corner Store, to many but to Odie as Place-where-Ma-and-Pops-work-for-five-dollars-a-day-seven-days-a-week. He opened the door.

Instantly as he stepped in, he knew something was wrong. Call it a hunch or whatever, but seeing his Mom staring into a gun barrel as his father gives them all the money in the cash register seemed to scream to Odie 'THIS IS BAD!'

"Ma!" Odie couldn't help himself. The lead man, the one with the gun out swiveled his head to glance at Odie. "Omar! Is- this is your work!" Omar nodded.

"Put the Damn cash into the bag. Rusty, get us some smokes" Omar said threateningly. Odie could see it now. In stores on the big TV's it was always the news. The News always had a bulletin about a teen gang, mugging and killing people for money, drugs and other stuff. Odie didn't know why he didn't put the pieces together. Six guys in the gang, reported on TV. Six guys in the gang that hung out with Odie. He knew the guys had jobs at the same place, but he didn't realize it was mugging people. Rusty reached for a pack of cigarettes.

"Rusty don't." Odie said, "You guys stop it. You can start over, like I did, go to another school, get away from all this-" Jinx drew out his gun and pointed it at Odie's right temple.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you" Jinx growled, Odie nodded meekly.

"NO!" Tanya screamed. "Don't you dare shoot my baby you bloody bastards!"

BAM!

Omar released the trigger. Tanya fell. The bullet pierced her right temple. JC scrambled towards his wife.

"NO! No Tan- Tawny, baby wake up!" JC sobbed, Odie stood perfectly still, staring at the gun in his face. "Baby, no! Please, wake up! Baby don't go!"

BAM!

Omar shot again, hitting JC in the lung. He fell upon his dead wife.

"You shoulda taken Jinx's advice dawg and Shudup" Omar smirked. This was Omar like Odie had never seen before. His black eyes were cold, there was no laughing in them, his mouth was drawn shut and the scariest thing of all was the gun. He wasn't afraid to use it. Odie reached into his pocket as the guys raided the store and hit 911. The call got through, the police heard a few seconds of the conversations, which included a lot of swearing and congratulations on the kill before Odie hung up.

A few minutes later, the cops showed up.

"What the Hell did you do?" Omar snarled.

"Nothing"

"Lies! Ol' man Mark don't have no security system or alarms. "

"FREEZE! NEW YORK CITY POLICE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The Police came pouring in. In minutes, they had the gang handcuffed, and his parents in stretchers.

"I'm sorry," A heavyset balding man said. His badge read Officer James McCoy "Odie, you're parents. Tanya and Jake Curtis Vanshing, they didn't survive." Odie watched as the Ambulance crew covered his parents with white clothe.

"I know"

"Listen kid." Officer McCoy put his hand on Odie shoulder. Odie shrugged it off.

"I'm not a kid. Not anymore. When you watch you parents die, no matter what age, you lose being a kid."

"Alright. You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? Omar, the dude that was supposedly my friend and his gang go to 'work' and go and hold up the store where my parents work, I come in coz I'm suppose to do deliveries, they use me as a hostage, shoot my mom coz she doesn't shut up, an' then they shoot my dad. It's simple. What's done is done. It's written in stone. Just make sure that the damn gang stay in jail 'til the end of their damn lives!"

"Okay. Do you need a ride home?"

"Naw. I'm gonna walk"

When Odie got home a letter was waiting, it was addressed to him. It read:

**University of Columbia**

**DEAN: Mr. Z. FiznerMay 15th 2006**

_**Dear Mr. Odie Vanshing,**_

**_This letter is concerning your application to our New York State branch of University of Columbia. I am pleased to tell you, you have be accepted into our Science and Space program. Your financial situation has been evaluated and it has been decided that you qualify for the Scholarship program. In order for you to keep the Scholarship you must keep, a ninety (90) percent average each semester. If you fail to keep the average, you can either find away to pay through the four years you will be here, or drop out. Included is a course list. Your dorm room is room 229 on the second floor of the Pinta building. There is a map included. Moving in is on August 30th and 31st 2006. Classes start Tuesday September 5th 2006. Please send your reply confirming your spot no later then June 27th 2006. Congratulations. _**

_**Valediction.**_

**_Zach Fizner_**

_**Dean of University of Columbia, New York State Branch.**_

"God." Odie muttered. This is what he wanted but his parents were dead. Odie looked at the picture of his parents at his Mom's senior Prom. They seemed to be urging him on. "Okay Mister Zach Fizner. I'm comin'" That letter seemed to make the day bittersweet.

**Okay before people start writing 'OH MY GOD SUK-FONG! I cannot believe you killed Odie's parents!' Let me say in my defense that Odie's an orphan benefits the plot in later chapters. Dad says that I'm keeping up with the whole Bronx is a bad place to live, but oh well. Odie's parents wouldn't have died, if he was taken to be one of them but oh well. Cause and effect. Next chapter is up next Wednesday called 'Broken Laws'. What do you think it's about? And before anyone goes psycho about my grammar with Omar (my character) I made him sound like that on purpose. I'm not saying people like him are good or bad, and I'm not being racist or namist or anything. It's just part of a story okay? If it offense you, please tell me. Thanks! Read and Review and update your stories! JC , Odie's dad is named after my friend Jake, Curtis (Strange) .Oh and Nat is the first person either then me that's read this and she loved it!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Okay this has gotten sooooo much positive feedback, it's amazing! This wasn't going to be my top priority on (I've got another fic on the go) but I couldn't stop writing it. In my head, I have so many chapters written out, only I have to get them to Columbia first. **

**Right now, I'm writing this in a moving car going to the mental hospital and I know Nat will be reading this and I'm too lazy to dial the phone and tell you that Becky strangled another nurse and we have to go bail her out. (Yes, I have my desktop computer on my lap) oh and Snoop, my puppy, says hello. I also have some riddles to see if you can answer them. Nat knows them all so don't give the answers away girl!**

**Riddle #1**

**F Standing F**

**R Miss R**

**I I**

**E E**

**N N**

**D D**

**S S **

**Riddle #2**

**54 CIAD (IJ)**

**Those are just some brainteasers for you to mull over and yell at me for not give you the answers. Remember when we had Ms. Martin and she gave us those Nat? It was when there was that fire drill in Science. You can see how much I paid attention to Science. Why hasn't Time after Time showed again? It was suppose to show Monday but it went right back to the beginning. Okay enough small talk time for the Thank Yous. Because of the amazing responses and to save time, and to get right back to the story I'm not going to go so-and-so: Oh Thank You! For your review, it was soooo sweet. Instead I'm gonna list the names. **

**Suk-fong's Thank You list:**

**Nuuoa Eclaire**

**Filbert**

**Xxbellaxx**

**Christiankikyo**

**Neil18**

**Caity**

**Neonz**

**Spoosy**

**Madame Guillotine**

**Nina542**

**Sugar Stars**

**Wizard of Kazath**

**Let-hand freak**

**Jekkala**

**Lynn**

**And last but no less**

**Nattie3101 aka best friend that a girl can ask for, and of course, I give you the copyrights to your name. It's yours.**

**Oh yeah, to the amazing ideas about where Jay is from I chose Washington because that just seem right. Thanks for the suggestion Neonz!**

* * *

Broken Laws

"Sssssshhhhhh!" Atlanta hissed. _Why did I bring along my doofy stepbrothers and their girlfriends again?_ She thought. Adam, the younger one who was sixteen, the same age as her stepped on a branch. She whirled around "Shut up! Do you wanna scare away all the game?"

"Sorry" Adam murmured, Hilary interlaced her figures with his. _What does Hilary see in him? I mean, Come on! His hair is way too bushy! And it's brown. Ugh what a boring colour! That just defines it. Brown hair makes you boring, dull as dishwater and want no adventure. I will NEVER fall in love with anyone with hair like that. I'd want uh…purple haired! Yeah. I'd wanna date a purple haired dude._ Atlanta mused. She was suddenly blinded by a memory, no, no. She had never seen the dude before. It must be a fantasy.

"_Oh no!" A purple hair dude who was cute moaned. "Atlanta, please, please wake up! I…I love you" She was lying on a bed or couch thing. Was she dead? Then this half horse, half man put his hand on Purple Dude's shoulder. _

"_Don't worry. We'll find a cure" A little girl perked up._

"_Even in the darkest hours, you can do something. You can hope"_

"_Or you can fight" A mask seem to slide on to Purple Dude's face. "Atlanta, I am so, so, so sorry" He kissed her. The man and half horse half man yelled and-_

"ATLANTA!" Alan yelled. Haylie punched him in the shoulder.

"Ssshhh, baby. We're hunting!" Haylie reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Alan dropped into quieter tones. "But she was up in space, so…."

"I was trying to remember why I said okay to letting you guys come"

"Coz we wanted to take our girlies on an amazing one-of-a-kind date" Adam said. Atlanta sighed.

"I'd be fine with skateboarding"

"Who the hell would ask YOU? Guys are afraid of asking you out. No guy has a chance with you." Atlanta turned around her eyes her flashing. She aimed her crossbow at Alan's heart. Alan was starring at the bow. She could let go any second and he'd be toast.

"Atlanta…." Hilary trailed off nervously. Her older sister picked up where she left off.

"Alan didn't mean that. Did you?" Alan nodded nervously. Atlanta let go. The arrow flew past Alan and hit a deer in the leg. She ran to it. The idiots tagged along, scaring off all the animals left. She fired again, hitting the deer in the heart. The deer went limp.

"You…killed it" Hilary said.

"That's what hunting is" Atlanta told her seriously.

"But it's dead" Hilary said again.

"Yeah. That's what hunting means, you kill an animal" Atlanta explained.

"But death is so, so, final!" Hilary looked so forlorn.

"Yeah. So?"

"It's evil! That's just …. You're a murderer!" Hilary was so annoying.

"No, I'm killing to eat"

"You can just go to the store and buy some"

"But it's probably been processed and loads and loads of chemical are added into it" Atlanta said.

"Oohh! Like all the calories in water! I've cut it out of my system" Hayley's eyes brightened.

"Babe, you are so right! Water is so not important!" Alan agreed with his girlfriend making goggley eyes.

"Oh puke!" Atlanta muttered.

_Atlanta and the Purple Dude where hiding in the bushes._

"_Ugh. When are they gonna stop talking and do something?" Atlanta asked. She was bored._

"_When they're ready," Purple Dude said "And if it's not soon, I'm gonna make 'em kiss!"_

"_You're so beautiful," The brown haired guy blurted out. And it was true, the girl he was talking too, looked positively enchanting in the moonlight. She blushed and turned her head. "I… sorry that was out of line." The girl smiled and took his hand._

"_It's alright. It's just nice to have some sort of normalcy in this fight."_

"_It's normal for you to have guys say you're beautiful?" The guy sounded wounded. _

"_No! No one said that to me. I just meant that it's so nice to feel so safe and protected and loved, when you're fighting the monster that escape Hell"_

"_Theresa, I promise you, nothing will ever hurt you. Cronus will never touch you. I won't let you get hurt." She put her hand to his cheek. _

"_Jay, do- do you say that to every girl?" Theresa asked. Jay took her hands._

"_No. Only the girl I love" She flung her arms around his neck, his hand slide onto her waist. They kissed passionately._

"_Oh puke" Atlanta said. The Purple Dude was laughing. Jay and Theresa who had seemed oblivious to the world around them suddenly broke apart._

"_Atlanta come out!" Theresa called angrily._

"_You too-" Jay said wearily._

"_Damn" Purple Dude swore._

Atlanta seemed to wake up from her fantasy and into reality. The back of a Police car, with her stepbrothers and their girlfriends.

"Finally!" Adam said. "It was like you were lost"

"Just daydreaming" Atlanta said as coolly as she could.

"So you missed the whole 'it's not hunting season, illegal to kill deer this time of year, don't have a permit, underage' thing?" Alan asked.

"Yeah"

"Dad's gonna be so pissed we got in trouble" Adam moaned.

"Your rich daddy can just bail you out" Atlanta attacked. _I saw Purple Dude again, but I don't know his name! I know leader guy name Jay and his girlfriend Theresa who are all kissey face. I should know! Purple Dude's important to me somehow._

"Miss Scott?" The Mountie asked.

"Addionus."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Atlanta Addionus."

"But that boy, Adam Scott said you were his sister…"

"Step-sister."

"Oh. My bad. Now, Miss Addionus were you aware that you were hunting when it is not the legal time of year?"

"No. I just hunt"

"And you hunt without a permit?"

"People have hunted without permits for hundreds of years"

"I know. I do not need a history lesson. Were you also aware you are underage?"

"Underage is for smoking, drinking, driving and bars"

"As well as hunting. Now Miss Addionus you are a young women about to enter your last year of high school-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to Columbia in September."

"But Mr. Scott said you were his age, which is sixteen…"

"I took summer courses. I'm a year ahead."

"So, let me get this straight, you have two step brothers. One is the same age as you but a year behind you in school, and one is two years ahead of you in school"

"Yes."

"You agreed to take your step brothers and their girlfriends Miss Druff and Miss Druff, hunting. Even though you knew it was against the law"

"The law's decided by some fat guys without a clue what real life is like"

"Maybe you should go into politics in Columbia." The Police Officer said trying to make a joke. _Great, I got a comedian questioning me._ Atlanta scowled.

"I'm going for Environment Science."

"Oh. Now Miss Addionus, this is your first time breaking the law?"

"Yeah" _First time getting caught._

"I think we can let you off with a warning and a no hunting probation for one year"

"WHAT!"

At that moment David, Atlanta's step dad came bursting into the office.

"ATLANTA" David thundered "WHAT IS THIS SHIT I'M HEARING FROM ALAN AND ADAM? YOU TOOK THEM HUNTING AND YOU KNEW IT'S AGAINST THE LAW? DEAR GOD GIRL! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN! SO I'M IN A BUISSNESS MEETING WITH ROGER SINCLAIR TO MAKE A BIGGER COMPANY WHEN I GET A CALL FROM YOUR BROTHER SAYING THEY'RE AT THE POLICE OFFICE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MISTAKE! SO I HAVE TO RUSH DOWN TO THIS HELL HOLE AND SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS LIKE THE GOOD FATHER I AM!"

"FATHER? HELL DAVID, YOU ARE EVERYTHING BUT MY FATHER. YOU MAY HAVE SOMEHOW MADE MY MOM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT YOU AREN'T MY FATHER. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL, YOU'LL BE MY FATHER!" Atlanta yelled back. Becca, Atlanta's mom watched the fight with tears lining her eyes.

"YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BITCH! I TAKE YOU IN FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND FEED YOU, CLOTHE YOU AND PAY YOUR WAY TO UNIVERSITY! THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?"

"YOU DON'T PAY MY WAY. IT'S THE MONEY LEFT FOR ME FROM MY DAD THAT I'M USING!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Becca yelled. Atlanta shut her mouth instantly. David turned to his wife.

"Becca, please sweetheart"

"Shut up David" Becca said again. "Officer what is Atlanta's sentence?" The Police Officer looked taken aback at the argument that had happened in his office.

"Well Ms. Addionus-" the Officer started.

"It's Scott" David cut in.

"No it's not" Becca said firmly "You were saying Officer?"

"Since this is your daughter's first offense she'll be let off with a warning and she'll be on probation for a year, meaning she isn't allowed to hunt. After one year, if she wants to apply for a permit, she can"

"Is that all?" David snorted, "Come on man! A death sentence! Something for that pain in my ass!"

"Don't worry David" Becca said coldly "You'll get two pains in your ass, removed. As of right now, consider yourself wifeless" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, Atlanta fallowed her in awe.

Inside their car, Atlanta turned to her mom.

"Mom! That was amazing!"

"Thanks sweetie. Oh 'Lanta I am so sorry, you had to put with that little asshole for so long. I've been planning to leave him for a while. I packed up our stuff and put them in the truck, I was gonna go get you today but this changes my plans very slightly. You are gonna go to Columbia if that's the last thing I do. I don't how I got drunk enough to think he loved me."

"S'okay Mom. S'okay"

_Sukfong_

_There is always a feeling you get in car chases_ Archie mused as Spider spun the wheel of the Mercedes _I get adrenaline rushes watching them on TV and movies but I get even more in real life._

"YO! Spider! Why you had to make that turn?" Rachael yelled. Everything had been fine. They were "Borrowing" the Mercedes from Queen Jean the snobbiest neighbor in their whole Misty Echoes the rich neighborhood in Memphis.

"Well I didn't know that the cops would be there!" Spider said. "Now shut up, I'm tryin' to out run them!" _We're gonna get busted. God we are so stupid sometimes._

"Why don't you just take the fine?" Archie suggested as Spider made a seemably impossible turn. "WHOA!"

"Pay the fine? Nuh-uh man! My ol'man will kill me if I get another ticket! Now hold onto your piercing and hair dye, boys and girls coz this is gonna make ya hurl" Spider launched the car on it's side, the momentum made flip over, and then continue driving.

"Oh Gawd!" Rachael said " Oh Gawd! Oh Gawd! I hurled! Oh Guh-ross!"

"Hey! No hurlin' in Queen Jean's car! Great now she's gonna know that someone used her car."

"I think she's gonna realize it when she sees the news" Archie said.

_This reminds me of something…what is it? Water, swimming, ocean…flying. That's it!_

"_Whoa!" Archie yelled. "I think my hair's turning white!"_

"_Oh come on! I made it to level twelve in the game! It's the flight level!" A kid was in the pilot seat of the futuristic jet plane driving it._

"_How many levels are in the game?"_

"_Uh... two hundred"_

"_Oh God! And you die on level twelve? How come you drive? You die one hundred and eighty eight levels before you reach the end! My life is in your hands! And you haven't defeated the game! And we're flying over water! You know I can't-"_

"_Oh shut up!"_

"_I'm gonna puke"_

"RUN!" Spider yelled.

"What?" Archie said. Spider and Rachael were half way across the field.

"RUN! You idiot! You wanna get caught?"

"No" Archie took off like a bullet being fired. He was easily the fastest kid in his school; he was the number one track runner in the entire state. He pasted Rachael and then Spider. He heard the Police catch Rachael. Poor kid she was the closest thing he had to a girlfriend.

The image of the short girl wearing a t-shirt and cargos with red hair and earrings came to mind again. Who was she? That girl had been haunting his dreams for a month now. Archie had seen her before, but where? Maybe on TV, yeah she was probably on those soaps Elaine watched.

Archie got into his house. It was an okay house. They were not poor, poor, but they were not as rich as everyone in the neighborhood was. They got loads of deals, probably because Nassissa scared many people.

"Archibald Richard Tyler King!" Nassissa thundered. She had shocking black hair and big brown eyes. She was not a tall person, no taller then five foot four. Her husband was six foot two, her son was six foot one and her daughter was five foot seven, any of them could easily overpower Nassissa but she was as dangerous as a tiger when the tiger's mad and that was on her good days.

"Oh shit" Archie mumbled. _This is not a good day._

"Oh shit is right young man!" Nassissa advanced towards him, Kurt stood obediently behind his wife. "What on earth possessed you to go out at night with that bastard Spider and that little slut?"

"Rachael in NOT a slut!"

"Oh yes she is. And don't talk back to me Mister! How else would the Spinellies be allowed in this neighborhood? They're hillbillies!" Nassissa countered. "Kurt!"

"Yes Nassissa?" Kurt jumped very meekly. Once upon a time Kurt had been his high school quarterback. He was a football star, a stud, he was going to go pro-that's when he met Nassissa Black. Nassissa had come from a bad family. Her Dad left her Mom before she was born; she was surrender to her Grandparents at age four. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Over they years her beauty and knowledge stayed, but kindness faded away.

"Read Archie the list"

"Okay, whatever you say Nassissa." Kurt cleared his throat. " Yale, Pittsburgh, Ottawa, Georgetown, Guelph, Victoria, Richmond Hills"

"Those are the colleges you have gotten accepted at" Nassissa said pointedly.

"That's a lot," Archie said wondering where this was going.

"Yes, that's a lot of disappointed schools " Nassissa said agreeing.

"WHAT? I get to choose!" Archie yelped. Nassissa turned and showed him the letters she was holding.

"Not any more" She ripped the letters twice then threw them into the fire. The letters turned to ashes as they disintegrate.

"No! I wanted to go to Pittsburgh!"

"You only got one university acceptance!" Nassissa shouted. "One! No one in the entire Black family has gone to college and you aren't going to either!"

"What school took me?" Archie yelled back.

"Columbus!"

"To Hell with that!"

"Oh no young man" Nassissa grabbed his ear.

"Owe. Owe. Owe"

"You're going. And you're studying fashion."

"WHAT!" Archie's face turned an interesting colour of red. "Now you wait just one damn minute women! I'll go to Columbia but I sure as Hell am not going to study fashion!"

"Well you seem to like hair fashion, because you died your hair purple!" Nassissa had still not let go of Archie's ear.

"That is not my fault! Elaine switched my hair dye!"

"You! You filthy little- you try to blame your innocent well behaved sister?" Nassissa screeched.

"She is not innocent! My hair is purple!" Archie bellowed "And you broke the law too mom. The law you made when I was born. The law called Family!"

"That's it!" Nassissa shrieked, "I've had enough! Get you shit and get out of my Goddamn house!"

"Dad, you're gonna let her-"

"Kurt!"

"I'm sorry son. Pack your bags."

_Dear King family,_

_Hey. I thought I'd return the favor and take something of yours so you can always remember the son that you pushed away and destroyed his_ _life. So I hope this destroys yours._

_Archie_

Archie scribbled the note and took five hundred dollars in cash, Nassissa's emergency shopping fund. He picked up his suitcases, got into his car, and drove to the train station.

"One ticket to New York City please" He had the letter accepting him to Columbia and everything. He was in room 227, Classes started in two weeks. He would lounge around until he could move in, Archie decided. He closed his eyes and dreamed.

_Archie stood on a step of a beautiful room. What was it called again? The name for a goddesses bedroom anyway, he wasn't alone, there was a brown hair guy maybe six foot, a girl with long pale red, almost orange hair and the short red haired girl. They were talking to the most beautiful women he had ever seen._

"_Miss Aphrodite do you know where Neil is?" the longhaired girl asked._

"_Who?" Miss Aphrodite said playing with her hair. Was he drooling?_

"_Neil, you know the last one of us?" the short girl asked annoyed._

"_Oh, that Neil! He's having fun in the city somewhere!"_

"_He's here?" One of the girls asked._

"_You're really smart," The other guy said._

"_Yeah."_

"_Jay?" Longhaired girl asked "Jay?" She elbowed Jay._

"_Hey!" The girl sighed in expiration._

"_Really. You make it seem like a Goddess has to do everything!"_

"_You should leave her alone" Jay said, "She needs all her time to make sure she's the most beautifulest-" The girl sighed again and grabbed Jay's ear. She left in a huff with Jay fallowing her. "Owe. Owe. Owe. Owe." Archie could hear Jay say as he was being dragged by his girlfriend away from Aphrodite. That was fine with Archie; he had more time with Aphrodite but the short girl wouldn't let him. She put her hands on his back and pushed him out of the door._

With a jolt, Archie woke up, just as the train pulled into New York City.

"Poor Jay," Archie muttered " Being pulled by the ear of an irritated women, who's your girlfriend is probably the worst thing that can happen to you. Wonder who he is"

* * *

**You know I pulled Jaymes's ear like that, were you there Nat? Anyway, I know step dads are not all evil like David and if you have a step dad named David, I am sorry if that bothered you. On the plus note, you just saw how Nassissa is and why Archie's hair is purple. This is a perfect chapter or as Cornelia would say: 'It's a poifect chapta!' yes people REALLY talk like that. Can you guess what they all are going to be? Here are some other riddles. As you can see I am sooooo bored this summer, I am making riddles. Right now on TV is Martin Mystery the one where Martin is trying to stay clean. Random fact done, riddle now.**

**Riddle #3**

**0**

**-----**

**PHD  
MD  
DDS**

**Riddle #4**

**000**

**His**

**----**

**iiiii**

**Have fun with them. On Thursday (It's Tuesday when I'm writing the end note) some people from the University of Guelph graduate students are coming to study me and my youngest sister about safety. I don't want to be a lab rat but I don't have a choice my parents agreed and I found this out a couple minutes before I started writing the end note. Now I got dishes so….Update your stories and I'll update mine. Next chapter is called Perfection and Prophesies it's staring a lucky guy, a strong man and some gods. Review! Until Next Wednesday!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT' MY BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY! I'M SOOOOOOOO EXCITED. EXCITED ENOUGH TO UPDATE ON MONDAY. I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing and I promise this will never happen again, but I have to go visit my Aunt on Wednesday and it's an all day trip thing, Tuesday I'm here but I can't upload, Thursday is my party and Friday is my birthday! Okay many people have commented on the back stories of the Seven which I didn't make up alone, (Studio B set the stage, Daddy help me) so I thought I'd give you their profiles.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name:** Theresa Cassandra Maria Sinclair

**Birthday:** July 28

**Family: **Father, Sir Roger Sinclair, business tycoon, Mother Mary EllenCronenburg, deceased. No siblings, second cousin two years older then her named Jess

**Originally From:** London England, Europe.

**Hair:** Light red

**Eyes:** Green

**Height:** five foot six

**Hobbies:** Shopping, horses, music, acting, karate and gardening.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Jay Ajax Peter Ryes

**Birthday:** April 2

**Family: **Father Peter Ryes, captain of cruise ship _Viva_, mother Viva Perkins, grade two teacher. Over fifty-four known cousins.

**Originally From:** Manson, Washington, U.S.A

**Hair:** Light brown

**Eyes:** brown

**Height:** six foot one

**Hobbies:** Sailing, astronomy, fencing, Greek myths, making movies and hiking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Herry Detmar Oscar Kinkle

**Birthday:** September 7

**Family: **Father John Kinkle and Mother Emily Snow have been missing in Action for fifteen years, Grandmother Lela "Granny" Snow

**Originally From:** Frisco Kansas USA

**Hair:** brown

**Eyes:** brown

**Height: **Six foot two

**Hobbies:** cooking, eating, wrestling, football, his truck, helping his Granny

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Archie Midas Michael King

**Birthday:** December 23

**Family: **Father Kurt King, health inspector, mother Nassissa Black, sensei, sister two years younger, Elaine

**Originally From:** Memphis, USA

**Hair:** originally Reddish brown with a hint of gold now purple

**Eyes:** brown

**Height: **Six foot one

**Hobbies:** track, pranks, girls, music

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Atlanta Andromeda Amy Addionus

**Birthday:** January 5

**Family: **Mother Rebecca "Becca" Black, nurse, father Andrew Addionus teacher, deceased, stepfather David Scott business tycoon, stepbrothers Adam and Alan Scott

**Originally From:** Vancouver British Columbia Canada

**Hair:** red

**Eyes:** green-blue

**Height: **five foot three

**Hobbies:** hunting, running, peace corp., Green Alliance, foster child, teasing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Neil Apollo Chad Eason

**Birthday: **March 10

**Family: **Mother Cynthia Eason socialite, father unknown

**Originally From:** New Olympia, Greece

**Hair:** blond

**Eyes:** blue

**Height: **Six foot two

**Hobbies:** spas, shopping, manicures, hall of mirrors, having photo taken, singing, and being a diva

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Name:** Odie Chiron Jacob Vanshing

**Birthday:** October 18

**Family: **Father Jake Curtis "JC" Vanshing, former CEO of Scott enterprise, corner store clerk, deceased, Mother Tanya Breking, corner store clerk, deceased.

**Originally From:** Bronx New York City, USA

**Hair:** black

**Eyes:** grey

**Height: **five foot seven

**Hobbies:** computers, skateboarding, video games, science, space

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I made Odie taller. I have something against guys being shorter then me, which at my height( 5'3) is really nothing. And just so you know I sometimes give random reviewers sneak previews of a chapter to come but some people (coughNATALIEcough) who already know how it's going to end won't get one and some person (coughNATALIEcough) won't tell me the end of her story. Have fun camping. **

**And now my Thank Yous!**

**Flibbert You were the only one who answered the riddles, so I'll give you Riddle # 3's answer. It's three degrees below zero. You were right!**

**sugar stars** **Obssessed with your stroy. UPDATE SOON! HOW DARE YOU MAKE IT A CLIFF HANGER!  
EilayAdnayVolieayWell you've seen the sneak peak and maybe, maybe it was her.**

**wildwoodvacaeThey're all cabable of coming to University.**

**toonyweeny** **Well I updated sooner.  
**

**natie you miss a lot of stuuf don't you? Check out kookalamunga. for the director's blog stuff. Well Becky in jail is nothing new. She's got her nose pierced too now.**

**ye sy ou we re in th em en ta lh os pi ta lt he go ve er me ne tw an ts to co nt ro ly yo us ot he yp ut am ic ro ch ip in yo ur br ai nn. But you didn't here it from me**

**left-hand freak** **I'm loving your story too!**  
**The Wizard of Kazath** **I had the wierdest dream about your story. At least I think it's a dream**  
**Neonz** **It was a great suggestion!**

**jekka10 Well guess what Jekka, I've made a character after you. I just need to know if you're a guy or a girl.**

**christiankikyoYep! They're real rebels!**

* * *

Perfection and Prophesies

"Oh yeah! That's right Neil, baby!" Pierre exclaimed, flashing his camera. "Work it! Work it! The camera loves you babe! C'mon, let's see your pout. Oh Neil you pout so sexy!"

"Well duh" Neil said posing. "I am sexy! Chics love me!"

_Neil draped his arm around a long hair girl._

"_So it's a date. We go snooping tonight" The girl looked at his arm threateningly, Neil quickly took it off her shoulder. She stormed off muttering something that sounded like "Stupid bloody models, always thinking they're the best" Neil looked at the Greek strong guy with a she-digs-me look._

"_Riiight" The Greek guy said. _

"C'mon Neilly babe. Only five frames left. We want love, we want hate, we want jealousy, we want money!" Neil took off his shirt and posed.

"How's that for love?"

"Perfect! Perfectamungo baby!" Neil covered the lenses with his hand. His figures were all spread out. You could see his body from the part of the camera that wasn't covered.

"And that's the hate. That's the best hate since you throw the bowl of fruit at that intern."

"Of course. I meant to do that," Neil sneered at the camera as a pretty intern walked across the set of the shoot. Pierre's camera flashed. In truth Neil had slipped on the newly waxed floor and grabbed the food cart in effort to stay up, the cart flipped forward and Neil made a grab at the fruit bowl all while trying to stand up, the bowl slipped out of his finger and hit the intern in the face. Amazingly lucky Pierre managed to capture Neil with the bowl just before he lost balance and threw it. Neil often wondered how lucky it was that he looked furious. _Well of course, I was furious. I could have broken a bone, or worse! Becoming hideously disfigured! _Neil posed again, pretending to take off his pants.

"Right! Neil babe, that's a wrap!" Glenda, the set designer, a forty something stick thin women with stingy blonde hair and pooffy lips came up to Neil and handed him a dressing gown or, as Neil preferred it a man coat.

"Excellent, excellent. Excellent! Okay people, that's it for this shoot! If you're working on the Zoo calendar see me in five." Glenda yelled. Glenda always yelled as if she was yelling into a megaphone.

"Zoo calendar?" Neil asked "Glenda babe, I'm not booked for any Zoo Calendar"

"I know," She said calmly. "We were gonna start shooting last year but… it got delayed and seeing as it's for school fundraisers, the models all have to graduate University or College and you aren't going"

"Fine" Neil said as snobby as he could, ignoring the snub even though it felt like he was slapped hard in the face "That's just fine. I hope you have fun with you crappy calendar. Pierre when is my next shoot?"

"Sorry babe" Pierre said apologetically though he didn't look that sorry "But we're trying to promote staying in school, going to post secondary school, making a better life for your kids, seeing as you aren't going… consider yourself done in modeling."

"But-but I'm gorgeous!" Neil protested.

"You were born under a lucky star Neil. Your good looks will only get you so far. Your luck ran out." Glenda said.

"But I can sing! See: _Along she came, with her picture, put it in a frame, so I won't miss her, Got on a plane, from London; Heathrow, It seems such a shame, yeah... I feel her. Slipping through my fingers, Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on, And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on._" Neil sang the first song that popped into his head. It was playing on the radio before he got to the set. It reminded him of a good bye.

"_Theresa I-I" A light brown hair guy said hopelessly to the girl with red hair._

"_Forget it Jay." She picked up her bags and was about to board her plane. Neil and four other people were watching this awkward good bye. "See ya! Call you when I get there!"_

"_Bring me some ALC clothes" Neil called. "She is THE hottest British designer. Seeing as your rich and gorgeous you'll probably get free samples!" The girl rolled her eyes as she waved._

Glenda shook her head. Neil was gorgeous yes, that was a given, he was smart and man what a set of pipes he had. However, after that, he was a bit shallow. Shallow, what was she doing? Trying to kid herself, she could stand in a puddle of him in millimeter thick flip-flops and not get soaked. He was so caught up with himself.

"Fine!" Neil huffed. He so did NOT want his career to go to the dogs, like that three-headed dog with a snake tail that made him wet the beds at night. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mother.

"Hello?" Cynthia answered the phone drunkenly. "Oh Raymond stop!"

"Hello Mother."

"Neil!" Cynthia squealed. "Raymond go away. Neil what is it?"

"Do we have any of those letters that say I'm accepted to University?"

"Oh sorry baby" Cynthia said, as cheerfully as if he had said he had won the lottery "I burnt them all, like you said."

"MOTHER! There goes my modeling career and you don't even care!"

"I'm sorry bab-Oh Raymond what is it? Oohh Neil baby you've just got a letter, it arrived just now! From Columbia University! Isn't that lucky? Raymond go tell Columbia that Neil will be going and get me some giggle juice while you're at it" Cynthia hung up then.

Neil smirked and walked towards Glenda.

"You're gonna have to put me in your calendar, I'm going to Columbia. My luck's still here."

"In four years pretty boy, when you graduate"

"Humph" Neil stalked off as elegantly as he could while wearing a man robe. Glenda and Pierre watched Neil who was doing a perfect exit, before he tripped over a yellow cable for lights.

"Ha!" Glenda couldn't help but laugh.

_Sukfong_

"HERA! HERA! HERA!" Hermes came running in to the fountain area, in the center of the Gods secret palace.

"Yes Hermes, what is it?" Hera said mildly, looking up from one of her peacocks.

"Hera we have an emergency!" Instantly Hermes was surrounded by the formally Mentors of the Seven.

"What is it? Is Atlanta okay?" Artemis asked concerned.

"Yes, yes, they're all fine but the Balance that's been restored is about to go caplooey!"

"Caplooey?" Aphrodite put her hands on her face. "That better not mess up my hair!"

"Hermes, tell us what you mean." Zeus said firmly but kindly.

"The Seven, are all going to University!"

"What's wrong with that?" Persephone asked fingering a rose she had grown.

"Atlanta and Odie are a year behind Theresa, Jay, Archie, Neil and Herry anyway," Ares grunted.

"Nu-uh." Hermes shook his head. " Because they are no longer the Heroes of the millennium, their Paths have changed. Atlanta since grade nine, has done summer courses, weekend courses and night classes to get all thirty-two credits, she graduated this year the same as Theresa, Jay, Neil, Archie, and Herry"

"That's my girl" Artemis said proudly.

"And Odie skipped grade two"

"So they're all going to University. They have a choice between University, College or a job." Aphrodite shrugged. "Personally I don't know why Neil would go…"

"Hermes you have more news, I can tell" Hera prodded.

"Yes. They are all going to Columbia"

"There are many, many Columbia Universities. Over fifty! One in each state!" Hercules said.

"There are only fifty states," Apollo told him.

"They are all going to Columbia New York. They are all in the same dorm, in the same hall, across from each other. They are ROOMMATES!"

"No" Hera gasped, "Zeus, we have to prevent this! They cannot meet!"

"HERA!" Hades, rarely left the Underworld, but he was present this time, "You cannot keep them from each other!"

"We have sworn that the Paths of Fate" Hera started.

"The Paths of Fate has changed! Hera look, see for yourself! See what you try so desperately to ignore" Persephone waved her hand in the air.

What looked like seven roads leading off to the distant appeared. The seven roads all closely placed. They all crossed paths somewhere and four of them came together and formed two thick lines.

"We all knew that they would meet. Look, their Paths all cross and some, Theresa and Jay, Atlanta and Archie their lives become one."

Hera rubbed her temples.

"What are they here for?"

"Theresa is in journalism," Persephone said.

"Atlanta is environment science, that's the smart girl she is"

"Neil is bumbling along, doing who knows what"

Hercules waved his hand across a pool of water. The water rippled before hissing and showing Herry in a wrestling match. Herry easily defeated his opponent.

"That's my Herry!" Granny yelled.

The image changed and the water hissed and rippled again before clearing and showing a football match. There were some intense plays before number twenty-nine, with the last name Kinkle score the winning touchdown. Number twenty-nine threw off his helmet and revealed it was the lovable Herry. A cheerleader came running towards him, before any of his teammates and kissed him.

"WOO! Thalia and Herry get a room!" Number twenty-two howled.

Hercules waved his hand over the water again. The water hissed and rose up and then splashed down.

"Heyy! Watch the outfit! It's haute!" Aphrodite whined.

"M'boy has a wrestling scholarship and a football scholarship and he's in it for Food, being a chef."

"At least he's gonna cook his own food" Athena murmured.

"Odie is for Science, some space thing and Jay is going for film," Hermes announced.

Ares muttered something and looked at the floor.

"What did you say?" Artemis prodded "Come on speak up" Ares muttered something a bit louder. "Sorry didn't catch that."

"I said Archie is studying Fashion" Ares yelled.

"Really? Well I'll be a satyr!" Artemis exclaimed "Macho Archie a fashion student! Hades is the Underworld still blazing?"

"Yes, yes it is" Hades said "My dear Ares, what Godly power could make Archie study fashion?"

"Nassissa King, his mother. She thinks Archie has scorned her."

"Aw, yes. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned" Apollo quoted. Artemis punched her brother.

"Hera we can't go and change their Fates you know that. It is not in a God to meddle with human affairs." Chiron said logically. Hera sighed.

"Hera," Zeus said quietly, "Whether we like this or not, we cannot changed the way their lives are leading."

"No," Hera admitted "But I'm going to try and make sure they don't remember the life they once lived." Hera walked out then.

"Zeus, you have forbidden us to interfere, but you know damn well that I will"

* * *

**La de la de la, la, la. What's gonna happen next? Well stay tune Chicas for chapter MIXING EMOTIONS. It's gonna be a long one, this is probably after Chapter one A MOMENT TO LAST FOREVER BUT GONE IN A SECOND is the shortest. I will update on next Wednesday, I'm sorry for any confusion. Their gonna meet soon! Next Chapter! Now what are the roommates? Any guesses? And I have another riddle for you guys, any one can try it.**

_**Sam 'n' Ella want to play**_

_**Therefore, we go out for a day;**_

_**But now my stomach really aches**_

_**Sam 'n' Ella go away for goodness sake!**_

_**Why should Sam 'n' Ella go?**_

**I'd like some answers to that and now I'm going to go tell people what I want my Birthday Cake to be and the next time we see each other I'll be 13! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**Love Suk-fong**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I think everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, knows I like talking. You guys are lucky; if you don't want to hear my blabbing or mindless writing you can just scroll down to the line.**

**I had a GREAT 13th B-day. Thanks to: Neonz, Christiankikyo, Left-hand freak, Dragons Storm, Toonyweeny, Nattie3101, sugar stars, EilayAdnaVolienay, Novae Eclaire for wishing me a Happy Birthday. Becky went all spazzy monkey and put glitter on my Dad, Jake and Jaymes! **

**WOOF! WOOFFY WOOF! WOOF! That's my cute puppy dog reminding me to do the Thank You speeches.**

**NEONZ: What's my present?**

**CHRISTIANKIKYO: Sooooo glad u like the story.**

**SUGAR STARS: You can never be too old to write for cartoons. AND YOU BETTER UPDATE!**

**TOONYWEENY: Of course I reply. Same thing I said last time.**

**DRAGONS STORM: I don't think I ever mentioned Harry Potter, could you tell me where I did?**

**EILAYADNAYVOLIENAY: I know! Who'd a thunk that no meddling makes a great story?**

**NOVEA ECLAIRE: When are you gonna update your story? Because it's SUPER!**

**CHATTYPANTS: Thanks for reading! I'd hug you but I can't**

**FLIBBERT: You know how much I love your support? THIS MUCH!**

**THE WIZARD OF KAZATH: OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOUR NEW STORY! I'm still on sugar high but it ROCKS! Update soon! Pretty please/**

**JEKKA10: You know you're role is Theresa's cousin who's a year old named Jess short for Jessica, you come in at year 2**

**KITKAT1327: Thank you for the review!**

**FIRE GODDESS: I upd8ted. Smile!**

**And now I think that's everyone, Oh what Snoop?**

**RUFF RUFF-EDDY-RUFF RUFF RUFF? **

**I forgot some one? Who?**

**RUFF RUFF**

**Natalie? Oh yeah.**

**NATTIE3101: You were just imagining that coughing, that's what you think (coughNATALIEcough). Have a GREAT camping trip! I'll show you how to load your stories sometime.**

**I wanna line all of my reviewers up, because you're my internet family. I know I'm being over emotional but…. I still can't believe that people like my story! Oh yeah, before I forget the answer to the riddle is Salmonella food poisoning! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mixing Emotions

Theresa hated good byes. She always had. Good byes were final. She said good-bye to her Mom, when she was ten.

"_Mummy!" Ten-year-old Theresa flew into her mother's out stretched arms. Mary Ellen wrapped Theresa up in the tightest hug. _

"_Oh Terri, sweetheart." Mary Ellen clung to her daughter, afraid to let go, because if she did, she might miss seeing her beautiful daughter grow up._

"_Mummy, when are you gonna leave this ruddy hospital?" Theresa perched herself on Mary Ellen's hospital bed._

"_Theresa, I need you to be a big girl for Mummy" Mary Ellen said gently. Theresa's pigtails bobbed up and down as she nodded. "I may never get out of this ruddy hospital"_

"_Mummy! No please! You promised me! You promised you'd see me graduate secondary school and post! You said you'd dance with me at my prom even if everyone thought we were queer! You said you'd take me to the moon. You'd find a man to show me the stars for me. You said you'd sing my children to sleep and show me and them the world!" Theresa pleaded. Mary Ellen was shocked. Yes, she had promised Theresa that, but some of what Theresa had said, Mary Ellen had promised when Theresa was a child of two._

"_I will, Sweetheart, but not on Earth. I will show you the moon, and the world, through your dreams and thought. I will dance with you everyday in the clouds. And at prom at the first dance I will be with you. Theresa, I will always be with you, I may just be invisible. Sweetheart, I will show you the man that will show the stars. Just like my mother did when I first met Daddy"_

"_No! You aren't gonna be an Angel! You're gonna stay! God won't take you! God doesn't break apart families!"_

"_Theresa, God has nothing to do with the fact I have Cancer!"_

"_Yes he does! He picks and chooses! Why did you have to get it Mummy? Why not yucky Cornelia?"_

"_Theresa, you NEVER wish Cancer on anyone"_

"_Mrs. Sinclair- I mean Lady Sinclair, sorry about that. But your operation is starting now" a Doctor stuck his head in the room. Mary Ellen nodded._

"_Mummy-" Theresa started to say before Mary Ellen interrupted._

"_Theresa, Sweetheart, I love you and remember, our plans aren't gone, they're simply put on hold." Mary Ellen whispered before kissing her and hugging her. Roger came up._

"_Mary- Mary I love you"_

"_I love you too, Roger. Take care of her. Take care of Theresa, promise me that"_

"_I will" Roger and Mary Ellen shared a tender kiss. Their bodies screamed out how much they loved each other and if one died so would the other._

"_Good bye, my love" Roger said finally as Mary Ellen was wheeled out to the Operation room._

"_Good bye Mummy! I love you!"_

"_Good bye my knight, my love. Good-bye my beautiful princess" Mary Ellen called. That was the last time Theresa saw her mother alive._

"Theresa?" Roger cut through her memory, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I … I was just remembering Mom" Roger was about to say something when Cornelia cut in.

"Oi Darling. Don't you stay in the past! All the past is is history and guns. Talk about boring!"

"Or memories, so much more precious then gold" Theresa said icily. On the overhead, it was announcing a plane taking off. They were at the airport, waiting for Theresa's plane to take off. Cornelia opened her mouth when Roger took her hand and dragged her to a gift shop.

"Thanks" She mouthed. Theresa looked around then pulled out her cell phone and dialed, _LVF_-3083

"Hullo?" A man's tone answered the phone.

"Hello JD"

"Theresa! Babe, you phoned me before you're plane took off!" JD was Theresa's boyfriend. He was tall and had brown eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Yeah. Um… JD, I don't think this is gonna work out." Theresa said quickly trying to get this over.

"What? Theresa why- this is about that dream guy isn't it?" JD demanded.

"No! No, I-I, JD I just; I'm going to New York for four years. We barely see each other as it is, and now I'm leaving the continent so I think it's-"

"Theresa don't give me that bull. I know you. It's coz of that Dream guy. The one that's always in your dreams. You know a guy can believe it when his girl is dreaming about Brad Pitt, but you, you Theresa Sinclair dream about a guy that doesn't even exist and you dump your boyfriend for him!"

"JD! That is so not fair! That guy has nothing to do with this!"

"Then why are you dumping me?" JD yelled. "Huh? Listen Terri this is as close ta perfect as you are gonna get!"

"You can't show me the stars!" Theresa blurted out.

"Sure I can! Let me get the git's telescope and you can look"

"No!" Theresa breathed deeply "My Mom, she said that the perfect guy for me would show me the stars. So far, you've just shown me pain, misery and boredom. I'm sorry JD, if you hate me but I don't care any more" Theresa hung up the phone. She leaned against a wall that was all window and sighed. She heard someone clear his throat; she turned and saw Roger and Cornelia standing there.

"I take it, it's over with John Derek?" Roger said quietly, Theresa nodded.

"Darling, JD is the closet you are every gonna get to love!" Cornelia was fuming. Her face was turning purple and then black. JD was her nephew.

"Why can't I get love?" Theresa asked. "Love like my Mom and my Dad's. Something that never dies even if one dies"

"Darling, that's not love. That's sickness. Love don't exist anymore. Its just lust"

"Then what the Hell are you doing in my Dad's life?" Theresa kissed her Dad on the cheek, then turned on her heel and boarded her plane. "Mom, I know you never wish Cancer on anybody but please God let Cornelia go"

_Sukfong_

"Jay are you sure you have everything?" Viva asked worriedly. Her forehead had worry lines.

"Yes Mom" Jay said patiently, "you've already asked that five times"

"Sorry dear, it's just my baby's all grown up and leaving me!" Viva started crying. Jay looked around trying to make sure no one he knew was there. Jay loved his mom, but she was a bit embarrassing sometimes.

"Vi…" Peter trailed off.

"Sorry" Viva sniffed. " I just… we lost Taylor and now I'm losing you!"

_Jay was sitting on the edge of the roof of a brown stone building, beside him sat the beautiful red haired girl, she was crying into her hands._

"_First we lost Odie," She sobbed, Jay felt himself crushed at the fact anything would hurt her "An-and now I'm losing you!" Jay took her hands and she leaned against him gently. Jay looked into her tear worn face._

"_You aren't losing me. You never will" Jay promised._

"Viva! You know you not suppose to mention Taylor!" Peter hissed. Both parents looked at Jay hoping he didn't hear.

"Who's Taylor?" Jay asked. His parents exchanged glances.

"Your sister" His mother said finally.

"I don't have a sister"

"She was your twin. She died though. The Doctors could only save one of you, being born early. We refused to choose, we wanted both of you. You made it. She didn't" Peter's chocolate brown eyes lost their spark.

"Oh. I'm sorry"

"Don't be!" His mom said shrilly and sharply. "This was not your fault! It has nothing like that! So shut up apologizing and get on the train and make us proud!"

"Yes sir- ma'me" Jay mocked saluted and stepped on the train. His parents kept on waving until the plane left the station.

_Sukfong_

"_Shut up, shut up, shut up_" Herry sang along to the radio in his blue truck. It could seat exactly seven. He always drove; the red haired beauty sat next to him, with the brown highlight guy next to her, then the small black kid in the back, with purple punk, and then on the little hump sat the little pixie redhead after her, blonde boy. That's the way it always was, only Herry had never met any of them.

Herry pulled into the student parking lot for Columbia he looked for Pinta corm parking, then his room. He parked his car and then lugged out his stuff, a small black kid drove in, in his moped and parked beside Herry's truck.

"Yo!" The black kid said.

"Hi, I'm Herry" Herry told him. The black kid looked exactly like the dream one.

"Odie." Odie introduced himself. "What room are you in?"

"Room two, twenty, nine Pinta building, on the third floor"

"Hey! That's my room! We're roomies." Odie tried not to sound perky kid-ish, but Herry seemed like a cool guy.

"Yeah," Herry smiled. _I kinda like the little buddy_,"You got your key?" Odie pulled out a small brass key with the numbers 229 _P_ engraved. "C'mon, let's see our room"

The Room was a nine by ten floor space. It was about nine feet tall. There were two beds a closet, and a bathroom. There was also a built in bookshelf and two chairs.

"Oookay" Odie set down one of his five duffel bags on a bed. All of his parents and his lives could fit in five duffel bags that was humiliating. Herry pulled out the card table he brought and set it up. He fit the two chairs at two different sides of the table; he then set up his laptop. Odie reached into duffel bag number four and pulled out his Dad's old laptop.

"You can put that on the table" Herry motioned.

"Thanks."

"You like the Kansas football team?" Herry asked. Whether they would be friends or not was all riding on the answer.

Odie caught his breath. "Yes?" Herry broke out in a smile. All the awkwardness evaporated then and they were joking as if they had known each other forever.

_Sukfong_

Theresa decided to walk around and familiarize herself with the campus when she saw the Dean's office; instead of saying Fizner, it said Suez. Theresa hesitated before knocking.

"Come in" A regal tone, answered her. Theresa opened the door and saw a grayish-white haired woman in a business suit.

"Um Hi," Theresa bit her lip.

"Hello." The woman seemed to want to know her name.

"I'm Theresa Sinclair" The woman nodded.

"I am Ms. Hera Suez" Ms. Suez told her. Theresa nodded and bit her lip. "Um…I thought that Mr. Fizner was the Dean"

"He fell out the balcony of his twenty second floor apartment last week and died"

"Oh. Uh… well I'll just be going" Theresa turned. She felt Ms. Suez eyes on the back of her head. Theresa turned again "Are you married to a janitor? Never mind" She left quickly.

"So, they remember"

_Sukfong_

"So…" Archie stared at the brown and blond highlight guy. The guy stared back at him.

"So…" The guy said.

_Okay are we gonna say that all day?_ Archie thought.

"Archie King"

"Jay Ryes"

"So…" Jay said.

"So…" Archie said "Are we gonna stand here all day and say 'So…' or are we gonna go in.

"Yeah" Jay opened the door. They went in and dumped their clothes in the closet. Archie plugged in a coffee maker.

"Need my coffee" Archie told Jay.

"Right. Gimme" After a cup of coffee, Archie and Jay broke their backs trying to get in the mini fridge Jay brought.

"OH SWEET!" A guy's voice floated out of two thirty one. Jay and Archie ran into the room fallowed by two other guys.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"My roommate dropped out! I get my own room! How lucky is that?" Neil said.

"Extremely." Archie said dryly.

"I'm Neil"

"Odie and this is Herry"

"Jay"

"Archie"

"None of you gay?" Neil asked. All the guys looked at him, blankly. "Good" That was all it took to make a strong bond. They started to talk about football and where they were all from and cars.

"Corvettes , yeah, but MINIVANS?" Herry shouted

"There's a mixer at seven wanna go?" Odie intervened before any more fights happened.

"Yeah. I need to get me some chics" Neil inspected his nails, then pulled out a gold three panal mirror with the letter N engraved.

"Do you think he files his nails?" Archie asked Herry who shrugged.

_Sukfong_

Atlanta unlocked the door for room two twenty eight. There were two double beds on either side of the door one had a purple bedspread on it and their was a photo of a beautiful girl around seventeen.

"Ugh. Some vain idiot great" Atlanta dropped her suitcases on her bed and dragged in her silver mini fridge. She opened the closet; one half was full of clothes and shoes, neatly organized.

"Oh." A girl with long pale red hair opened the door and saw Atlanta standing there. She looked exactly like the photo, "You must be my roommate. I'm Theresa"

"Atlanta. So who's that?" Atlanta motioned to the photo.

"My mom, when she was seventeen" Theresa told her. Theresa flopped on her bed and watched Atlanta unpack. She watched as Atlanta unpacked her gigantic DVD collection. "You have a big DVD collection too." Atlanta looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to play them on my laptop though" Theresa laughed and showed Atlanta two clear plastic boxes filled with DVDs and VHSs.

"No. You won't. Are you done with your unpacking?" Atlanta nodded. "Good coz we need to furnish this sorry dorm"

"What? Theresa how are we gonna pay for all the furniture?"

"My Daddy told me to treat myself." Theresa grabbed Atlanta by the arm and they ran down the hall to Theresa's imported red sports car and drove to the first Best Buy they saw. Two hours and an uhaul later, they had gotten all their new furniture up in their dorm room.

"This is never gonna fit" Atlanta told her new best friend Theresa.

"Not without some rearranging, no it isn't" Theresa agreed. "Come on. Help lug the beds to this side"

An hour later, they were done rearranging. Their beds were on the opposite side of the door with a silver and white bedside table in between. On the left side, which was Atlanta's bed's side was the closet door, then a long silver and white desk with Theresa's desktop and room for Atlanta's laptop. There were also two spinning chairs, a printer and a fax/phone machine. On the right side, there was the bathroom door and then two beanbag chairs and overstuffed pillows Atlanta's mini fridge was stocked with food and the new microwave sat on top of it. In the corner was their new 30-inch TV with a DVD player and VCR. Both girls flopped on Atlanta's bed.

"We did it." Atlanta was amazed.

"Yup." Theresa whistled she was no Martha Stewart but the floor plan and everything looking amazing.

"There's a mixer at seven. Wanna go?" Atlanta asked. Theresa sprang up.

"Ohmigod! Seven! That's in like fifteen minutes! Okay, we can do this. Do you wanna shower first? Or pick out your outfit?"

"Why do we need to change? Or shower?" Atlanta asked. Theresa pursed her lips.

"Well we just moved, so we're all sweaty and we wanna look nice."

"We do?" Theresa sighed.

"Okay, you go shower, I'll work on cloths" Theresa pushed Atlanta into the bathroom.

_Sukfong_

Jay, Odie, Herry, Neil and Archie were in the Mixer room, or the student lounge-slash-restaurant. It was filled with people of every race, shape and size.

"Whoa" Neil whistled, "Check out the babes"

"Where?" Herry asked. Neil pointed them out. Archie scanned the room, the black kid; Odie was from that dream, where he was flying over the ocean with Odie flying the plane. Archie heard the little bell ring, signaling that some people had come in. He turned to see them, and saw his roommate's jaw drop.

Two girls enter, instantly most of the male population was checking them out. The taller girl's long pale red hair was flowing down her back. She wore tight, dark jeans and a burgundy lace camisole, she was very beautiful but what caught Archie's eye was the other girl. She was short and she wore cropped stonewashed jeans and a green halter-top. She laughed at what one guy who had approached them said. She was the girl who had been haunting his dreams.

"I'm gonna work the room" Archie said trying to sound casual. Jay's eyes were trained to the longhaired girl.

"Yeah. See you guys in a few" Archie and Jay walked towards them.

"Interesting" The longhaired girl, said unenthusiastically.

"So I said," the guy with the nametag BOB said not taking the hint that she didn't want to hear the rest, "So I said, to her, 'I say theys could burn the whole damn building, that's what I says'"

"Okay. Buh bye" The short girl said waving, Bob took the hint and stalked off. "Theresa that is the second lamest story I've heard tonight-and we've only been here for three minutes!"

"I know," Theresa moaned. Archie took up his courage.

"Hi" The girls turned around. Theresa smiled; the shorted girl's expression was hard to read.

"Jay" Jay said shaking Theresa's hand "Jay Ryes"

"Theresa Sinclair" Theresa and Jay smiled at each other and Archie swore he saw a gigantic spark between them. Jay led her to a couch were they sat opposite from each other.

"Have we-" Jay started.

"Met before?" Theresa finished, "No, I don't think so. But I feel-"

"Like I know you, I know"

"Seems like our roommates like each other" Archie said. The girl smirked.

"No, Theresa is just pretending to be falling for Jay" the girl said sarcastically.

"Archie" Archie stuck out his hand.

"Atlanta" Atlanta shook his hand; both glanced over to their roommates who were involved in a heated discussion about which was better, motorboats or sailboats. They looked like a couple, or some best friends that had known each other for years. A guy walked past Theresa and Jay and muttered.

"They musta grown up together to be so tight"

Atlanta peeked at Archie, he was Purple Dude, who was important to her, although she had just met him seconds before. Theresa and Jay were trying not to be obvious but were flirting with each other. The blonde dude had scored three girls while the black kid, Odie, Archie had called him had gotten slapped while using Blonde boy, Neil's methods and Herry the strong man, had some girls staring at him. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling that The six would be some of the most important people in her life.

**

* * *

HELLO AGAIN! Sugar high, sorry. Now read, review, update your stories, have fun, and next Wednesday we'll meet again. Next Chapter, On terms with Horror, so Buh bye Chicas and I hope you have a great week.**

**Love**

**Suk-fong **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! Okay this is my second last update this summer. I'll be at Glen Mhor camp for a week starting Sunday. Glen Mhor is a MAD camp. It's in Algonquin. So that's why I won't update next Wednesday. By the way this is the longest chapter ever yet! It's fluff filled. Now my sister Alicia, says "When you gonna give it up to me?" singing along to Muchmusic. Which reminds me, is any of you gonna be seeing STEP UP anytime soon? Because if you are please tell me because it seems like a movie I could make Theresa force all of them to watch. I went to Wonderland on Monday. I rode the Italin Job coaster. That just makes me wanna send them to Wonderland for a day. Okay stob blabbing and start...MY THANK YOUS**

**Nouve Eclaire AWESOMENESS RULES!**

**Nattie Do you think camp will still be standing when I'm done with it? And I use your name a lot. Get use to it. Oh and Jake wrote this :You named a character after me... than killed him! Did I make you mad, or do you like teasing me?**

**Spoosy I'm glad you LOVED IT! LOVED IT! LOVED IT!**

**Filbert What's your happy dance like? Thanks for the pick me up with your review I was going through a break down. By the way are you and my Twin the exact same person? Thanks for the late B-day wishing.**

**Christiankikyo I'd like to go on the shopping sprees too! Only I wouldn't buy anything.**

**ChattyPants I think alerts is an email that's sent to you notifying when the story has another chapter in it.**

**Sugar Stars Oh thank you! My room needs to be vaccumed too; should do that before I go to camp. AND UPDATE! I"M ADDICTED TO YOUR STORY!**

**Drangon Storms Oops. Sorry for the mix up. But for answering the riddle you get duh duh da! A gigantic SHOUT OUT!**

**Neonz Thank you! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS! And it fits!**

**The Wizard of Kazath Hey Twin! You better update soon! And Latin would be perfect! Update before I go to camp please! So I won't spend the week, Interntless wondering what happens!**

**EilayAdnayVolieay They have a roller coaster University years with me driving. I hope I don't crash...**

**CoTtlover I LOVE YOUR STORY! I confess ROCKS! Update soon please!**

**Jekka10 Just wait until thechapterSocalite, where Jess is introduced.**

**

* * *

**

On Terms With Horror

"So," Neil rubbed his hand together, trying hard not to yell over the crowded chatter of the mixer, "let's get crakin' with the intros" The little group of people sitting on the couch and a few overstuffed armchairs groaned at the word crakin', for all seven it stirred something half buried deep in their memories, of a bad joke. "I'm Neil, but of course you all know that, because of my super fabtabulousness!" The purple haired guy sitting on an armchair rolled his eyes with disgust, Neil pretended not to see his new friend doing that. _Archie's just jealous!_ Neil told himself smugly, well it's not everyday you come face to face with a real live hot model.

"Archie" Archie told the group loftily, he turned his head to look at the small, red haired girl in the armchair next to him. Her legs were hanging over one arm and she leant against the other. Neil saw how Archie was secretly glancing at her when he thought no one was looking.

"Atlanta" On the couch sat Jay, and the beautiful red haired girl who guys had been checking out and asking out the whole ten minutes, she had been there. Not caring that after the first three minutes, when Jay had gotten the nerve to talk to her, they had sat down on the couch and started a very heated debate about which was better, sailboats or motorboats, the other guys just didn't get a clue, she was interested in Jay, just as much as he was interested in her. Jay and the girl were sitting as close as they could without looking like they wanted to be closer.

"Jay" Jay grinned at the girl who smiled in return.

"Theresa. And you guys are?" Theresa asked the last two members of the group, the black kid was sitting on the couch with them and the tall strong guy, with muscles Neil was dieing to ask how he got them was standing.

"Odie, and this is my roommate Herry" Herry waved, three girls who were listening in giggled. Odie cracked his jaw. "Neil why did I ever take tips from you?"

"You took tips from Neil?" Archie raised his eyebrows.

"With girls. I never have any luck, but I should have known better to say something like 'Hey hot stuff, do you have any overdue library books? Coz you got _ffiinnee_ written all over you'"

"You actually USED something like that?" Theresa was shocked, Odie smiled sheepishly, and everyone else roared with laughter.

"Oh man I'm hungry" Herry said noticing his stomach grumble.

"Yeah me too" Atlanta jumped out of her armchair "Let's get some grub"

"People still call it grub?" Theresa asked flatly.

"C'mon, let's get some food. My truck fits seven, we can take that," Herry offered. Jay stood up and stretched.

"Good idea. Lead the way" Herry led everyone out of the Student Union, which was a very eventful trip.

Herry caused a girl to choke on her Blue; Atlanta tripped several Pairs Hilton wannabes. Neil commented on the state of people clothes, Archie mockingly at first, and then seriously threatened to sock Neil in the jaw. Odie was slapped by the girl he had used that line with, again. There were several wolf whistles for Theresa which Jay accidentally-on-purpose stood on their toes and elbowed them and the catcalls Jay got from some girls who were drinking, had their drinks poured all over their chests.

By the time, they got out of the Student Union, it was dark and there were stars out. Herry was leading them, fallowed by Neil and Odie who was complaining to Neil about his methods, Archie and Atlanta were arguing about which was better comic books or manga. Theresa fell in step with Jay.

"Look at the stars" Theresa murmured. They were so bright and beautiful. They made her miss her mother even more. Jay smiled and pointed to a group of stars.

"See those? That is a constellation in honor of Jason and the Argonauts."

"Wow"

"And that's Leo, the lion, and right beside that is Ares, named after the Greek god of war, it also the ram"

"Is Ares stubborn like a ram as well?" Theresa asked, Jay laughed and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"If you like," Jay started shyly, "I can show you more, when the nights clearer" Theresa turned and looked at him.

"You'd show me the stars?" She asked.

"I'd show you every single star I know" Jay promised, looking in her eyes. They had pain in them and sadness but also delight, happiness, joy and something Jay could not quite figure out.

"I'd like that," Theresa smiled at Jay, hoping he didn't realize what he said meant to her "I'd like that a lot" Theresa and Jay had stopped walking when Jay pointed out the stars.

"YO!" Atlanta called from the parking lot just as she was about to go in to Herry's truck "Are you guys coming or are you gonna stick around flirting with each other?" Theresa blushed and red crept across Jay's neck as they ran to the others, Jay opened the door and Theresa scooted in sitting beside Herry, Jay slid in beside her and slammed the door shut. Herry revved up the engine and took off like a shot, tires squealing and they zoomed out of the Parking Lot into a complete traffic jam. Cars, buses, Taxis, motorcycles were jammed bumper to bumper.

"Welcome to New York City" Odie said snickering. "We're not going anywhere for about, maybe twenty minutes."

"Why do I have to get the hump?" Atlanta complained.

"Because I get the left window seat, then Odie gets the next one, you get the little hump, and then Neil gets the right window seat" Archie smirked. Atlanta scowled at him.

"Where are we gonna eat?" Herry asked before leaning out of the window and shouted. "HEY! CREEP! WATCH OUT FOR THE PAINT JOB!"

Jay shrugged. "Anywhere's fine I guess.

"No Mickey D's. That's heart attack on a bun!" Theresa shook her head.

"Turn on the radio!" Neil reached over Theresa and clicked the radio on.

"HEY!"

"_You've always been this way since high school  
Flirtatious and quite loud  
I find your sense of humour spiteful  
It shouldn't make you proud  
And I know your pretty face gets far with guys  
But your make-up ain't enough to hide the lies_

_Are you sure that you are mine?  
Aren't you dating other guys?  
You're so cheap  
and I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around _

_(Don't know you) _

_You left your phone so I invaded  
I hated what I saw  
You stupid lying bitch, who's David?  
Some guy who lives next door  
So go live in the house of David if you like  
But be sure he don't know Peter, John or Mike"_

"A stupid bastard" Atlanta muttered listen to the Busted song 'Who's David?'

"What did you say?" Archie asked over the music.

"Nothing"  


"Are you sure that you're mine?  
Aren't you dating other guys?  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blind  
You're not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around

_Don't know you  
Do do do do whoa  
And I know that you try to break me into pieces  
And I know that you lie but you can't hurt me now _

_I'm over you  
Do do do do whoa  
Don't like you  
Do do do do whoa _

_Are you sure that you're mine?  
Aren't you dating other guys?  
You're so cheap  
And I'm not blindYour not worthy of my time  
Somebody saw, you sleep around the town  
And I've got proof because the word's going around (words going around) _

_Don't know you  
Do do do whoa  
Don't like you  
Do do do whoa  
Don't know you"_

Neil started singing along with the radio. Odie rolled his eyes.

"HEY! YOU FAG! I DON'T SEE ME SCRACHING YOUR PAINT JOB SO DON"T SCRATH MINE!"

"LOOK! Looklooklooklook!" Neil pointed excitedly. "There's a Wendy's! Can we stop in there? Please, please, please. Puh-_lease_?"

"FINE JUST SHUT UP!" Atlanta was on edge. Herry pulled into Wendy's parking lot, which was quite empty. The seven piled into Wendy's making an otherwise empty restaurant (there was a young family of five) full. Herry pulled together two square tables. Archie and Atlanta moved the chairs; Odie disappeared into the Men's room. Jay studied the menu Theresa discreetly studied Jay, and Neil was gazing at the toys advertising the next _From Far Away_ movie.

"Oohh! There's a toy of Noriko and Izark! Flying, oh wow, I don't have this one!"

"Neil, you are aware that the toys are for kids ten and under?" Odie asked, "I may be no judge but I think you're stretching it, just a little"

"What does everyone want?" Jay asked.

"Combo number 2"

"Number 3"

"A salad."

"Number five, four, three and two"

"Number 5"

"The chicken fingers, Kids Meal with the Noriko and Izark toy"

"Okay I'm gonna go order this" Jay left their table and went to the counter.

"I'll help" Theresa offered, jumping up and fallowing him. Jay smiled and then turned to look at the pimply fourteen year old with a name tag that read Courtney.

"Hi Courtney, I'd like to order, two number two combos, two number three combos, two number four combos, two number five combos, a Caesar salad, and the chicken finger Kids Meal" Jay told Courtney. There was a slight pause while Courtney typed out the order.

"And what would you like to drink sir?"

"Two cokes, one ice tea, a diet Pepsi, a Dr. Pepper, a lemonade, and chocolate milk with the Kids Meal please" Theresa smiled sweetly.

"Is that all?" Courtney asked. Theresa and Jay nodded. "That will come to thirty-one dollars and fifty three cents." Jay reached for his wallet but Theresa beat him to it.

"My treat" Theresa told him before handing Courtney one ten dollar bill, a twenty dollar bill, a one dollar bill and fifty-three cents. Ten minutes later, they brought the food to their table. "A coke for Archie, a coke for Atlanta, a ice tea for Jay, A Dr. Pepper for Odie, lemonade for Herry, and chocolate milk for our wittle Neil" Theresa handed out the drinks to everyone.

"How did you know what we all wanted? We never told you" Odie asked.

Theresa shrugged. "It just seemed right" Everyone dug in.

"I can't believe you wanted a SALAD instead of fries!" Archie said while taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I can't order fires. They're dipped in fat! They have how many calories?" Theresa told them.

"Why do you need to watch you weight?" Atlanta asked.

"Between the fast food here, and the rich food in England I'd be so overweight if I didn't limit myself!"

"You live in England?"

"Yeah, but I spend maybe eleven months a year here"

"I still don't know how you can resist fries" Archie said, Theresa reached over the table and took Jay's fries.

"I can't." Theresa said simply "I just can't order them" She munched on some fries.

"LOOK!" Atlanta, Archie, Jay and Theresa's heads turned at Neil cry. Chocolate milk was sprayed all over the floor and Herry 's mouth was open and he was leaning back, Odie was tossing him fries and he caught them in his mouth.

"Ha!" Atlanta and Archie immediately started trying it. Neil muttered something as he whipped the chocolate milk off him. Jay smiled and shook his head and since Archie had traded spaces with him, he now sat beside Theresa, took his fries out of Theresa's hand.

"Hey!"

"They're mine" Jay reminded her; Theresa pouted. "I'll go get us some frosties, okay?" Jay left and returned to the counter, he came back with one frosty.

"Why do you have one?"

"They're out, so I thought we could share" Theresa smiled and dug her spoon in. The others were involved with a fry catching contest. Herry and Archie were catching, with Odie and Atlanta throwing, Neil was counting.

"-Two for Herry and Ohohohoh, YESSS! Three for Archie…now it's four for Herry, two fries at a time, very tricky and, look Archie's got one…two…I can't believe he's attempting this! Three…and fo-ooh. No. He missed! He's redeeming himself and Atlanta throws, Odie knocks the fry out of her hand and it HITS THE FLOOR! What's gonna happen-"

"DAMNIT!" Archie swore as Odie tossed one, two, three, four, FIVE fries in rapid succession. Atlanta walloped Odie in the head then tossed six fries within a second of each other.

"HURRY UP ODIE!"

"I'M HURRYING!"

"Fries aren't hitting my mouth!"

"This is the most interesting dinner I've ever seen" Theresa commented.

Jay took that opportunity to eat some of the Frosty that was quickly disappearing. "Really? You should see Thanksgiving at my house" He swallowed. "I'm from a Greek family. All the guys have names starting with J, so it's Jay, Jason, Jake, JD, John, Johnny, Jaymes, Jaymie, JC, JA, and all the girls start with T, so we have Taylor's, Tammy's, Tanya's, everything. Every twenty years we switch letters, so in three years the kids'll be named Zita, Luke , whatever. I have a huge family; it's really funny."

"Lucky you" Theresa fended off Jay's spoon before scooping up the last of the Frosty "I'm an only child. My parents were only children. Three of my grandparents died before I was born and the last died when I was three. My Mom died when I was ten."

"Oh. Um, sorry" Jay apologized, eyeing the spoon of Frosty that had not entered her mouth.

"Don't be" Theresa smiled then ate a bit of the Frosty then she took pity on Jay and feed him the Frosty.

"Ehem" Theresa blushed and Turned to see Atlanta smirked at her. Theresa and Jay broke apart quickly.

"What are you guys all studying?" Jay asked trying to change the subject.

"Environment Science"

"Space Science"

"Food"

"Writing, drama, a bit of everything"

"Journalism"

"Film"

"Fmutdja" Archie muttered.

"Didn't hear that," Atlanta said taking a sip from her coke.

"I said fashion" Archie starred stonily ahead while everyone laughed "And that's MY coke" Atlanta stared at him, her eyes wide; she then promptly spat the coke in her mouth on the table and Archie, and Herry.

"Ugh. Yuck. Ew, ew, ew, ew! Blah oh guh-ROSS!" Atlanta moaned. Herry whipped himself gingerly then seemed to count to himself.

"Hey Herry, what ya doin'?" Neil asked. Herry pounded the table sending Neil flying into Archie. Archie whipped the ketchup at Herry, missed and hit Atlanta. Atlanta retaliated with mustard, Archie ducked and the mustard hit Odie, who tripped and swung the tray that hit Neil in the head.

Theresa chair tipped backwards and she fell on the ground; Jay fell on top of her as he ducked avoiding the mustard.

"Oh…um sorry" Jay tried getting up. The table was on top of him and Atlanta was standing on it, wielding tiny mustard packets. "Oaf"

"No problem" Theresa smiled. She wanted to get closer to Jay, but this was not exactly what she had in mind. Theresa and Jay sat there. "Huh!" Theresa inhaled.

"What?" Jay asked concerned. She smiled sheepishly.

"My cell phone, it's on vibrate." Her cell phone was in the front pocket of her jeans. She reached down to her pocket, trying very hard not to think of Jay and answered. "Hello?"

"Theresa" JD commanded. "I know we left on bitter terms, but I thought it through and it's really not fair to you or me. We are obviously meant to be together, so I'm going to be mature and forget about your childish insults."

Jay didn't really want to eavesdrop on Theresa call but they were trapped under a table with Atlanta-no wait Herry was on the table now, and it didn't look like they were going anywhere.

"Childish-? JD, are you that much of a bone head to not understand?" Theresa was furious "I thought I was thorough and straight to the point."

"Theresa, come on! You have a one in a million chance to actually meet those dream best friends of yours! However I will excuse that"

"JD SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Theresa roared, everyone stopped. Luckily the family of five left already. Herry seemed to realize he was standing on the table crushing Jay and Theresa's backs, he got off and put the table upright. Jay got up and offered Theresa a hand up. She took it. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU WANT ME BACK! You aren't part of my life YOU NEVER WERE PART OF MY LIFE! I heard you, bragging to your stupid friends about how you would knock me up but you know what? YOU COULDN'T KNOCK UP A DEAD LIZARD! You have the personality of a doorknob and the intelligence of a wart! I DON'T KNOW IF I WAS DRUNK OR HIGH OR JUST PLAIN STUPID WHEN I SAID YES!"

"Whoa" Archie whistled. Atlanta stood next to him, mustard in hand looking at her roommate swear colourfully into her phone.

"THERESA!" The guy's voice on the phone was thundering. The six could here every second of the conversation. "YOU ARE SUCH A SPOILDED FAT ASS BITCH! I CATER TO YOUR EVERY NEED! YOU WANNA GO DANCING? WE GO TO THE SWANKEST DANCE PLACE AROUND! BUT THAT'S NOT GOOD EBOUGH! I FEEL SORRY FOR THE FAT ASS YOU FINALLY END UP WITH!"

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU ANNOYING BUT YOU DARE TO CALL ME NOW? WHEN I HAVE A LIFE? ARE YOU SO JELEOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A LIFE YOU TRY TO ANNOYING ME TO DEATH? ARE YOU JUST PLAIN BONEHEAD STUPID DUMB ASS?" Theresa screamed. The guy tried to retaliate but before he could Theresa clicked her slim red Razor cell phone off and threw it against the wall.

"Um…"

"What was that all about?" Neil asked.

"I got mustard in my hair!" Odie discovered.

"Nothing. Just some stupid ass ex boyfriend that can't take the hint."

"You have to clean up this mess" Courtney was there, she shoved two mops and couple buckets at them, then turned on her heel and left. They left Wendy's three hours after they came.

_Sukfong_

"Who the Hell's knocking now?" Archie yelled. Jay sat straight up in bed, blinking in the bright light. He heard the knocking on the dorm door that had made Archie yell. Jay glanced at the clock next to his head. 7:43 AM. His class didn't start until ten, he was okay. Jay turned in bed and settled down ready to get back to sleep. The knocking became pounding. "SHUT UP!" Archie roared throwing his pillow at the door then burring himself in his sheets. Jay sighed. The pounding had gotten even louder. Archie wasn't going to answer and it was certain that the only way the pounding would stop was if he answered the door. Jay dragged himself out of bed and opened the dorm door. Theresa was standing there.

"Theresa?" Jay tried not to gawk at her, but he didn't know where to look. She was wearing a white bra and white silk slip. Her hair fell down her back and her green eyes were tired.

"Coffee" Theresa said.

"What?"

"Give me coffee"

"Are you al-"

"Just give me the damn coffee!" Theresa yelled. Jay nodded. _Next time a girl tells me to give her coffee at seven in the morning make sure I do without asking why_. He took Archie precious coffee container with strong black coffee and handed it to her. "Thanks" Theresa stood on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek before disappearing into the room across the hall.

"You're…welcome"

_Sukfong_

It was Saturday, a week later. Atlanta and Theresa's room was the usual hang out for the seven. Jay, Archie, Odie, and Herry came in at ten in the morning, to come up with plans. They were shocked.

Atlanta was laying on her bed, stretched out flipping through Vogue. She had don her usual uniform of cargos and t-shirt. But Theresa was the one that shocked them. She was sitting on the computer chair. She had black track pants on and a white cami. She had a pencil behind her ear. Her long hair was pulled into a makeshift bun and was falling down her back. She was starring at her desktop computer screen, pounding away at the keys, glancing at her laptop, which was open to her notes. There were big bags under her eyes and empty coffee mugs around her.

"Hey" Atlanta said flipping a page "Oh my God! Please tell me you don't wear stuff like that"

Archie looked down. He wore jeans and his hoodie that the zipper was broken on. "What? This old thing? It's not that bad"

"No, it's worse" Atlanta said dryly before holding up the magazine to reveal a pretty girl wearing a tight white mini-mini skirt and a barely there sheer tube top, she had black leather knee high boots on.

"What's wrong about that?" Odie asked flopping on a bean bag chair. Herry sat on the other one.

"Contain your drooling" Atlanta said sarcastically as Archie sat on her bed. Jay peered over Theresa's shoulder. "I wouldn't, if I were you" Atlanta warned.

"Why?"

"She's been like that all night. She has a major term paper due on Monday. Something about the history of printing presses."

"There's a history about that?" Archie asked amazed. "Will wonders ever cease?"

"Shut up" Theresa snarled.

"Okay"

"Where's Neil?" Atlanta asked.

"Modeling for Victoria's Secret." Herry told her.

"He's wearing a thong?"

"No, he's playing the part of the dude the model slept with."

"Oookay" Archie took one of the other magazines on the bed and started flipping through them. Theresa suddenly started pounding the keys.

"I HATE THIS!" Theresa yelled flinging a coffee mug across the room shattering over Herry's head.

"Watch it!"

Theresa pushed off from the desk and flipped the chair over. She fell on the ground and sat up.

"GOD! I HATE THIS DAMN UNIVERSITY! WHO F-ING CARES ABOUT THE DAMN PRINTING PRESS! I NEVER WANTED TO GO. I HUST WANNA KILL SOMEONE!" Theresa yelled before pounding the ground and Odie's foot.

"OWE!" Theresa was so upset she was crying. Jay hated this; he didn't know what to do. Everyone else was shocked to see Theresa acted like that. So he took charge. He hauled Theresa off the ground.

"Get changed" Jay order handing her a pair of jeans and a shirt. He shoved her in the bathroom "You've been at this for too long" Theresa came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "Good. Now you and I are going to see a movie" Jay took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run" Archie stood up and excused himself.

"I'll go too." Atlanta left with him. Odie turned to Herry.

"Wanna go spy on Jay and Theresa?"

"Yeah"

_Sukfong_

"Don't freak out" Jay told her as they walked into the packed theater.

"You take me to a horror movie and you tell me not to freak out?" Theresa asked hotly as they got their seats.

"Yes." Jay did not really like horror but it seemed like a good distraction.

The first few minutes of the movie were okay but then after a particularly gruesome death in which Theresa grabbed Jay's arm, ten minutes in, Theresa had hid her face in Jay's shoulder. After more deaths, Theresa had left her seat, slid on to Jay's lap, and put her arms around his neck. Jay felt himself and wrapped his arms around her. When there was a particularly gross and horrific scene, he felt himself hold Theresa tighter. Unknown to them Odie took pictures on his camera. Two hours and thirty minutes later the house lights went on and Theresa and Jay exited the theater. Jay put his arm across Theresa's shoulder and Theresa rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**Hi sweeties! Okay this is the longest chapter and it's like pure fluffiness! I hope this supplies your fluff fill for awhile. Next chapter is Memos, Diaries, Journals, Letters, Blogs, Thoughts and Language. But it won't be up until August 23, because I'm at camp. M.A.D. camp in Algonquin run by Carin. If you're going there too, tell me!**

**Love as always**

**Suk-fong **


	7. Chapter 7

**ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry peeps! I've got a world class cold so I'm just gonna update and kepp this short. Spelling sorry. I'm going on VACA on Fri, sooooo don't see me til Sept. This is the only chapter like it. Thank You's**

**Lorreta: I had a great time at camp**

**Filbbert: Yep. Fluff and Funny are the perfect combo**

**Sugar stars: Resiting killing you. NEED MORE STORY**

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi: I try my best to be original ACHOO! Sorry...**

**The Wiz: Twin _I AM WAITING_**

**Christiankikyo: Thanks for your review**

**Ravenchild2: Awe you're soooooooooooooooooo sweet! Cough! Cough!**

**Hawaiin. ginger: Update soon please!**

**EilayAdnayVolieany: Thank you!**

Memos, Diaries, Journals, Letters, Blogs, Thoughts and Language

Neil lounged on his lavish purple velvet overstuffed armchair. He took out his gold mirror and checked his face, then teeth, and then pours. Satisfied he shut it then took out his mini black tape recorder and clicked record.

"Sunday September tenth two thousand and six. Yesterday after a tiring Victoria's Secret shoot, in which I showed off my die hard abs, which reminds me I have a date with Sophie the model. Total 911. Hottie hot hottie. Purple hair, green eyes and a body fit for a goddess.

I found out that Jay, the guy girls dig that's NOT me for some reason, and drool worthy Theresa went to see a HORROR MOVIE! Yeah, I know I thought they were way too shy to even think about it but whatdaya know? They went and saw it! I didn't believe it until Odie showed me the pictures he took with his retro camera phone. They make hot couples like Brad and Jen seem like little kids! Oh wait- Brad cheated on Jen… bad comparison. They looked sooooo perfect. And Jay seems to sling his arm around her shoulders and their hands fit perfectly together. Like Jessica and Nick…wait they got divorced. Celebrities are sooooo bad at this dating thing.

Archie ALMOST told us, Jay, Herry who ate sixty seven Hercules hotdogs and didn't get sick, Odie and moi that he liked Atlanta. When and IF he does admit Jay's gonna have to tell he likes Theresa as if we didn't already know.

I've been working on my songs :

_We had everything that we wanted _

_We had everything we needed_

_But some how that wasn't enough_

_We were the perfect couple we had all we needed_

_So why do I feel like we were missing something?_

_What started like love didn't stay _

_What we thought we drifted away_

_You were my sun I was your moon_

_This happened to soon_

_I guess we know break up was on its way_

_We chose to ignore what was happing _

_Until it was too late (too late)_

_So now we're stuck _

_We ran amuck _

_So how are we gonna get out?_

_What started like love didn't stay _

_What we thought we drifted away_

_You were my sun I was your moon_

_This happened to soon_

_I guess we know break up was on its way_

_Trying to make this better _

_It's still to soon _

_I thought you were my sun and I was your moon _

_Didn't we have a lot fun _

_Oh yeah, yeah ,yeah_

_What started like love didn't stay _

_What we thought we drifted away_

_You were my sun I was your moon_

_This happened to soon_

_I guess we know break up was on its way_

_What started like love didn't stay _

_What we thought we drifted away_

_You were my sun I was your moon_

_This happened to soon_

_I guess we know break up was on its way_

It sounds good, I know. It's called Sun and Moon. It's got a WICKED guitar solo after the second chorus but I'm singing Acapulco so it doesn't sound as great, but it ROCKS! Reminder record it on something other then memo thingy.

I made an appointment for the spa, I defiantly need a hot stone massage-oh damn! I gotta get to my date with Sophie the model! Ciao!"

_Sukfong_

_**September 10 06**_

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**Last night everyone came over to mine and Atlanta's dorm room for sausages and pasta. After we washed the dishes we all decided to go get ice cream off campus. Neil was bragging about this 'Hottie-hot-hottie' model he was a prop for and Odie was FUMING!**_

'_**How come YOU get all the luck?' He complained. Neil shrugged. Odie scoffed then looked at Herry. Herry was rubbing his stomach. He had eaten 67, yes Mom, 6 dash 7 sausages- Neil and Herry and Odie and Archie and Jay and Atlanta insist on calling them 'Hot dogs' for some reason-and he didn't puke! Atlanta was amazed and Archie was telling her about the joys of street racing. Apparently he was quiet the street racer before he had to come to University. Yes Mom, he's the guy with the purple hair that's studying FASHION! That's very 'wacked out' as Atlanta would say, and I agree. Neil's the resident fashionesta, he's even bigger than me! **_

_**I know Mom, you want me to tell them about my days in England. **_

'_**There your friends sweet princess,' you'd say 'You shouldn't keep secrets from them. You need to trust them' I wish I could say whenever that pops into my mind I response in my crisp English accent because I was never sent away.**_

'_**Of course Mum. I will, right now!' But I can't; instead I say, in my head 'Trust them? Mom the last time I trusted was the Doctors that said they'd cure you! And I trusted Daddy to keep on loving me but he sent me away!' Forgive me for that, okay Mom?**_

_**Anyway back to last night, Jay and I trailed back and he put his arm around me and I leaned against him. It felt so right, like it was the way it was suppose to be, in another life time or another day or another year. Mom, I KNOW! He said he'd show me the stars. I don't think he knows what that means to me, but I think you'd like him. He's nice and smart and caring and funny and he makes me fell all warm and special inside. He's different from all the other guys I've dated. Daddy would approve.**_

_**FOCUS THERESA! **_

_**I've got to stop getting off topic, but anyway we went to this little pink and I mean bubblegum pink ice cream shop called 'Ye olde Icee Creame Shoppe' How do you pronounce that anyway? Ye old-ee Icy Creamy Shoppy? And there was a sixteenish pimple face red haired and duck tape glassed guy named Gus at the counter.**_

"_**Damn!" Herry swore.**_

"_**What?" Odie asked.**_

"_**Don't have my wallet." Everyone checked. No one had a wallet and I- **_

_**Sorry Mom, Jay just came and wants me to go with him to Central Park, I'll tell you the rest soon okay?**_

_Sukfong_

**9/10/06**

**Theresa sighed and looked at us. "Go sit at a table" She ordered. Archie chose the table and Atlanta and him started arguing with each other about which table was better, the one with the green trimming or the pink. Herry was looking out the window at the Candy Selling Girl who was eyeing ODIE! Odie was reading the menu. I didn't know that ice cream stores had menus but they did. Neil was checking his teeth.**

"**Oh my God" Atlanta muttered starring at Theresa. We all looked. She was leaning against the counter, looking at Gus. She said something Gus blushed. Theresa laughed and then reached over and messed up his red hair.**

"**What the Hell is she doing?" Archie asked.**

"**Getting us ice cream" Neil said, "Is that a winkle?" Theresa dropped a straw and bent down, Gus's eyes fallowed her. I wanted to go up there and strangle him for even thinking about her, MY Theresa, MY GIRLFRIEND! I can't believe I wrote that. I guess I had a weird look on my face and started to rise because Atlanta grabbed my arm and shoved me back into my seat.**

"**Jay chill; let the girl work her magic" Theresa snuck a look at us then winked. She picked up the straw, boasted herself up on the counter, and showed her long flawless legs. Gus's eyes were gonna pop out.**

"**Look at his face" I heard Atlanta say.**

"**Yeah. He's a million different shades of red."**

"**Do you think he knows he's crushing the napkin thing?"**

"**It's a handkerchief distributor"**

"**A what?"**

"**I think it's a fancy way of saying Napkin give-er out-er "**

"**It's a Napkin dispenser"**

"**Why didn't you just say that then?"**

"**You need to enrich your vocabulary"**

"**My vocabulary is perfect for a middle class guy!" **

"**LOOK!" Theresa fiddled with Gus's nametag. She ran her fingers across his chest. He said something, she laughed. He moved towards the Ice Cream Holder (Odie told me it's called an Ice Cream Chest) and got some Ice Cream Cones and milkshakes and some other stuff. He leaned towards her and she kissed him on his cheek. This time I heard what he said.**

"**C-can I have your number?" Gus stammered. Theresa winked and took a Napkin and some red lipstick.**

"**Sure" Her voice was husky and seductive. She scribbled her number down, took the tray full of Ice Cream, and walked towards the table, her hips swaying playfully. **

**You know what? I think I'll go see if Theresa wants to go to Central Park.**

_Sukfong_

Oddie-sey. 

WELCOME TO MY, (ODIE VASHING'S) BLOG!

HEY BLOG DAWGS. KEEPING UP WITH MY THEME OF MY UPDATES, THE LIFE AND TIMES OF MY BEST FRIENDS, JAY, THERESA, ARCHIE, ATLANTA, HERRY, AND NEIL, THIS LATEST TALE I'M TELLING YOU IS ALL TRUE. I SWEAR ON HERRY'S HOTDOGS.

WE WENT TO AN ICE CREAM PARLOUR AS YOU ALL REMEMBER FROM LAST TIME AND WE ALL FORGOT OUR WALLETS. THERESA HAD REMEMBERED DARK RED LIPSTICK THOUGH AND WAS FLIRTING WITH GUS (HI GUS!) FOR FREE ICE CREAM. OKAY RECAP'S DONE, NOW ON WITH IT.

JAY LOOKED LIKE HE WANTED TO KILL GUS FOR LOOKING AT THERESA AND THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT HER, EVEN THOUGH HE WAS. THERESA CAME TO OUR TABLE AND TURNED AND WAVED SEXILY (NOTE: I DO NOT THINK OF HER LIKE THAT! JAY AND HER ARE IN MAJOUR LOVE ALTHOUGH THEY WON'T TELL) AT GUS, WHO GULPED AND WAVED SHYLY BACK. POUR SUCKER, HE DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE. JAY STOOD UP AND PULLED OUT A CHAIR FOR HER THEN AFTER SHE SAT DOWN SLUNG HIS ARM AROUND HER. SHE CUDDLED UP TO HIM AS EVERYONE GOT WHAT THEY WANTED.

ARCHIE: CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM IN SUGAR WAFFLE CONE

ATLANTA: STRAWBERRY DIPPED IN CHOCOLATE AND IN WAFFLE CONE

NEIL: BUBBLE GUM SMOOTHIE

HERRY: TWENTY TWO FLAVOUR MELT DOWN. (THAT'S 22 FLAVOURS ALL STUCK IN 1 CONE AND DIPPED IN SPRINKLES AND CHOCOLATE)

ME: STRAWBERRY SUNDAE

JAY: CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE

THERESA: VANILLA MILKSHAKE

AGAIN WE NEVER TOLD HER WHAT WE WANTED BUT SHE GOT IT RIGHT ON THE DOT.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ICE CREAM ATLANTA SAID

IT'S EASY. WE WANT ICE CREAM. GUY SERVING ICE CREAM. GUY DOES NOT HAVE A LIFE. GUY GETS A CHANCE AT A LIFE WITH A RIGH HOT GIRL. DOES WHATEVER GIRL WANTS AND GETS A PHONE NUMBER THERESA BROKE IT DOWN.

HIS NAME IS GUS HERRY REMINDED HER. THERESA SHRUGGED AND TOOK A SIP OF HER MILKSHAKE.

WHO'S NUMBER DID YOU GIVE HIM? ARCHIE ASKED.

WHAT? SO YOU CAN USE THE SAME TRICK WITH A GIRL WHO CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU? ATLANTA ROLLED HER EYES.

YEAH ARCHIE SAID SARCASTICALLY.

1-934-310-1010 

THAT'S PIZZA PIZZA NEIL SAID.

YEAH. HE CAN ORDER PIZZA ON 'THE DATE' THERESA USED AIR QUOTES; GOD I HATE AIR QUOTES.

YOU'RE REALLY GONNA DATE HIM? JAY ASKED. (NOTE THERESA WAS LEANING AGAINST HIS CHEST.) SHE TOOK HIS MILKSHAKE AND HANDED HIM, HERS.

.UH…NO! ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S LIKE SIXTEEN AND NOT MY TYPE! 

SO YOU HAVE A TYPE? JAY ASKED, RAISING HIS EYEBROWS. I THINK HE WAS WONDERING IF HE WAS HER TYPE.

YEAH 

WHAT'S YOUR TYPE THEN? EVERYONE ELSE WAS BORED WITH THE CONVERSATION.

SMART, FUNNY, NICE, KIND, HOT, SPECIAL 

HOW MANY QUALTIES DO I FIT? 

YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW? 

YES! 

YOU FILL…….. I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT THERESA SAID BECAUSE SHE WHISPERED THE REST INTO JAY'S EAR, BUT JAY LOOKED REALLY HAPPY AND THERESA SEEMED TO SIT ON HIS LAP.

THAT'S ALL I CAN TYPE FOR THIS POST. SEE YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE

_Sukfong_

**Sunday September 10 2006**

**Dear Granny,**

**Hi! How are you? I'm fine. Sorry I haven't written yet but I just got settled. My roommate's name is Odie, he nice and really, actually , accurately, truly, and the mostest, I mean the most, most, biggest braineac, or smartest über smart guy, person, dude I know. He's studying Space science and he already is applying for a summer internship with NASA! I've made a lot of new friends. There's Jay, he's tall but shorter than me, he's smart and studying film, he wants to be a director. He likes Theresa. He's fought (kinda) all the guys hitting on her and he's really sweet with her. Theresa is an incredibly beautiful girl with long red hair. Her mom died when she was little, apparently and her Dad sent her away from England to boarding school. She's studying journalism but she wants to be an actor but her father wants her study journalism. She's put some girl's drink on her top because she said something. Archie likes Atlanta but he won't say anything. Thank you soooooooo much for the truck! I hope Pepe is behaving and likes the tricks! Love Herry**

_Sukfong_

_I can't belive Jay and Theresa are all gaga around each other. And Atlanta is so clueless. She doesn't even know I like her. Jay and the other guys snuck up on me rehersing what I was going to say when I asked her out, luckily I advioded that whole mess be suggesting ice cream. I really,really, REALLY wish we had what Theresa and Jay had._

_Sukfong_

Ich weiß, dass Hieb hofft, dass keiner in meiner Bande (auch bekannt als Archie, Odie, Herry, Neil, Eichelhäher und Theresa) weiß, dass ich Russisch kenne, ist es die einzige Art, wie ich meinen Tagebuch-Hieb-Zeitschriftenhieb zufälligen peice von privatem Papier behalten kann. Theresa ist o.k.. Sie ist mein bester Freund. Eichelhäher ist einem älteren BESSEREN Bruder ähnlich. Eichelhäher und Theresa sind verliebt sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, es erkrankt. Neil ist ein eingebildeter prteey Junge, aber er ist - der GRÖSSTE TEIL DER ZEIT o.k.! Herry wie der beste Kerl, der Leute verletzen wird, die die Leute in der Nähe von ihm verletzten. Das ist nett. Odie wie der kleine Bruder, den ich nie hatte, ist er so süß und reizend. HA! Er hat Meinung und wuchs vom skum von NYC auf. Und Archie... Ich tue nicht konw. Archie erschreckt mich, die Art, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich um ihn bin. Das ist aufregend, die Einnahme, lustig atmen. Ich bin aufgelegt, dass ich auf Wasser spazieren gehen kann. Ich verstehe es nicht. Seufzer. Th ganzes Universitätsding ist hart.

**Not telling what language it is. Update soon please (And add some cough drops!) School starts Sept. 5th. Review and please update. Mommy can I have vitamine C?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I'm all better now! Thanks for all the love and get better soons I got! Oh yeah um, No Archie's Mom and Atlanta's Mom are _NOT_** **related. I opened the phone book (Yellow Pages 2006 Halton and Peel regions ORANGEVILLE and area) I drew stars all over it but anyway in Bolton and Caledon East there are seven Blacks, in Brampton there's 44 so, proving my point just because their moms have the same last name DOES NOT MEAN THAT they are related. Also I was wondering: What is your funniest camp story? And Who is your favourite character and why? **

**Oh yeah school. I hope you all have a good first week, or second week or whatever. Oh yeah I'm writing this on my brand spankin' new computer. Ugh. I hate when people say brand spankin' new. It sounds so wrong, but enough blabbin', My Thank yous.**

Natie31101

The language is so people don't really know and How do you like this, not that long huh?

potter.snicket.artemis.fowl

Last chapter dude.

ChattyPants 

Yep. There from those shows.

left-hand freak

I used the cheap Bell $2 for 20 minutes to read my email on vaca.

Raven Artemis

Thank you!

Neonz

Chocolate makes everything better. And she only knows the one mentioned but I didn't know either soo……

rinoakes

Nope. I like the POVs too.

sugar stars

Gus rocks. He' so great! UPDATE!

christiankikyo

No, it was gonna be. Theresa doesn't feel bad, it's something I would do for ice cream

kitkat1327

That's Cheating! I used one too.

The Wizard of Kazath

Twin I'm messaging you some ideas in a few, hold on.

book luva

I'm a book luva too. Read Howl's Moving Castle, it rocks!

snowboarderchick

Um…yeah my mistake sorry! You win!

jekka10

Next chappie….. It's happening!

Emily 

Maybe…..

EilayAdnayVolieay

Thank you! The language was sooo much fub! I loved Wasga. School though…..

Loretta 

Cough drops are sooo appreciated!

hawaiin.ginger

I hoe so, and maybe. Also Don't tell anyone!

kittenscar 

Oh yeah! That was soooooo fun writing. And you know what? My Mom made muffins when I was reading your review!

caity

I was having so much fun!

Just An Invitation

"Uh huh….Yeah, totally…No! I'm thrilled! So can I?….Thanks! You ROCK! Ha! So, are… THEY ARE! AWESOME! I need a table for eight then… You will? Awesome! Thanks you're brilliant! Yeah. Love you too! Can't wait! See you next Friday. Bye!" Theresa clicked off her cell phone and stopped pacing back and forth in the Student Lounge. She sighed and then flopped on to the sofa next to Jay. Jay wrapped his arms around her. Atlanta, Archie, Herry and Odie looked up from the game of Monopoly on the coffee table. Neil draped himself in an over stuffed armchair, and pulled out his mirror.

"So who was that?" Jay asked. Theresa turned to him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"My Dad. As of an hour ago, Sinclair Industries is now the proud owners of the Hilton Hotel Chain."

"No way!" Atlanta sat up from her crouching position and upset the game bored.

"HEY!" Archie complained.

"Yes way! He's holding a GIGANTIC bash at the Hilton in New York next Friday. He's reserved a table for my friends and he's getting a special, secret performer! It's gonna be THE party of the year!"

"I didn't know that the Hilton was for sale" Odie said picking up the game pieces.

"Paris spent too much money, so they need to sell it, or face bankruptcy." Neil said bored.

"Really?" Herry asked.

"Whatever. The main thing is, you guys are all invited. It's black tie and you need a date so…" Theresa trailed off and she looked scared. "Shit." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Okay, this party is Social Elite."

"Yeah, so?" Archie asked.

"Today is Wednesday; I have two days to make you all Social Elites."

"So…."

"We better get started."

Theresa turned on her heel and stared to Neil's room, the others fallowed.

"HEY! Why MY room?"

"Because your room is the biggest" Theresa replied. Neil pouted but let everyone file into his room. Six of them lounged about on armchairs and Neil's bed. Theresa turned around and brought out some cherry red lipstick and on the Room length mirror wrote:

_**SOCIAL ETTIQUITE **_

"HEY! THAT'S MY MIRROR!"

"You've got hundreds." Theresa said. "Okay, first off is how you act in the limo ride."

"Limo?"

"Yes. Archie you have to OPEN the limo door for Atlanta. Atlanta you smile and slide in then let Archie slide in beside you. Herry, Odie and Neil will meet their dates at the party. Archie, hold open the door for Atlanta, Jay you do the same too, with me. Are you taking notes?" Jay hap his notebook open and was jotting this down. Odie had his laptop out, Neil had his tape recorder, Archie and Atlanta had cell phones out and Herry had a napkin and a crayon. "Good"

_**Lesson 1**_

_**Limo and Door Manners.**_

**_Date holds limo door open for girl. Girl slides in and lets Date sit beside her. Engage in conversation. NOT ARGUMENTS! When arriving at place, Date gets out first and holds open limo door for girl. Girl's legs out first then lets Date help her out. Date offers girl his arm. GIRL MUST TAKE IT, walk to door talking about a common interest. I.E. Hunting, the night's weather or the country club. NO SPORTS! OR DEBATES Date must hold open door for girl. She must smile and walk in, Date follows her. If door man, then ignore the Date holds open door, Date just fallow her in._**

"Archie's my date?" Atlanta asked in midtype. Theresa whirled around lipstick in hand.

"Yeah. Odie, Herry and Neil have three of my best girlfriends from England as dates"

_**Lesson 2**_

_**Going to Table and Table Manners**_

**_In the Entrance Hall, or Lobby, Date offers his arm again. GIRL MUST TAKE IT. Engage in conversation about the décor; complement the Date and Girl and Host slash Hostess. Go to the table that has your last name on the little card. Date pulls out chair for Girl. Date sits with Girl on left. Introduce yourself to the others at your table, and then engage in politics conversation. BE POLITE AND DO NOT OFFENED ANYONE WITH YOUR OPIONS! _**

"You want us to talk Politics AND be polite AND not offend anyone?" Archie looked up at the lipstick covered mirror. "You're askin' for a miracle"

"No, I'm not" Theresa said calmly. "It's been done. You and Atlanta not arguing the whole night, is asking for a miracle"

Odie tried to hide his laughter.

_**Lesson 2**_

_**Dinner and Food Manners**_

**_You work your way in. Knifes on your left, Forks on your right. Water glass is smaller then your wine glass. First comes the salad course, that's your FIRST fork. Then comes water. SIP SLOWLY! Then comes a Sorbet, it's to clear your plate before soup. You use the smallest spoon for Sorbet. After that comes Soup, you use the last spoon for soup. Then comes the main course. Meat, with shrimp, mash potatoes, and pasta Alfredo Use the knife and the big fork, the second fork in. After that comes desert, use the pie fork and the spoon given. There is also a butter knife and rolls through out the meal. NEVER TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL. NEVER NOT EAT WHAT IS ON YOUR PLATE. DO NOT GIVE SOMETHING TO THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU OR TAKE SOMETHING OFF THE PERSON'S PLATE! SAY THANK YOU TO THE SERVERS. DO NOT COMPLAIN!_**

"I don't like shrimp" Herry said.

"It's gonna be there. It's a diss to the chef if you don't eat everything" Theresa told him "Archie, Neil, Atlanta, Herry and Odie this is mainly for you. I'll try to have your table in eyesight for me but I won't be sitting with you. Jay and I will be sitting on the head table with my Dad, Cornelia, and some Executives. So everything here Jay, times it by a thousand." Jay gulped visibly.

_**Lesson 3**_

_**Dancing Manners.**_

**_After the meal, the floor will be cleared off and an orchestra slash singer will start a slow tune. The Host and Hostess will start dancing after the first verse OR sixteen counts, The Host's family must start dancing after sixteen beats the rest of the guest may dance. No wall flowers. Date must stand up and circle behind girl and offer his hand and say "Would you give me the pleasure of you hand in dance?" in which, the girl must answer "Why, yes. I would enjoy that". Then Date leads Girl on to the floor. The Dance is the Waltz, DANCE IN TIME WITH THE MUSIC!_**

"Theresa" Jay said nervously, playing with the collar of his blue and green striped shirt.

"Yes?" She asked testily. Theresa had an if-you-give-me-one-other-bad-thing-to-tell-me-I'll-turn –you-inside-out, look on her face.

"I don't dance" He said quickly.

"WHAT? JAY I HOPE TO GOD, YOU'RE KIDDING ME COZ JAY RYES YOU SURE AS HELL ARE DANCING!" Theresa yelled. Jay winced and sunk lower in the Armchair. Theresa sighed, closed her eyes and counted to ten; she rubbed her temples then re-opened her eyes. "Okay, who here can dance?" Herry, Neil, Odie and Atlanta raised their hands. Theresa eyed them skeptically. "Who can do the waltz, foxtrot, box step, or tango?" All hands came down. Theresa got her lipstick and scribbled something on the six people in front of her foreheads. On Jay's head was: **_I can't_** .On Atlanta's head was: **_Dance_**. On Archie's head was: **_So ask me_**. On Neil's head was: **_To dance so_**. On Odie's head was: **_I can embarrass_**. On Herry's head was: **_Myself in front of you_**.

The six saw what Theresa had written and instantly complained.

"HEY!"

"I CAN SO DANCE!"

"MY HEAD! THERESA MY MODELING CAREER!"

"THERESA!"

"I'M NOT A RED GIRL!"

"YOU DIE NOW!"

Theresa got her purse that she had dubbed Louie and took out what looked to Archie was a nail polish bottle put it was empty, or so it seemed. Theresa unscrewed the lid and whipped the brush on each of their foreheads, covering the letters completely.

"There! Now until you can dance like you've always been dancing you have to walk around with that on your head."

"Clear polish!" Neil moaned "Impossible to get off, without special nail polish remover! And that type costs a fortune!"

"How much?" Archie asked pulling out his wallet.

"Five Gees"

"Shit. Sorry" Archie shrugged sheepishly showing one hundred dollars. Theresa smiled and took her Ipod and plugged it in to Neil's speaker and a waltz tune started.

"Archie put your LEFT hand on Atlanta's waist, hold her RIGHT hand. Atlanta hand on his LEFT shoulder and hold his right hand. Same with you guys" Herry and Odie were paired up and Theresa went and dragged Emma a pretty green haired girl to dance with Neil. Jay and Theresa assumed the positions. "Okay now Guy lead, Odie you lead, so that's one step back for the guy not Herry-Odie, now to the left forward and then to the right, now repeat. Back, left, front, right. Back, left, front, right. Back, left, front, right. Back, left, front, right." They danced for a few minutes "Okay, good." Theresa clicked to another waltz tune. Odie and Herry changed leaders. "This is easy, it's the waltz, and you just learnt the box step. Same positions only it's one, two three, one two three, in whatever pattern you like, but after the second one, two, three, guys take her right hand and twirl her. Then resume the one, two, three, repeat but instead of twirling guys lift your date up, then start from the beginning" After a lot of bumping and Atlanta falling and hitting Archie on the head, they finally mastered the waltz. Theresa clapped and then smiled evilly. "It is time to tango" Archie fell off the bed. "Same partners, Guy left hand on her back, Girl right hand on his shoulder, other hands hold and straight out in front of you, now walk counting eight counts. Then the box step, step then switch and repeat walking the other way and then at the end guy dip"

"Ayah!" Atlanta fell got herself up and punched Archie in the face.

"HEY!" Herry quickly stepped in between them. They tangoed for awhile, then Theresa made them walk the length of the hallway with two textbooks on their heads and Atlanta wore three inch stilettos. The next day Theresa gave each guy a tuxedo and on Friday she ambushed Atlanta…….

****

**Okay hold those things you're gonna pelt me with here! It's my first COTT cliffhanger and ya know what? I want some begging! Nah… I just want some reviews, so that would be nice. Oh and clear polish IS hard to remove-it's invisible! Next chapter is : The Cousin, the Queen and The Doorknob. Review and update your stories! Mawah! **

**Love Suk-fong!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I know I said I wouldn't update but ya know what I needed to just to stop the pain in my foot. Weds. Night I stepped on a needle at around eight and it was stuck in my foot, in the Orangeville hospital at the ER I was waiting for two hours, until 11 when they couldn't get it out, so I needed surgery and so on Friday at eleven I got it out, I needed stitches and I'm not walking, I'm limping sorta so. Yeah. Thank yous**

Neonz

Yep! My new Window XP Samsung 19" flat screen moniter and wireless high speed internet has not crashed yet! ( But I've only had it since labour day so……)

christiankikyo

Theresa can scare people.

iheartyou07

Thanks! Are you a new reviewer?

Nuuoa Eclaire

Yeah, that's happening next chappie.

sugar stars

I never tangoed, but at camp we had to waltz. YES CAMP!

Loretta 

Same with me!

EilayAdnayVolieay

Yes. Cliff hanger of doom. My fave thing. NOT

snowborderchickie 

Yeah. So, funny.

The Wizard of Kazath

I did. And UPDATE! Also thanks for going on my site.

Natie31101

Since I decided it! TYPE! Also you are the doorknob! LoL! Like you?

jekka10

You're the cousin in this!

The Cousin, The Queen and The Doorknob

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Atlanta screamed. Even though there were two solid pine doors and a hallway between them, it seemed like Atlanta was screaming in the boys ears. Archie winched. The fact he was stuck going to this, and he was wearing a tux, and the damn flower thing was sticking into him, it was not worth it, but ATLANTA was his date so…

Jay got up his courage and knocked on the girl's door. "Theresa? Atlanta? The limos been here for like an hour"

"JAY! The limo can wait! Daddy's paying for it and it's not like the driver has anything better to do! Besides he gets to drive the new richest girl in the world and her bonne fides! Her mes amies! Her best friends to her Daddy's new hotel chain par-TAY!" Theresa yelled.

"Theresa I swear if you ever come near- PUT THE DAMN EYE THING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Herry gulped visibly scared. Archie walked up to the pine door and pounded on the door.

"THERESA, ATLANTA GET YOU ASSES OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN GO!" Archie yelled. The door opened and Theresa's fist came out and struck him on the head. The door closed again and a few seconds later opened.

Atlanta came out wearing an Orange sparkly crisscross front strap floor length dress ending with a glass bead trim. It was backless. She wore matching Orange stilettos and she had bronze choker necklace with amethysts jewels. She had a matching bracelet, and a matching Orange mini purse that had room for one five dollar bill a tube of lipstick and one eye shadow pallet. Her short red hair had suddenly gotten shoulder length and almost all of it was twisted up in an elegant knot. A few strands of hair on either side were gently curled. She had plum eye shadow and Maybellene extra length mascara. Her lips were painted in soft Rose Petal lipstick, the same as the tube in her purse. Her earrings, in the first hole were chandelier Amethysts. Her second holes were empty.

"What are you starring at?" Atlanta demanded, walking out of the doorway. She took three steps then promptly lost her balance. Archie quickly grabbed her hand and held her steady.

"Never knew you could look so…..elegant" Archie mongered to get out. _You are such an idiot, you are such an idiot. That was such a stupid thing to say. What next? 'You look like the type of girl that my mom would kill to have as a daughter- in- law just coz she'd think you have sooooooo much money._

"Theresa's scary" Atlanta said simply.

"Speaking of Theresa…." Neil started when a long tan hairless leg in a silver stiletto about three inches taller. Then the other leg came out. Jay's jaw dropped.

Her jet black strapless dress started at calf length and a slit on her left side went up to almost her thigh. On her neck was a silver chain necklace with a diamond on it. Her long red hair was pulled up on her top of her head and a silver diamond tiara, lay on her hair. Her right hand had about fifty silver bangles and she had some colored eye shadow (Jay couldn't tell WHAT coulor) and cherry red lips. In her left hand was a slim silver purse holding the exact same contents as Atlanta's, only with Cherry Blossom lipstick.

"What do you think Jay?" She asked.

"Uh, um…."

"I knew it!" Theresa cried shrilly, tears forming in her eyes. "I look horrible! Oh now I'm gonna have to change again!" Theresa turned on her heel and started towards the dorm room. Jay grabbed Theresa wrist and drew her near.

"You look beautiful. More then beautiful, you look Goddess like" Jay said quickly and quietly. Theresa flushed.

"Are-are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure my entire life" Theresa smiled and she slipped her arm into Jay's and they all walked down into the Limo waiting. Archie, remembering the rules opened the door to let Atlanta get in, before Miles the chauffer, could open the door. Atlanta put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself before sliding in. Archie slid in next to her. Theresa got in and sat opposite Atlanta and Archie, Jay sat beside her. Facing the mirrored glass sat side by side Odie, Neil and Herry.

"So what are our dates like?" Odie asked. Theresa smiled.

"Well, Odie, one of my best friends from school is Natalie. She's really pretty, but she's wacky and wild and loves to have fun. You should have a great time with her. Herry, my cousin Jess will be your date. She looks a lot like me only her hair is shorter. She's really smart and sweet and she loves to tell jokes and read books and all that. And she LOVES food."

"Okay."

"What about me?" Neil asked. Theresa grinned.

"You get Victoria. She's from China; her family emigrated when she was five. Her boyfriend, who she dated since grade four died a couple years ago, in Iraq so the war's a pretty touchy subject. You'll have a riot"

"Why?"

"Well, this one bitch, and I mean _bitch_, bitch in grade ten decided she wanted Victoria's boyfriend. The girl had slept with teachers to get better marks. And Victoria does not like people like that. So she bribed-well intimidated a grade nine kid to buy about 500 condemns. She got a teeny tiny sticker picture of the girl and address stamps that said her dorm and her phone number and her email, and at night she snuck into the school and distributed them in all the lockers and stuffed some in class rooms. The next tons of boys who saw her advertisement came up to her. Then she and her boyfriend Ria, came up and she said 'I don't care if you advertise yourself, but please you're a big enough slut as it is, Do you REALLY need to get in to my boyfriends pants?'. Needless to say that girl was expelled"

Neil gulped. The limo stopped at the hotel and Miles got out and opened the door, letting Theresa out first then Jay, then Atlanta, then Archie, then Odie, then Herry and lastly Neil. A doorman opened the door to the hotel and the seven walked in. In the main lobby, the doors opened to the ballroom sitting at the fountain was a tall red haired girl in a navy blue strapless dress, a short light brown haired girl with pretty earring s in a long floor length light pink dress and lastly a short but a bit taller then the browned hair girl, girl with jet-black hair and a Chinese's red dress on.

"Jess! Natalie! Victoria!" Theresa called out, the three girls turned, and smiles broke out on their faces. They rushed to each other, hugged, said "Oh my god" and screamed.

"Girls, meet Atlanta, Archie, Jay, and your dates, Herry" Herry stepped up and offered Jess his arm, she took it smiling. "Odie," Natalie smiled and started a conversation about the Ipod she wanted to buy but her mother thought it would be a waste of money. "And Neil." Neil offered Victoria his arm; she looked at him coldly then walked into the Ballroom.

"Ookay"

"She not in a good mood Terri" Jess said in her British accent. "She just got off her mobile, it was Ria's maim, she wanted to know if Vic'll go to this museum opening about the soldiers that died in Iraq."

"Damn" Theresa muttered. "Just so you know Neil, she was the queen at school."

"Oh yes!" Jess clapped. "She was Queen Bitch, and she has such a temper. Nat was the crazy bitch, Terri was the hot bitch and I was the smart bitch"

"We just sorta got called bitches and the name stuck" Natalie told them. "Terri, HE'S here"

"Oh God." Theresa moaned then sighed "Okay, we've stood out here for long enough, we have to got inside now" They all went in the beautiful ball room. Victoria was sitting moodily at one table, Jess , Natalie, started over their so, the boys and Atlanta fallowed. Theresa and Jay said good bye to them and went to the long head table.

"DADDY!" Theresa cried flinging herself at a tall, red haired with a touch of grey man in a black tux.

"Theresa! Princess, how have you been?" Roger asked.

"Dad I've been right, been better, but I've been right" Theresa said. Jay noted her English accent coming back.

"Dah-ling!" A tall, women with a hot pink dress cried. "Well isn't this a poifect par-tay?"

"Yes, Cornelia, it certainly is 'poifect'" Theresa said forcing herself to be polite.

"Oh I have just the little surprisey for you!"

"Surprisey?" Jay mouthed.

"Don't ask" Cornelia turned and dragged a boy about their age that bore a striking resemblance to Jay, only without the highlights.

"Theresa" The boy said coldly.

"JD"

"So who's this scumbag you brought into OUR society?" JD sneered. Jay just met him, but already hated him.

"His name is-" Theresa started.

"Jay" He cut in. JD pretended he didn't hear him.

"Really, Theresa, I know you fancy yourself at the Elite of the Elite but really, He has the looks of a doorknob"

"no he ahs the looks of a God and has personality to match!" Theresa retorted "You on the other hand are a shallow, jackass, son of a whore and have a personality of a doorknob! I've had more interesting conversations WITH a doorknob! You slimy sea slug dumb ass!" Roger pretended not to hear this exchange of words and Cornelia was off annoying someone else.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Theresa dropped her soup on JD's lap and the platter of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, cherries, bananas and sprinkles ended up on JD's head.

Then the dancing started. It was a Waltz. Jay, Theresa, Roger and Cornelia opened the dance. Many couples joined. Jay saw Atlanta and Archie sort of makeshift dance. Odie and Natalie twirled , and Herry and Jess danced like one. Neil asked if Victoria wanted to dance but was given a short cold answer.

"Why don't I remove my head and use it as a soccer ball?"

Somewhere around one in the morning during a waltz, Jay asked her something.

"Theresa, will you go out with me?" Theresa looked up and smiled, she stood on her tiptoes, so she could reach his mouth and kissed him.

"Yes."

_Sukfong_

Jinx ran. He heard the sirens yell after him. He hid in an alley and ditched the orange jumpsuit for a disco look, complete with afro. Then he strolled down the streets of New York City. That kid was gonna pay.

**Ta da! What day a think? Well review and I'll update soon! Next Chapter's :Ghosts of the past. **

**Love**

**Suk-fong.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! My little baby cousin, who's a girl's named Silvia! Watch Heroes on NBC.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! And my Thank Yous! **

**snowboarderchick**

**Cool. I hope I was discritive enough in this chapter.**

**christiankikyo**

**Yeah. I know! Some guys don't get a clue and some girls are soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo UGH!**

**Natie31101**

**I actually listen to you complain! Sorry no NYC shirt, and go back to some chapters to figure it out**

**sugar stars**

**I'll stop yelling! You're like my internet big sib with the tsking. Don't worry, I don't hate you.**

**Nuuoa Eclaire**

**Creepy. My stitches will be out soon.**

**Loretta **

**Yep. I totally agree with you. JD is actually a real person. Nat, don't you think Mel kinda looks like Theresa?**

**Citrus-Lime**

**I will and soon as I update!**

**EilayAdnayVolieay**

**Jinx isn't a new character. He's been around.**

**iheartyou07**

**Yep. They looked awesome. Can you see them looking anything, but?**

**Neonz**

**Never sewing again. I'll fail home ec**

**The Wizard of Kazath**

**YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED!**

**Do you remember where jinx is from?**

* * *

Ghosts of the Past

"This is lame." Neil complained three weeks later, at the steps of New York City Museum of History. "Why do we have to come here?"

Jay looked down from the top marble stair, leading up to the grand doorway. Archie, Atlanta, Herry and Odie were already inside and Theresa's hand was entwined with his.

"Because it's a good experience. And it'll teach you a lot"

"You just wanna go coz Theresa wants see the Ancient Greek stuff." Neil pouted. Jay tried and failed to hide his smile. Jay and Theresa walked in. Neil pouted for a few minutes then realized that no one would come and say "Of course we won't go!", and his best friends were there and he might miss some inside jokes, so Neil scrambled inside. The revolving door just missing his foot, and the door hit a middle age man in the nose.

"Okay, what does everyone wanna see?" Jay asked.

"The Greek exhibit." Theresa said.

"Ancient weapons" Archie volunteered.

"Me too."

"Human evolution"

"I dunno"

"Oooohhh! They have a history of fashion!"

Jay sighed. "None of those exhibits are ANYWHERE near each other"

"How about this," Theresa suggested "Archie and Atlanta check out the weapons, Odie and Herry and Neil can see the Evolution and fashion stuff coz their both in Exhibit hall C, and we can see the Greek exhibit."

"Is everyone fine with that?"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"I guess"

"Sure"

"I wanna see the fashion first:"

"Okay. Rendezvous at seven PM here."

"Check." Archie dragged Atlanta towards the elevator. Odie, Herry took off to exhibit hall C with a whining Neil dragging behind him.

"C'mon" Theresa took his hand and led him up the marble staircase. Half way up, and on one stair above him, Theresa turned, and slid her hands around his neck. Jay drew her in and they started kissing until they heard a "Mommy what are they doing?" They broke apart blushing and walked up to the exhibit.

"Whoa…"

It was a long echoey hall. Theresa walked awestruck through the exhibits. Jay trailed behind her. Theresa stopped suddenly in front of a stone statue of Chimera. Jay read the plate of information beside the statue.

"**_In _****_Greek mythology_****_, the Chimera (_****_Greek_****_Χίμαιρα_****_ (Chímaira); _****_Latin_****_ Chimaera) is a monstrous creature made of the parts of multiple animals. Chimera was one of the offspring of _****_Typhon_****_ and _****_Echidna_****_ and sister of such monsters as _****_Cerberus_****_ and the _****_Lernaean Hydra_****_. Descriptions vary – some say it had the body of a _****_goat_****_, the tail of a _****_snake_****_ or _****_dragon_****_ and the head of a _****_lion_****_, though others say it had heads of both the goat and lion, with a snake for a tail. It is generally considered to have been female, despite the mane adorning its lion's head. All descriptions, however, agree that it breathed _****_fire_****_ from one or more of its heads. Sighting the chimera was a sign of _****_storms_****_shipwrecks_****_, and _****_natural disasters_****_ (particularly _****_volcanoes_**"

"No!" Theresa gasped.

_A tall dark haired man in a black business suit threw open and egg, a horrible Chimera appeared._

"_Oh my God" Theresa moaned._

"_ODIE!" Jay yelled, holding a sword._

"_If you out the pieces of the egg together it'll disappear-at least in theory" Odie said "Why don't I get the eggs" Odie darted._

"_HURRY!" Archie yelled. The last piece of the egg was behind the Chimera's leg, the snake was about to bite Odie, Jay ran and pushed Odie out of the way. The Chimera bite Jay._

"_No! Not like this!" Jay moaned. Theresa ran, in a split second she was at his side and had her arms around him. She blinked back tears._

"_No! God! Jay no!" He went limp in her arms, her tears flew freely "NO! No! No! God! JAY!"_

"Theresa?" Jay asked concerned. Theresa looked up, not noticing the tears running down her cheeks. He was here, alive, with her. Theresa felt so relieved. She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, relieved that he was alive.

_Sukfong_

Archie looked at the spear. Shiny-really shiny for a five hundred year old stick with a stone on it. Atlanta was looking at swords, not paying attention to him. That gave him the perfect idea. He took the spear, and gently tapped her on the back with the tip of the spear.

"Witch! You'll pay!" He snarled. Atlanta turned surprised then she playfully took the spear from his hand.

"What did I do?"

"Beat me in a race to get here"

"HA! But I'm fast!"

"No one's faster than me!"

"I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES ! YES !"

"NO! NONONONONONONONONONONO!"

"Excuse me, but that sword is not a toy" A big beefy security guard told them. Atlanta smiled sheepishly and handed him the sword. The two quickly ran out.

"Oooohhh, if looks could kill"

"He's like a modern day Medusa"

Archie was suddenly taken by an ugly, stone skinned woman with a snake Mohawk hair Du. She would have given him nightmares normally, but she was trying to kill him.

"Ugh"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine"

_Sukfong_

"Fascinating!" Odie exclaimed looking at a gold robot. Herry was fooling around with the blue matching one. "Amazing! Truly amazing robotics! To think they were found in a volcano!"

"Hey I was the sacrifice!" Neil suddenly called looking up from his reflection.

"They made THE ultimate sacrifice," Odie said. "Jumping in the volcano to save us"

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Herry yelled. Odie and Neil just shrugged.

* * *

**HEY! Okay pathetic chapter I know but I need to get it done and all so I can start on the Hallowe'en one, which is called All Hallows Eve. So until then please review and update!1**

**Love Suk-fong **


	11. All Hallows Eve

**BOO!!!!!!!!!!! Ha! Did I scare you? No? Yes? Tell me!!!!!! This is my scary chapter. For THIS year at least. Please read this while watching the most scary movie you know. Now My thank Yous.**

**christiankikyo**

**Thanks! He's not clue less in this.**

**Natie31101**

**You can't rant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!! that's like ma worse chapter ever then!!!!!!!! Nat start ranting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I'm being YOUR cluless ness thing**

**Citrus-Lime**

**I'm writing more!!!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neonz**

**Don't eat me please! Otherwise I can't update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**iheartyou07**

**That made me laugh too.**

**Loretta **

**Yeah. That's true I just kinda edited it for me.**

**The Wizard of Kazath**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's your b-day but ya know it's Tuesday. UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**sugar stars**

**It will be coz I hate being left hanging. Memo to self actually update other story.**

* * *

All Hallows Eve

October 31st. This was the night of little kids going trick-or-treating get really cheap candy, and some good types. When he was ten Archie refused to dress up in the stupid costumes and go out in the freezing cold to get some crummy candy-he went and took his sisters instead. But now at seventeen, in University he was going to watch the most horrific movie ever made. _Death's Kiss_.

Archie was flopped on a bean bag chair in Atlanta's and Theresa's dorm. Atlanta was lying on her stomach, on the floor. Odie was sitting on a giant pillow, Neil was in the other bean bag chair and Odie was sitting on the desk chair. Curled up on the bed hands intertwined were Theresa and Jay. There was a carton of MUG root beer, and DR. PEPPER. Licorice and M&Ms littered the floor and a gigantic bowl of popcorn was in Herry's possession. Neil had insisted on not watching the movie until nine a t night, when it was completely dark. Sure it was Tuesday and the movie was three and a half hours long but who really cared? His first class was at 10:30 the next morning, he'd be okay.

Theresa pressed play and the opening credits rolled on screen.

_Sukfong_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The redhead girl screamed, before the decaying hands of the monster strangled her. She struggled but her flesh started decaying at its touch. The screen blacked and then DIRECTED BY JAYMES MUIRHEAD, flashed on screen.

Herry's nails were gone haven bitten them so much. Odie had gone to the washroom five times in an hour, puking. Neil had tears run down his face, making the bean bag an incredible soggy mess. Atlanta had grabbed Archie's wrist so hard there were indents and what had started out fine on the bed, ended with Theresa behind jay, her hands on his shoulders, peeking over, every now and then. Jay himself was scared stiff, but Theresa was scared even more.

"Oh. My. God." Jay uttered finally. "I have seen a lot of scary things but that was the scariest."

"I can stand my Dad seeing Cornelia and she's the scariest thing on the planet – with the exception of that"

"Ugh." Atlanta said shaking.

"The Bronx isn't as freaky as that"

"Granny"

"This cannot be good for my pores!" All of a sudden, six started laughing hysterically. Archie put up his hood.

"Oh c'mon Arch- you MUST have been scared!" Atlanta said sitting up.

"I don't do scared" Archie said coldly. He stood up. "It's 12:30 and we classes tomorrow. Night" He got up and unlocked the door. Part of the deal was they all had to sit through it. The boys fallowed them out, Jay pausing to kiss Theresa good night.

"Stupid" Archie muttered before going to sleep.

_Sukfong_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Archie sat up straight. A girl had screamed. She sounded freakishly like Theresa. Jay had already kicked open the door and had sprinted across the hall. Archie ran to fallow him. Something leaped out at Jay. It was Theresa; she flung her arms around him.

"Oh thank God" Jay muttered. Odie, Herry, and Neil joined the four of them. For the first time Archie noticed that Atlanta was wearing boxer shorts and a blue cami.

"Who the hell screamed and ruined my beauty sleep?" Neil demanded.

"No clue" Atlanta said.

"Oh my God. Guys?" Odie asked.

"What?" Archie asked nervously. Odie pointed to the deep red blood flooding the halls.

"Shit" Theresa cursed. They ran. The brightly lit dorm hall was dusty, abandoned and scary. They ran to the washroom, which was equally as creepy.

"Oh God! What's happening?!" Atlanta asked, her face was white. Theresa was clinging to Jay's arm.

"I don't know" Odie asked.

"Okay," Jay gulped, running his free hand through his hair. "Okay. Herry, you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Just-just peachy"

"Neil?"

"Neil? Neil this is not a good joke dude. Stop hiding"

"Jay, Neil's not here" Jay whirled around. There was Theresa, Herry, Odie, Archie and Atlanta –but no Neil. The lights went off. Theresa and Atlanta screamed. The lights came on.

Theresa was so glad that Jay was holding her otherwise she would never have stood again. Her heart was racing and she would have bitten through her lip. Jay held her closer and breathed hard in her ear.

Neil's movie star body was mangled and his neck was broken. His perfectly combed hair was all mussed up and his mirror was dull and faded.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no" Atlanta whimpered. There was a sickening crack and all the mirrors in the room broke.

"C'mon!" Jay led them out of the room, still holding Theresa.

The blood was up to their ankles now.

"If this is some stupid initiation thing then it's not worth it!" Odie cried as they waded.

"The elevator!" Archie yelled. The Elevator was at the end of the hall, they took off running. The hall which was usually so short now seemed impossibly long. Finally! They were three feet from the elevator and the blood was up to their knees.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Odie bellowed. He was behind them. Jay, Theresa, Archie, Atlanta and Herry whirled around and saw the blood consume Odie.

"ODIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Herry yelled. Archie pounded the down button.

"C'mon, c'mon" Finally the elevator opened. They all rushed in- but Herry.

"Herry c'mon!" Jay yelled.

"**_YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"_** Herry cackled, turning his head around, his body was facing Odie, but his head was facing them. His eyes were glowing a freaky yellow.

"Oh God" Theresa whimpered.

"_**JOIN YOUR FRIENDS!!!!!!! DEATH WILL BE PAINLESS!!!!!"**_

"Sorry. Not interested!" Archie cried as he pressed the close door button. Herry floated towards them but the door shut. Atlanta leaned against the wall.

"Thank God" She cried. Theresa was clinging to Jay's arm.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't-" Jay was cut off by the Elevator dropping ninety feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed as the elevator crashed to the lobby and the doors opened.

Archie staggered out, fallowed by Atlanta.

"I never wanna go on another freakin' elevator again" Archie said before puking.

"Theresa c'mon" Jay said.

"I-I'm stuck!" Theresa wailed.

"WHAT?!" They turned around to see the carpet snake around Theresa's legs binding her to the elevator and the metal railings strangling her.

"HELP! HELP! HEL-UGHK!" Theresa screamed before the railings strangled her and her eyes became dull green.

"Theresa!" Jay ran in and the elevator door closed behind him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard Jay yell. Atlanta shuddered, and took Archie's hand. Archie took off running towards the parking lot.

"We gotta get out of here" He said. "Atlanta- Atlanta? Atlant-tah? Oh Lord."

Atlanta's body was on the ground, her throat slit, blood gushing out. Archie dropped to his knees cupping her in his hands. "Atlanta! Atlanta NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!" Archie cried. Tears fell down his face.

He felt the icy cold edge of the razor sharp knife slide under his Adam's apple.He closed his eyes. And waited for the cut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Sukfong_

"ARCHIE!!!!!" Archie sat up. Sweat was pouring down his face. Atlanta was staring him in the face.

"What? Atlanta? You, you're dead"

"No! Course not! You just had a nightmare. The movie DID scare you! Ha!"

"Yeah right!" Archie scoffed. He just noticed that everyone was crowding his room.

"Archie?" Atlanta asked.

"Yeah?"

"BOO!"

Archie threw his pillow at her. Halloween wasn't as lame now.

* * *

**Hey. How was that? I'm not usually this lame scary but, it seemed appropriate. Next Chapters Job Wanted. Review and Update. **

**Love Suk-fong.**


	12. Chapter 12

**  
YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just saw Meet you at the crossroads, again!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But why does Cronus say "Happy Halloween Jay"???? At the school assembly on Fri., I embarrassed my sister coz I had to say "Thanks for coming Absolute and Article one!"but I had fun. The principal said I should have Emced the entire thing. The Mike was too high!!!!!! Now ma thank yous**

Citrus-Lime

So that explains why I can't find your story

kittenscar

hazzah for Halloween TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

sugar stars

No. I like making people laugh. I have a weird sense of hummor

Natie31101

Okay. Nat's corrected me. Oh yeah She came up with Theresa and Atlanta's job thing, well I did, but she put us in it.

Neonz

When I have a nightmare I write.

christiankikyo

Okay, you know all my stories based on episodes things!!!

Loretta  
REALLY??????

ChattyPants

Well I had the chapter done earlier then I thought.

Raven Artemis

Okay. I know it was cheesy but it's fun

iheartyou07

So do I. Natalie fell asleep during a horror movie, Becky has scars from my grip

pyro's hoodie

So do i.

The Wizard of Kazath

YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're welcome

jekka10

Keep reviewing and I'll love you for it. How did you like you in the chapters? Theresa's cousin Jess. You'll be coming around a lot in second year.

* * *

Job Wanted

"Shit" Odie cursed.

"What?" Jay asked lazily from where he and Theresa sat cuddling.

It was Friday night and up until five minutes ago Odie was updating Theresa's desktop computer. Atlanta had been studying and Archie was flipping through one of Theresa's fashion magazines. There was a movie on, but only Herry was watching it, Neil had his mirror out and was looking at himself.

"I'm broke"

"Huh?" Archie jerked to attention.

"I'm broke. I only have five bucks left" Odie pulled out his wallet and showed them the lowly five dollar bill. That started everyone pulling out their wallets.

"Twenty bucks left. Damn" Archie swore.

"I got one….two…three….four….five…six…." Herry started counting the dollar bills.

"My Mom's gives me fifty dollars a month for food and clothes and bills and stuff, but I need to buy more" Atlanta told them.

"I have a hundred left now," Jay started "But I'm not gonna let my parents pay for everything."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neil shrieked.

"What? You got a zit?" Theresa asked snidely.

"NO! I just realized I never was mailed the check I got for the calendar!!! Oh man I was totally robbed!"

Everyone looked at Neil weirdly for a second then switched their gazes on Theresa.

"What?" She asked finally.

"You need any money?" Jay asked.

"Nah. Got loads of credit and plus, Daddy's rich"

"What are we gonna do????" Archie moaned.

"Simple," Theresa answered grinning wickedly, "You get a job"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Sukfong_

"Saturday morning. No classes. And I'm up at eight AM, something's wrong with this picture" Archie grumbled.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." Jay said.

"Shut up."

"Odie's got a job being a 'Homework Helper' for some middle school kids and Neil's dragging Herry to a commercial. Theresa and Atlanta are meeting Victoria and Natalie for lunch, and then doping Job searching, we might as well get it done now."

"Shut up! I don't know what we have to do this in the morning!" Archie whined.

"It doesn't matt- Oh there's a job. See ya!" Jay crossed the street, leaving Archie yelling behind him.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING THIS TOGETHER!!!!!"

_Sukfong_

"So, you need jobs?" Natalie asked sipping her diet Pepsi.

"Well, Atlanta does" Theresa corrected.

"Where's Jess?" Atlanta asked, eating a wrap.

"Off with her father, somewhere in Paris" Victoria said. She wasn't as moody as usual, but she wore a black tee with the words SAVE YOUR BREATHE FOR YOUR INFLATEABLE DATE.

"Well what do you wanna do?"

"No waiting tables. That was a nightmare in high school, and I'm not doing it now" Atlanta said after gulping down a slushy.

Natalie and Victoria exchanged glances.

"Why don't you work with us?"

_Sukfong_

"So why are we here again?" Herry asked. Neil groaned.

"FOR MY AUDDITION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh huh," Herry nodded seriously "Why?"

"COZ I WANT MONEY!!"

"Okay, Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Sukfong_

"Your resume is good." Mr. Whitman said, shuffling papers on his desk, before peering at Jay over thick gold rimmed glasses. "Excellent swimmer. Olympic level it seems, and then, you can boat. Hmmmm. Mr. Ryes, you seem to qualify. But then, there's the small fact you are still seventeen….."

"Mr. Whitman, I know I'm young, but I can assure you I am extremely responsible."

"Yes. I know. Your Q and A answers rank higher than anyone here at WHITMAN'S WORKOUTS which is remarkable. I'm persuaded but still…."

"Sir, I will do my hardest, and I will put my best effort in everything you ask me to do. I will measure up to every employee you have"

Mr. Whitman chuckled. "Well, m'boy, you sure go taller then me" Jay was a half a foot taller than Mr. Whitman.

"Yes sir."

Mr. Whitman sighed then leaned forward.

"Jay, I am an old man, and I have made little mistakes in my life but when I do make mistakes they are huge, please be like my gut tells me and be a good, hard honest worker. Do not be another mistake in my life"

"I-I won't sir. I promise"

Mr. Whitman leaned back and smiled.

"I trust you, Jay. Welcome aboard son. You're the newest life guard."

_Sukfong_

"Natalie" A tall girl sneered. "Still a little whore aren't you?"

"Please. I'm a slut. A whore is from your mother's age. It was made for your mother" Natalie said sweetly, before flipping her hair back and stalking off, head held high into a warehouse at the harbor.

"Why are we here?" Atlanta asked.

"To meet Kouga"

_Sukfong_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Archie yelled.

_Sukfong_

"So, you want to be dancers at _Simple Pleasures_?" Kouga, a tall dark haired man wearing a muscle shirt asked.

"Uh….yeah?" Atlanta asked.

"Hhhhmmm. You both have the looks. But still …." Kouga thought for a second "What size?"

"What?!" Theresa asked.

"What size are you chests?"

"Uh…"

"For the love of …." Victoria started. "Theresa's C-38, Atlanta a-36"

"I do not know if I should take them on"

"They'll be your money makers."

"Still…"

"Kouga, you've got Nat the Brat, and Suk-fong, we're the biggest money makers you got. Take them on and you're making ka-ching"

"But the law says…"

"You're running an illegal strip club."

"Right. Very well. You're in. Names"

"Don't give your real names" Natalie warned. Theresa nodded.

"I'm Star and she's Redd"

"Perfect. Now you'll start in the main room, at-"

"Give them mine and Nat the Brat's rate"

"$100 an hour? Suk-fong, you're insane"

"These are your money makers. They'll work Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday 10 pm to 3 am, and Saturday 11 pm to five am."

"I get their tips, though."

"Okay."

Kouga shoved a pen and a piece of paper in front of Theresa and Atlanta.

"Sign this"

_Sukfong_

"Now, now, now" Larry the audition guy said pacing in front of the men waiting. "We are looking for a face. Someone fresh, someone new, someone- YOU!" Larry screamed, pointing at Neil.

"ME?"

"No, not you HIM!"

"HERRY?!"

"Yes! He's perfect!! He's the after to him!"

"They don't look anything alike."

"But they will."

"I hate you" Neil muttered to Herry, who was looking confused.

* * *

**YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter done. Pretty long too!!!! Next chapters Trains, Planes and Automobiles. It'll be up soon.**

**REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now this has been a hard week for me. Oh and from now on Natie31101 is credited as being co-author coz I bounce ideas off her and she's gets songs in ma head. Anyway, Best friend hospital , way too much homework, best friend who pours Sunny Dee over my head got a girlfriend. Got chased by a police car when ma dad was dropping off his and my mom's voting poll thingy. And now annoying little sister wanting me to get off. Sooooooo, that's ma week. And now ma thank yous.**

RainPawAtlanta

Well keep reading, and you'll find out.

Theresa17

Thanks girl!!!!!

kittenscar

I know!!!! Is it wrong if your in love with a cartoon?

snowboarderchick  
His job's a secret.

Raven Artemis

Well, sure…. But it's a job I'd do, but that's just me

Loretta

I've updated

Neonz

Yeah. Jobs ugh.

sugar stars

AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! You'll finish!

iheartyou07

It hasn't run out. It's just …. Not working!!!!!

CotTlover  
I hope I clarifided

Nuuoa Eclaire

Coz it's fun?????????

jekka10

Okay, I won't

The Wizard of Kazath

In a chapter un known to you guys!!!! YOU UPDATED YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jamin-Newfie

His horrible job. Heh.

twiinklestar

I've updated.

**And now please read and review Forgotten Memories by Nattie31101 and Nat TYPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or else you can never use my computer again. Please read and review You can Keep your hat on and read Can't help falling in love again by the Wizard of Kazath who finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Now read and review please. **

* * *

Planes, Trains and Automobiles

Jay did not like being in the bottom. He had worked his entire life to being on the top. He was a fighter, but then, with Theresa….well that was a whole different matter. Jay also hated PDA's but again Theresa changed his mind.

"Can I have your number?" A muscular voice tore into Theresa's and Jay's make out session and brought them back from Lala land to planet earth, more specifically, the couch in the Student union, where Herry was sitting in an overstuffed armchair and Archie, Neil, Odie and Atlanta were playing monopoly.

Theresa moved off Jay and smiled.

"Sure" She said huskily then redid her lipstick. "Anyone have a marker?" Herry handed her the black permanent marker he was using to draw their pictures. She motioned with one finger, for the tall, tan, handsome boy to come near her, ignoring Jay's horrified face. He leant down and Theresa scribbled on his forehead. She blew him a kiss and he walked away with an amazed expression on his face.

Everyone burst out laughing. On his forehead was **_1-800-YOU -WISH! Love Theresa_**

"That Terri," Archie whipped a tear away from his face "is classic"

Theresa shrugged before leaning back on Jay and continuing their make out session.

Atlanta laughed then stared at the board.

"_Are you sure we should do this?" Atlanta asked. Natalie laughed in her black tank top that said Love me. Screw my attitude._

"_Why not? Look, you don't sleep with them and it's strictly business but it shows off your feminism and gives you a helluva exercise. If you don't wanna, then just quit, but it pays way more than saying 'Do you want fries with that?'"_

"_I will" Theresa decided. "'Lanta?"_

_Atlanta sighed. "Yeah. No sleeping with them, but it'll be fun to be a girl"_

"ATLANTA!"

"WHAT?" She snapped at Odie who was waving his hand in front of her face.

"You're back from planet Zicadoodle"

"Never was on planet Zicadoo-whatever"

"Thanksgiving is on Friday" Herry said.

"Yeah. I'm going with Jay to Washington. I can't stand a holiday with Cornelia" Theresa rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Herry and Odie are coming with me to New Olympia" Neil said.

"New Olympia…" Archie trailed off "That seems like home for some reason"

"Yeah" Atlanta echoed. "Well Archie's coming with me to the big TO"

_Sukfong_

Theresa and Jay sat in their compartment on Route 223. The overnight express. They could hear a kid's DVD player playing the Lion King. A song started. Jay offered Theresa his hand and she leant against them as the slowly danced to Can you feel the love tonight?

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_

Theresa and Jay turned slowly, lost in each others arms.

"And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best"

There was a pause in the music and Jay whispered in Theresa's ear.

"I love you. I know we've only been dating for a few months but I feel like I've known you for my entire life. Like in a life we both once lived and-"

"I love you too. I've always loved you." Theresa whispered back before kissing him softly.

_  
"There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours"_

_Sukfong_

Archie was driving because Atlanta had yet to get her license, they had the radio on.

"You actually like Justin Timberlake? He sounds like a girl half the time"

"But his lyrics rock!"

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. _

Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast_

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_

The radio station 102.5 FM sang. Atlanta held her ears.

"That was pure shit!"

"That was amazing masterpiece!"

"Right up there with Bach"

Archie stuck out his tongue.

_"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around._

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
whoa breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."_

_"_That's good music"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SHIT MUSIC!" Atlanta hit him.

_"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started,  
I'm chasing after you?_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely and complete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me  
_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm running and I crash  
Oh where to go?  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started,  
I'm chasing after you?_

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I crash  
Oh where to go?  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Waiting by a moment here with you?"_

"Thanks for listening to 102 .5 FM. Fun for you ears! That was the new hot SexyBack by Justin Timberland, Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick and Falling in love by Lifehouse."

_Sukfong_

_"_Let's have another!" Neil shouted his words a bit slurred as he held up a bear bottle. "Oh God I love Mickey!"

They had been in the air on Neil's mommy's airplane and Neil had brought out the wine.

"I love Mickey sooooooo much. I'm gonna sing"

"What?"

_"Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey_

_Hey Mickey!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey_

_'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

_Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the hooves,everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey_

_So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey  
(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey (Mickey) (huff huff)  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey"_

_Sukfong_

There was only on bed in their compartment. Theresa didn't know how Jay felt about it but secretly it filled her with a thrill she did not quite understand.

"Uh, um… there's only one bed" Jay started to go red.

"Yeah. But we're adults so we can handle it"

"Right" Jay nodded then turned away so Theresa could change. Theresa slipped on red pajamas pants and a white tank top. Jay pulled off his shirt and pulled on pajamas pants. They slipped in to bed. Theresa's head rested on his chest.

In love with Jay. In love with Jay. In love with Jay. The trains seemed to say.

"Truth or dare" Theresa reverted to an instinctual game.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me like you never have before"

Jay moved to her and kissed her, softly, and passionately. The kiss was filled with everything he longed to do, and say. His life, breathe, soul and heart. When he finally let go, Theresa shivered in surprise.

"Wow"

"You turn. Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Why do you love me?"

It was such a simple question, but it made Theresa pause, trying to describe to him.

"Because I do." She said simply "Because it feels like the only thing I can do. It's what I was meant to do. It's the whole reason I live and breathe, because of you. You're my everything. I don't know how I survived with out you. And that kiss, was heaven"

Jay kissed her again, pleased with her answer.

_Sukfong_

"Welcome to Abraham's Star. Have a fruit cake" The bored manger of the seedy motor hotel where Archie and Atlanta would spend the night before continuing on to Toronto.

"Thanks" Archie said dryly.

"Fallow me to your room"

They fallowed her to an awful hot pink room.

"It's…nice" Atlanta said finally.

"Excuse me" Archie said and headed to the bathroom and there was a flushing sound.

"This room is haunted"

"Haunted?" Atlanta asked.

"Yes, by a ghost. Sir Abraham himself"

"Who?"

"Abraham Lincoln, the guy in the bible, married to Sarah."

"I thought he was a president"

Archie came out of the washroom, without the fruitcake.

"He haunts anyone who flushes fruitcake down the toilet"

Archie froze. "Uh oh…"

The cheap TV flew out of the cadent.

"OH GOD!"

"GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!" Atlanta screamed before running out, fallowed by Archie. They didn't stop screaming until they were in the car, twenty miles away.

_Sukfong_

Odie whispered to Herry. Herry nodded. Odie and Herry stood up and started to cheer.

_"OK! I'm a cheerleader now"_ Odie sang

_"U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly _

_You ugly_

_You ugly_

_You ugly_

_You ugly"_ Odie and Herry yelled.

_"I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew_

_I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do."_ Odie sang.

_" Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
Or did a truck run over your face instead"_ Herry yelled.

_" There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill"_

_"You're ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly. You ugly. You ugly." Both of them yelled._

_"What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)"_

_"You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo"_

_"You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!"_

_"So funny"_

_" You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig"_

_" Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin"_

_" You can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize"_

_" Yo mama says you ugly –"_

_"You ugly!  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly. You ugly. You ugly."_

_"Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy Get busy  
Yo mam says your ugly"_

_" Get busy"  
_

_"Yo mam says your ugly"_

_"Get busy"_

_"Yo mam says your ugly"_

_"Get busy"_

_"Your ugly! _

_U.U.U.U."_

_"Now I feel like blondie"_

_"U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly You ugly. You ugly."_

_"Quasimodo"_

_"Camel breath"_

_" Squarehead"_

_" Ugly!"_

_"Chicken legs"_

_" Pig face"_

_" Chin like bubba"_

_" Ugly!"  
_

_Fish lips"_

_"Toad licker"_

_" Poindexter_

_"Ugly!"_

_"Spaghetti arms"_

_" Limp butt"_

_Freak shown -ugly!_

_"U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly, you ugly  
U.G.L.Y" _

_"You could make an onion cry"_

_"U.G.L.Y" _

_" Like an alien chased by the F.B.I."_

_"U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y U.G.L.Y  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!"_

**

* * *

DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do ya think?????? Please read and review!!!!!!!! Next chapter THANKFUL.**

**Love Suk-fong**


	14. Chapter 14

**I could have been at my town's Tree lighting but no, I have to do dishes just so I can update. But it's cold and I know I updated a bit faster but I wanna get this ready so I can start Christmas chapters. Also any suggestions for upcoming chapters would be great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah. I get hit like 200 times but only ten or 12 reviews. Listen people Math is simple, review and I'll update. So to the people who read but don't review!!! REVIEW YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!! OR no more story. It's that simple.**

princessofoyownworld

Because they were drunk. That's what drunk Odies and Herries do. I didn't eant them puking

xoxstorii-goddessxox

Yeah. I was in a song mood.

Loretta

And you were totally awesome too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sugar stars  
Disney is the one thing

almost everyone knows.

And Sexyback,

I dance to it so I know the words,

but he sounds like a girl.

-Halceeon-

Cheerleaders are cool, Plus Nat got that song stuck in my head and

they're singing it to Neil

Natie31101

You suggested the song and I love the song and There's more fluff

GreenNoseRing

Oh My God!!!!!! I totally LOVE your story. It's so friggin' awesome and I want more!!!!!!!!!!!

iheartyou07

As many moments As I can make them

The Wizard of Kazath

You gotta update. Dyeing here!!!!!!!! Need to read more!!!!!!!!!!

**Now read and review!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Thankful

Theresa felt sick. She gripped Jay's hand nervously as they traveled through the crowds of people at the station. She had had an amazing night. Jay and her had been totally innocent and only cuddled, but still it seemed like it was the way to be waking up with her head on his chest, his arm around her, their legs tangled up together. It seemed so right as if it had happened before, in a time, long, long ago.

"Terri, relax" Jay tried hard not to smile at the red haired beauty gripping his hand.

"I feel sick" Theresa confessed "Did you feel that way when you met my Dad?"

"To be honest I'd rather go one on one with an evil mastermind immortal god than face meeting your dad again"

"Ha!" Theresa smiled.

"See? You're smiling. Relax! My mom and dad are a bit wacky and out there but they're great"

"Will they be so great when they meet me?"

"Theresa I love you and my mom and dad love me and love whatever I love because I love it and I love you, so they'll love you"

"I know. I love you" Theresa still felt nervous.

"JAY!!" A medium height woman with dark hair and a smile on her face ran up to Jay and hugged him.

"Hi Mom" Jay said to Viva. Viva turned to Theresa.

"You must be Theresa! I'm Viva, call me Vi, sweetie. It's so great to meet you!"

"Hey son" Tall blonde haired Peter Ryes said clapping his son on the back before shaking Theresa's hand. "Hello Theresa"

"Hullo Sir." Theresa's British accent became more noticeable. Jay knew by now, when every Theresa was nervous or around her father, her British accent came back. "Nice to meet you Sir. You as well Ma'am"

"Ma'am? Sweetie, you're the first girl Jay's every brought home-or dated come to think of it. You're family now" Viva tossed away all formalities. She linked arms with Theresa and led her towards the red SUV.

"Your mother likes her" Peter said as he helped Jay with his backpack and Theresa's overnight bag.

"I like her. A lot" Jay said.

Peter smiled "Good. Your mother will be heartbroken if you don't marry her"

"I'd propose now, if we weren't so young"

"When the time's right, you'll do it"

_Sukfong_

"So, the place was haunted by Abraham Lincoln?" Becca asked her daughter and Archie in her loft munching on pizza.

"Yeah"

"How did you know that? Did you talk to him with an Ouija Board or what?"

"Uh… well it just –" Archie trailed off. Becca looked at him, and Archie rethought it.

"And why does he like Fruitcake and not want to flush it?" She asked

"Well Mom, we saw the TV fall down and we were outta there"

"Everyone hates fruitcake. The ones my Grandma gave me when I was fourteen and I still have them as bookends. You did the right thing, but the plumbing…eugh horrible."

"I'm gonna go to the washroom" Archie excused himself. Becca looked at Atlanta and raised her eyebrows.

"Good guy" Becca mouthed.

"Archie?" Atlanta whispered.

"The two of you" Becca smiled. Her daughter looked sick but she'd see in time what Becca saw between Andrew and herself along time, and what she thought she saw between herself and David, but was way wrong. But what she saw in between Archie and Atlanta was real, and as real as any love possible. She could only hope Atlanta would stop being so dense and realize it before Archie got too tired of waiting.

_Sukfong_

"Mother? Mo-THER!!!!!!!! I'm HOME!!!!!" Neil called, his voice bouncing off the marble entrance hall.

"Neil? Oh Neil baby! You're home!!!" Cynthia cried as she walked down the grand staircase dressed in a red off the shoulder dress. She flung her arms around Neil and kissed him on each cheek "Mwah! Mwah! Oh Neil, baby. I didn't know you were coming home for Thanksgiving!"

"Mother, I phoned you, but your juice was a bit much" Neil said awkwardly.

"Oh and you brought your little friends too!" Cynthia just noticed Odie and Herry standing in the foyer. "Oh come in, come in!! I'm so sorry. I wasn't prepared. Raymond!"

A thirtish tall red haired man draped out in a suit and tie came down the stairs.

"You called Ma'am?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Send the boys to the…west guest houses. Boys, whatever you want for the –when are you going Neil baby?"

"We're leaving Sunday night Mother" Neil said pointedly "We have studies resuming then"

"I, know, I know. So as I was saying, Raymond here is at your beck and call. Whatever you want or need just call him and he'll do it. Right Raymond sweetie?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Thank you sweetheart. Now, Dinner's at six, and Emily Johnsonna _just_ found out that her husband's been cheating on her and I must go and see her. I feel like smashing plates and I'm sure Emily will too. So Tata Children. I love you Neil baby" Cynthia kissed Neil once more then dashed off out the front door.

"I love you too, Mother" Neil called after his mother's back.

"Now, if you fallow me Sirs" Raymond said.

_Sukfong_

"Now," Viva started as they enter the red brick house on _Mars Court _"We have everyone staying over, so Jay, you and Theresa will share your room, alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for letting me spend thanksgiving with you" Theresa said remembering the manners she had been drilled with for the longest time.

"Oh, sweetie, you're family!" Viva said again. "Jay why don't you introduce her to all your cousins"

"Tammy, Tamara, Tessie, Tay-tay and TJ this is Theresa" Jay introduced Theresa to cousins number thirty-one, two, three, four and five. Theresa could only keep them straight if she gave them a number, there were so many of them.

"You fit roight in" Tay-tay said. Theresa was almost positive that Tay-tay was from Southern Carolina, "With the 'T' names."

"Well, I'm not sure my father and mother were thinking of me fitting in with my name" Theresa could hear her accent come back, she was so nervous.

"No, probablay not"

"Moving on here are Jaymes, John, Jason, Jake, JC, Jacob, Jamey, Jazes and John Michael"

"Hullo"

Someone-Jaymes probably split a smile and said

"How charming!" Theresa fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"EVERYONE!" Viva stood on a chair to be heard "THE PARTY STARTS IN AN HOUR, SO GET CHANGED AND WHAT NOT BECAUSE WE'RE STARTING SOON!"

_Sukfong_

"And the monster was all like 'Roar-roar-roarity-roar' and Geeman was like 'Oh no you di-dn't' and then they were all like evil fighting I'll hit you and then-oh wow man!" It seemed to Archie that it was a tradition to watch the worse movies ever made with Becca and Atlanta.

He liked Becca. It was like he was suddenly allowed into the Secret club owned by Atlanta just because her Mom like him. He didn't really care, just because it meant being closer with Atlanta.

_Sukfong_

"So… Emily has a temper?" Odie asked.

"Temper? Emily? Hell no, everyone KNEW Henry was cheating on her with her best friend Brittany. She finally found out and well, look for fireworks!" Neil said flippedly.

"This is a guest house?" Herry asked looking around "Man. There's an echo here!"

"Yeah. But don't dwell on it. Well Mother's not gonna be here much so it won't be the weekend I planned, so what do you wanna do."

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have a gigantic privet theater here and all the Star Wars movies!!!!! Extended!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's have a marathon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Neil looked at his little friend.

"What the hell? We have nothing better to do"

_Sukfong_

Theresa wore a red and black camisole and tight dark blue jeans with black leather ankle boots, her hair flew down her back in a low pony. She stood at the edge of the dancing family members. No matter what Viva said, she still felt like an outside.

A neighbor was dubbing as a DJ.

"Thanks man" Jay said before he looked for Theresa amidst the dancing family members. When he found her, he once again was shocked at the fact out of all the men in the world, she loved him. Jay circled back behind her and hugged. "Hey Terri" he whispered in her ear. She turned around to face him.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Dance with me" Jay led her onto the dance floor as the fast song ended.

"Okay y'all, this next song is a request with the message Theresa I love you, Love Jay. Ain't that sweet?" The DJ asked before a slow song started and Theresa felt herself melt in Jay's arm as they turned slowly.

"_I can see what's happening What?  
And they don't have a clue Who?  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two. Oh. _

The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past, impossible  
She'd turn away from me

He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
The king I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

And if he feels the love tonight  
In the way I do

It's enough for this restless wanderer

Just to be with you"

As the song ended, Theresa kissed Jay softly and gently, but the kiss was filled with unsaid feeling and emotions between them.

_Sukfong_

Atlanta watched Archie watch her. _Mom's not right. She can't be right. There's no way that there's ANYTHING between me and Archie, he's just my best friend. Right. No feelings or anything, Okay. I can do this. I can totally do this, No problem, I'm Atlanta the Hunter-where the hell did that come from? He's only my best friend and Mom's only trying to make sure we get married. Damnit!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is hard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sukfong_

"Now men, let the pampering begin!" Neil said as Raymond, Nancy and Beth started the all star spa treatment.

"How can you be so hyper? We were up at like one in the morning" Herry groaned as he got cucumber slices on his eyes

"More like six thirty and it's ten now" Odie corrected.

"How can you NOT like spa time?" Neil asked.

_Sukfong_

Jay woke up in his bed the next morning with the beautiful redhead laying on his chest. _Theresa…somehow that name means everything to me. She's my lifeline. Theresa's always meant something to me. But now I know I mean something to her._

_Sukfong_

"So we gonna find out if the place's haunted?" Archie asked as they drove past the hotel.

"We go in there, and you die and the place will be haunted by the host of Archie King" Atlanta.

_She's not joking_

"Okay"

"Good" She smiled and Archie's stomach back flipped.

_Sukfong_

"Mother? MOTHER? MOTHER WE'RE LEAVING!!!" Neil yelled.

"She left a couple of hours ago, Master Neil" Raymond said.

"C'mon let's go" Neil said huffily before turning his back on his house.

_Sukfong_

Theresa and Jay were yet again on a train, this one heading to New York. Theresa now loved trains because of events happening on the last train ride. In their compartment Theresa stood in the center.

"Come here" Theresa motioned for Jay to come stand with her.

"I'm here" Theresa smiled and put one headphone to her Ipod in his ear and another in her's and pressed play. Their song started playing and Jay and Theresa started dancing.

"Where'd you get this?" Jay asked

"Your techno cousin put it on" Theresa explained "What are you thankful for Jay?"

"I'm thankful I found the woman of my dreams. And I'm thankful she loves me back"

"I'm thankful I found the man that will show me the stars and he loves me back"

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wasn't that cute???????? I thought so. So y'all know the routine. Review and I'll update:D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Next chapter's Christmas Wishes. **

**Love Suk-fong**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY!!!!!!!!! Okay, so I know this is totally off topic, but isn't Cronus, Theresa's great-great-great-great-great-great times one million, grandfather? Creepy….. Please read and review DUET OF TWO HEARTS, I really would like this. Now my Thank YOUS**

twiinklestar

I have been updating

Meow

Okay, I really do not like people correcting me and I don't know you, so I don't want to go bitching on you on the internet, but don't go correcting please, coz I grammar/spell check it twice before I put it up on the net

Citrus-Lime

It will happen soon with the jobs, in April

christiankikyo

Not really… He never met his Dad.

Neonz

-standing ovation-Neonz. ILOVEYOURREVIEWS!!!!!!

xoxstorii-goddessxox

There's no real moments in this.

sugar stars

I like long chapters and where's that killer???????

Loretta  
.

No YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GreenNoseRing

I've been reading too much romance.

hachoo

I know!!!!! Screams girlishly

iheartyou07

You're on the computer at midnight???? Lucky……

caity party princess

I LOVE your name it's cute!!!!!

Natie31101

Meow Catty Natie!!!!!!!! Sticks out tongue.

Atlanta (real name)

My real name's Suk-fong. Not kidding, it's on my Birth certificate.

princessofoyownworld

Cool, you're a princess.

The Wizard of Kazath

You're really too hyper……………TWIN!!!!!!!! GIVE ME SUGAR AND UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Christmas Wishes

"NO!" Hera yelled, slamming her fist on the table, in the center room in The mount Olympus palace. "Why don't you understand? You cannot interfere with them anymore! They are not the Heroes, not anymore. Time has been changed! History altered. We cannot touch them!"

"HERA!" Athena yelled to be heard over the Queen goddess's uproar. "You said they must never meet-but they did with no interference! Mayhap their destinies are all linked, no matter what time they live in!"

"No interference?" Hera roared. "How is it that Odie's application was on the top of the Dean's pile?" Hermes suddenly looked uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Or the fact that Herry got a wrestling scholarship, with help by his coach Mr. Cuherles?" Hercules shifted in his seat. "Or Atlanta's help with school trouble?"

"Well that's just fine with the others, but how about me?" Aphrodite asked.

"You! You're worst of all! You took the shape of Cynthia Eason, just to look after Neil while he went home for Thanksgiving!" Hera rounded on Persephone, "And you, leaving roses at Theresa's bedside!" she turned to the God of war "And the officer that got Archie out of trouble with the law!"

"Us?" Persephone's temper flared. "How about you? YOU pushed that poor mortal out his penthouse window, just so you could be the Dean and watch over them!"

Hera flushed. "That is irrelevant! I, Queen of the Gods here by for claim, that any God has anything whatsoever to do with them shall face exile!" She whirled out, and slowly one by one the gods all left, leaving Persephone alone.

She checked around twice before waving her hand in midair and taking out a dusted burgundy leather pound book, from the small space. She coughed then looked at the faded gold title.

"Το βιβλίο της μοίρας.

Μοίρα κανόνων ουρανού ούτε κόλασης,

μόνο η καρδιά και η ψυχή" She read, then smiled. "Sorry Hera, I'm fine with exile."

_Sukfong_

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! _

It doesn't show signs of Pausing,  
And I've bought some corn for popping,  
The lights are turned way down low,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

"NO WAY ATLANTA! I'M NOT HAVING A FUR TREE IN MY DORM ROOM!" Theresa yelled over the cheery music playing on the stereo in the girls' room.

"But I LOVE Christmas!" Atlanta pleaded.

"NO!!! IT'S WAY TO DAMN SMALL AS IT IS!!!!!" Theresa yelled. The boys crowded into the room "GOD! NOW IT'S EVEN HARDER TO GET AROUND!"

"Ya know, Theresa, I think Atlanta's right. You DO need a Christmas Tree" Neil suggested. Theresa gave him a death stare.

"Bite me" Theresa snarled. Neil wiggled his eyebrows.

"I won't object, although Jay might"

"You fucktard" Theresa punched Neil in the shoulder, then flopped down on her bed and Jay noticed a few tears trickle down her cheek.

"Theresa, please…" Atlanta pleaded. Jay sat on the bed and rubbed her back slowly. "It's Christmas…."

Theresa sighed and peered up at her best friends. "Okay."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Atlanta punched the air excitedly. "Christmas here we come!"

"I don't celebrated Christmas" Neil said, inspecting himself with his gold mirror. "I'm Jewish"

"Oh….didn't know that" Archie said, playing with a little squeeze toy he found on the desk.

"I don't either. I celebrate Kwanzaa" Odie said.

"What's that?"

"**Kwanzaa** is a week-long secular holiday honoring African-American heritage, observed from December 26 to January 1 each year, almost exclusively by African-Americans in the United States of America.

Kwanzaa consists of seven days of celebration, featuring activities such as candle-lighting and pouring of libations, and culminating in a feast and gift-giving. It was founded by controversial black nationalist Ron Karenga, and first celebrated from December 26, 1966, to January 1, 1967. Karenga calls Kwanzaa the African American branch of "first fruits" celebrations of classical African cultures." Archie rattled off.

Everyone stared.

"How do you know about this?" Atlanta asked.

"Uh…ya know, common knowledge" They kept staring. Archie sighed.

"The Rugrats? Suzi tells them about Kwanzaa" Archie admitted. Atlanta reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Awe," She cooed "Does wittle Archie want his cartooney friendsey? I think he does"

"Shut up!" Archie groaned. "We did, back home Secret Santa, I mean I know, not all of us celebrate Christmas, but do ya think….."

"Defiantly!" Neil said "I love shopping!"

"I think he's queer" Odie whispered to Jay who smiled, but still watched Theresa concerned. The mentioning of shopping defiantly perked her up.

"Okay" Jay snapped to attention.

"Leader time" Neil said "Is that a ZIT?"

Jay ignored Neil and took a scrap piece of paper and wrote down all seven names, then tossed it in Theresa's favourite hat. "Okay, twenty dollar limit, we give gifts on Christmas eve, which will be the last time we see each other until, after the big day. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah" Neil yawned. Jay passed out the paper slips.

_Atlanta_ Theresa read. _This is gonna be easy_

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Neil!!!!!!!! Not him!!!!!!!!!!_ Atlanta silently raged.

_Odie…what do you get a computer nerd?_ Neil pondered.

_Jay. Hmmmm_ Odie thought.

_Herry. Easy. _Jay decided.

_Archie, pretty good. _Herry smiled.

_What do you get a drama queen?_

_Sukfong_

"I'm home" Theresa declared, taking in the smell of busy shoppers in New York City's biggest mall.

"So," Jay said taking Theresa's hand. "Meet back here in an hour?" This question was met with 'yeahs' and 'sures' as the group started to split up. "So….which store?" Theresa laughed, but gently pulled her hand out of his.

"No Jay," Her green eyes sparkling "It's SECRET Santa. That means you can't watch me shop!" She giggled. Jay seemed to pout at what Theresa said, before she kissed his cheek and dashed off in a direction to West 49. Atlanta had broken her skateboard, two days prior to the day they were at the mall and she had decided to buy her a new one.

$300 the price tag read. "Hmpf" _To hell with twenty dollars,_ Theresa thought as she purchased it.

_Sukfong_

Atlanta ran to the spa. She hated spas, but it was the perfect place to find Neil's gift, provided he WASN'T there. She was in luck.

"A twenty dollar gift certificate, please" the tall Russian woman looked disapprovingly at her. "It's for my friend. Neil" The woman's moody exterior suddenly vanished.

"Awe! Neil! Ma leetle pettie chou!"_ Didn't know she'd be French._ Atlanta thought. "Take care of 'im!" The woman handed her a glossy gift certificate.

_Sukfong_

"I'll take this…and this.. and this… and this… and that… oooooooooohhh, that's cute and this, and this, and this" Neil pointed.

The man grinned. "Everything's free for you!"

"Awesome! Then I'll have that and that, and that, and that, oooooohhhhhhhhh"

_Sukfong_

"That's perfect!" Odie exclaimed, examining the tiny gold compass. It was well over two hundred years old, and rusted. It didn't look like it had been used for a long time. Odie looked up. "How much?"

"For you Odyssey-Chan, nineteen dollar" The Japanese man said. Odie smiled, then handed the man the money.

_Sukfong_

Jay hurried out of _The Silver Dove_, one of New York's fanciest restaurants. He had gotten Herry's present easy. Now he had forty minutes to shop for Theresa….

_Sukfong_

"Ugh" Archie moaned. "It's disgusting. But it fits" he smiled staring at his purchase. "Theresa'll love it"

* * *

**So, the end of an era. No not really. But still…so read, review, update and PLEASE READ DUET OF TWO HEARTS!!!!!!! I really would like the reviews. Next chapter REBIRTH OF A MAN**

**Love ya Suk-fong**


	16. Rebirth of a Man

**This is it.**

**The last chapter.**

**I'm joking, I'm dead serious.**

**Don't hate me.**

**Now I'm gonna thank you all and then I'm gonna say good bye, and happy holidays. So thank you**

Bex

Yup. That's saying alot

christiankikyo

No clue, but she does.

iheartyou07

There's a bit more JxT moments

Natie31101

Here it is!!! Don't hurt me!!!!!

Citrus-Lime

visit w.selfishly-happy. SUGAR NOW!!!!

Neonz

I love secret santa.!!! It's awesome

Loretta

No, not quite, he's trapped.

hachoo

Here ya go!

Always A Legend

Not telling. It's my little secret

pyro's hoodie

Wow. Are Jay and Theresa related?

sugar stars

Ha!!! That was a funny thought

princessofoyownworld  
I will soon

twiinklestar

Everyone gets to know what he got soon

Nuuoa Eclaire

I love reviews, how can anyone not???

The Wizard of Kazath

He's back

* * *

Rebirth of a Man

It was the day of Christmas Eve, around noon. The Seven were on the roof of the Pinta Dorm. It was the biggest place, and even though it was December, it had snowed very little and it was rather warm. True, Neil argued that only drunks and druggies went up there, but Theresa had insisted. So Neil, his pride wounded lead them up stairs and as luck would have it, there was no one else up there, and no beer bottles or plastic baggies. It had already been decided that the youngest of them would go first, which mean Odie would go first.

"Here you go" Neil handed Odie a giant gold metal basket with clear plastic and a giant red bow.

"Thanks Neil" Odie said before ripping off the wrapping and seeing a collection of bath bombs, shampoo, soaps, facial cleansings and other fun make up products. There was a terry bathrobe and a large hard cover book that said _How to PLAY the Game with a forward by the PLAYA_ "How…thoughtful" Odie said less then enthusiastic.

"I know!" Neil said excitedly, "It's my promise, to make your social life, more ….pazazzzy!"

"MY TURN! MY TURN! MY TURN!" Atlanta yelled excitedly. Theresa laughed and handed her the skateboard with a giant red bow on it.

"Sorry, I don't know how to wrap it" Theresa apologized.

"Oh my freakin' God!" Atlanta shrieked, making everyone in a two mile radius wince. Her eyes popped out of their sockets, well not really, put to Archie it seemed like that. "The _Street Demonz_ that's the newest, fastest, bestest skateboard on the market. There's no freakin way you could get this for, like under twenty dollars!!!!"

Theresa smiled at her best friend's obvious delight at her gift. "Lan, we're the only girls. We have to stick together through thick and thin!" Atlanta squealed and, even though she was no big fan of hugs or embraces, or even touching, she hugged Theresa in a big bear hug. Theresa smiled. "Atlanta…I can't…breathe" she gasped out. Atlanta let go of Theresa sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"No problem. My turn" Theresa said greedily. Archie stepped off the edge of the building and handed Theresa a messily wrapped box. "Ooohhh. Thanks Archie! I love it!!!!" Theresa proudly showed off a snow white bear with a black t-shirt on, with red and gold jewels spelling out DRAMA QUEEN.

"I thought it fit" Archie said smugly. "Who got me???"

Herry stepped forward. "Me buddy. Happy Christmas" Herry handed him an envelope and Archie opened it.

"Pain King and Steel Toe! Herry you are my hero!" Archie kissed his tickets happily.

"Boys…" Theresa rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Here ya go buddy. Bon apatite" Jay handed Herry a gift certificate.

"You are entitled for a dinner for two at The Silver Dove" Herry read. "That means I have to get a date, doesn't it? Hmmm. I could always just eat for two!"

Everyone laughed at this statement. Herry blinked, confused.

Odie handed Jay a compass. "I can't wrap, I'm sorry"

"Dude, Odie…man this is….wow" Jay was speechless at the gold compass. "Odie that's so nice of you"

"I know" Odie smiled.

Atlanta ran to the door and came back with a huge box wrapped in pink paper with blue spots, and handed it to Neil. "Here ya go Neil"

Neil squealed and grabbed the box and ripped off the paper to reveal a FED EX box. He flipped the lid off and tossed pink and yellow tissue paper. He emptied the box and peered inside, and then he shook it. He looked at Atlanta. "There's nothing in here"

Atlanta laughed. She slapped her thigh and laughed some more. She laughed and laughed and laughed until Theresa said something "She's creeping me out"

Atlanta breathing heavily passed Neil a white envelope. "Here Pretty Boy" she turned to the others while Neil demolished the envelope, "I just couldn't resist"

"YES!!!! ATLANTA YOU ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!!!" Neil yelled hugging Atlanta, making Archie making indents in his coke can.

"Whoa Neil," Atlanta pushed him off "Personal bubble dude"

_Sukfong_

Omar pushed open the building's door. It was a good, strong, ivy building. It was red brick. It was just like God to let Odie, the stupid ass kid to get all the breaks in life.

"Yo, Big O?" Jinx asked his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard "The asshole is here?"

Omar whirled around, "You think I would make a mistake about this shit?!"

"No Big O" Jinx backed up, and moved aside, letting Omar go up the stairs first. From what he had found out, six kids had replaced the gang in Odie's head. Odie had put them away, and he was gonna pay. In blood.

_Sukfong_

Herry broke out the cokes and the chips, and as the snow started, with Archie's Ipod plugged into the hideous Idog that Atlanta had made him buy, so Sum 41 was playing. Theresa was standing on the edge of the roof, snow catching in her red. Jay approached the black fitted coat and leather beauty.

"Hey Theresa," he started softly. She looked at his leather bomber jacket form. Normally she would have said no way to guys in leather, but on Jay it looked incredibly sexy.

"Yes?" She asked, ignoring her impulse to through herself on him.

"I…have a gift for you" He said fast. She smiled.

"I have something for you too!" she exclaimed reaching into her pocket, when the door to the roof slammed open, and six tall thuggish black guys ranging from twenty five to eighteen, all holding weapons and wearing leather came out.

"Dear Lord" Odie muttered, as the leader of the gang stepped forward.

"Odie dawg, long time no see." Omar said.

"Likewise, Omar" Omar flicked out a long silver knife.

"Aren't ya gonna introduce us dawg? To your blood in the 'Hood to ya new rich whities?" Omar asked, taking steps towards Theresa where he put a hand to her check "Specially wanna meet you"

Theresa swallowed her anger and side stepped behind Jay.

"Theresa, Jay, Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil meet," Odie swallowed, he wanted to throw up so badly, "the Street Demonz. Omar, Jinx, Rusty, Slap, Uncle, and D.M."

"So, Odie, how do you think we'd feel, when we go to all the trouble from getting out of the slammer, which you put us in, by the way I was going to send you a postcard, but as you know, you left the 'Hood and disappeared, and found out that you replaced us? Huh?"

Odie took a step back.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Omar smiled wickedly "So we decided that you should die. And the whities that you replaced us with"

The Street Demonz lunged forward. Each launching their own attack. Rusty opened fired with his gun, sending the seven scattering.

"THERESA GET DOWN!" Jay yelled her heart in his throat. Theresa responded with pivoting and kicking Rusty in an incredibly painful spot before punching him in the Adam's apple. The response was immediate. Rusty doubled over but managed to knock Theresa to the ground and had a gun aimed at her head, until Jay came running over and sending him flying.

Rusty skidded and aimed his gun "DIE BIRCH!" He snarled and shot. Theresa screamed and clutched her side.

"THERESA!" Jay yelled, holding her crumpled form in his arms.

Atlanta was throwing coke cans at D.M. she had no clue what it would do, but it was fun, which was a stupid thought to think right now. She thrived on danger, always had. But this was pushing it. D.M. was just dodging the cans, but he would be getting angry and start hurting her soon, if she didn't think of something.

Archie was backing up, Slap was a skinny guy but his hands were Godzilla. There were no other reasons why he would be called anything but Slap. "Aughgu!" Archie quieted a yell of pain as he backed into a rusty nail. He hopped on one foot, nearing the edge of the roof, and one good slap sent him flying off the roof. His only saving grace was the fact at the last millisecond he grabbed the edge and he was hanging, a couple hundred feet above the cars driving. "Oh God"

Jinx was unlucky, but Neil was lucky, and he was counting on his luck, which at the moment, as Neil slid on motor oil which was for some reason on the roof, (_why is there motor oil here? Do they change car oil on the roof or something?_ Neil thought) seemed like it had abandoned him.

"NO ONE HURTS MY BODDY!" Herry roared, and like the football player he was, he tackled the skinny Jinx like the tackle dummy Neil thought he was.

"Ouf!" escaped from Jinx as he had the wind knocked out of him. Neil scrambled up and pulled out his mirror

"My hair! Oh thank God! It's perfect!" Neil sighed with relief as Jinx got up and ran at him. Neil snapped the mirror shut and swung his hand out hitting Jinx squarely in the nose.

Uncle turned to Jay cracking his knuckles.

"C'mon lover boy," Uncle taunted "Come to Uncle"

Jay gently placed Theresa's body on the ground and stood up, for some reason his hand grasped onto an imaginary sword that he swung. The imaginary blade hit Uncle in the arm, cutting him, spraying blood everywhere.

Omar walked towards Odie, slicing the air. Odie ducked and mustering courage hit him.

_Sukfong_

Hours later, the Street Demonz were arrested and Theresa was being put in a stretcher. Odie never knew what actually happened, he just felt reborn, like a huge weight was suddenly lifted from his shoulders.

"Theresa" Jay was sitting with her in the ambulance. The bullet had just hit flesh, which was incredibly lucky. "Here" Jay handed her a gold locket with J and T engraved in it. "I hope it helps you, in case you ever forget" Theresa smiled and lifted her head so Jay could put it around her neck. She smiled and reached into her pocket and gave him a box. He unwrapped it and saw a gold Rolex watch with _Jay and Theresa _engraved on the back. "It's beautiful!" he exclaimed. Theresa just smiled. She couldn't talk, but she basked in the love.

* * *

**So the last chapter. My God, it's been fun!!! So, I'll see you next time with Press Rewind. Love ya and review!!!**

**Suk-fong**


	17. Press Rewind

**Hi!!!! I'm back. Did you really think I'd leave this, until they had graduated??? COME ON!!!!!!! That was just the last chapter of the year. Happy New Year.**

**One year wow. COTT has been around for one year. And well, here's my Thank yous.**

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

Mood Swingy? Well I write when I get mad…. You were the only one who guessed that there was another chapter!!!!

Neonz

sdfghjigiudgfuasidfo! No squeal yet.

anime09

I love your review! Awesome!

xoxstorii-goddessxox

Breathe. Breathe. It's not over for a LONG time

Loretta

Thank you!!!!

hachoo

It was sweet, wasn't it?

christiankikyo

Not a Christmas story, that was just for fun. I needed to get the Street Demonz out of the picture.

sugar stars

No. Your chapter's no up.

Always A Legend

I like Secret Santa, and giving gifts. Unlike some PEOPLE (Not you) I GIVE Christmas gifts.

GreenNoseRing

I couldn't remember any wrestlers names

iheartyou07

Well I can't write hope and niceness, according to teachers and my dad and everyone. So it had to be melodramatic.

Tough Girls Don't Cry

What is with people going SAY IT AIN'T SO????? Did you change your name?

**Don't hate me, and breathe. Nat wouldn't talk to me until I told her that it wasn't the end. So read and review and don't kill me. Because I will haunt you.**

* * *

Press Rewind

Persephone quickened her pace and entered the New York City West End Hilton Hotel owned by Sir Roger Sinclair. She muttered a quick spell of invisibility in the early hours of January first two thousand and seven and crossed the gold and stone lobby and pressed the up button for the elevator. The doors dinged open and she stepped inside, pulling off her deep blue cloak, she pressed the button for the fifth floor.

She waited as the elevator slowly lifted to the fifth floor and with another high pitch ding the doors opened. She walked down the carpeted hallway, clutching a big leather book in her arms. She stopped in front of a door with fake gold numbers on it.

"Ανοικτή πόρτα" she muttered and the door opened. She walked in and set her book down.

She saw Herry passed out in the bathtub, and Odie asleep on the balcony. Archie was curled up on the floor Atlanta had claimed the couch. In the closet, on a pile of coats lay Neil. On the king size bed, cuddling were Jay and Theresa.

"Χρονικό ταξίδι, πίσω στις μνήμες, θα θυμηθώ στο μάτι του μυαλού

σας.

Όχι ο χρόνος favourtie σας, ι μακροχρόνιοι για να

δω ούτε οι χειρότερες στιγμές σας, εσείς για να φύγω

πολύ το χρόνο τον ζωηρότερο από το έτος μετά από καλώ apon

για να κοιτάξω επάνω στο γυαλί κοιτάγματος" Persephone took her book and read the spell.

_Sukfong_

This is a stupid idea. Why is a man, okay I'm sixteen that counts as a man, of my intellect taking dating advice from NEIL????

"C'mon Odie, just like I told you. To that chick there" Neil is playing with his mirror again.

How am I getting out of this? Herry's-where is he? He was in the Student Union with us, just a second-never mind I see him at the snack machine. It better not eat his money. Archie and Atlanta are-well they WERE wrestling for the remote now they're well Atlanta just punched Archie, so I guess they're fighting. Don't even think about Jay and Theresa, the couch is all theirs. They need to get a room.

"Odie you want LOVE, like THEM! So try it!" Neil points to the curvy redhead. She looks like one stupid remark will send her flying.

"Uh uh"

"Yes uh" he pushes me. Damn it! No NO NO NO NO NO!!! Back up Odie, set back and run. Run for your life man!!!

"Yes?" the girl's gonna kill me.

"Uh…."

Neil is slapping himself. That's good. Make him feel pain. He should go to the hospital with a black eye for what he's doing to me.

"I'm waiting"

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put you and I next to each other" I mange to get out.

"WTF?" she says.

_Try again!_ Neil's mouthing.

"I'm new here, can I get directions to your apartment?"

I think she hit me. No I think she killed me. Owe. Am I dead? If I'm a ghost then I will haunt Neil until HE dies.

_Sukfong_

Three minutes….three minutes….move time! C'mon!!!!!! I'm dieing!!!!!

"Herry's dieing here" Archie laughs. Damn right I'm dieing.

Stupid Theresa. With her 'Guys it's only thirty hours without food and you're asleep for at least eight of them and it's for aids!' Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Theresa don't you think three minutes won't matter?" Jay's trying to reason with her. She can't be reasoned with that she-devil.

"NOPE!!!" Theresa yells " I HAVEN'T HAD ANY ROOTBEEER SO I DON'T CARE IF HE'S STARVING!!!!!"

"She's suffering from root beer withdrawal" Atlanta mutters. Now that I think about, Theresa often has a root beer. Ha, she thinks SHE'S dieing? I'm STARVING!!!!

Two minutes. I should just rip the clock off. I'm half way to the wall when Theresa screams.

"ROOT BEER!!!!" I think that symbolizes the fasting is over because she just ran out of Jay's and Archie's room and is raiding her mini fridge for Root Beer. I need food.

"Someone's going to a buffet" Jay's joking.

"Herry can you-?" Odie says something but I lost it, in my quest for a hot dog.

"He's way too concerned with food. It ruins pores"

"Right"

_Sukfong_

I hate shopping. And she knows that. I'd rather go hunting.

In fact she said to me 'Let's go hunting!'

Me being the idiot said yeah. I was thinking we'd go to a forest, somewhere because there's non in NYC and shoot deer. She was thinking shooting deals. Which is how I round up here, in a mall with Theresa, in Victoria's Secret. Not my store.

"Terri can we go?" I know I sound like I'm two but I HATE shopping.

"ATLANTA STOP WHINING!" Theresa has a short fuse when someone interrupts her power shopping. She's looking at this reddish bra and thong set. Wonder if that will make Jay drool. Well I HAD asked that question a minute ago.

"I'm sorry, but girls like me don't do well in stores like this. This and the other stores are meant for girls like you" I say looking at this blue and pink fluffy angel theme thong. Girls ACTUALLY wear stuff like that? Disgusting.

"Damn right" someone says to my sentence. It's femaleish actually it sounds like someone taught a raccoon to talk and the raccoon had watched the Pamela Anderson porn flicks. I turn and it's all I can do from NOT laughing at her-that is a her right?- face. She even looked like a raccoon.

She has raccoon brown hair and really FAKE green eyes. It's unnatural really. They make contacts that are colourful, I know that. But they sold it to a raccoon; can they sell contacts to animals? Is that even legal? Her eyes with the eyeliner, she looks like an Egyptian slut, or…a raccoon.

Heh.

She's fat, like a raccoon who ate way too much garbage. I think I'm obsessed too much with the raccoon. But she's got curves, like Pammie. Is she the love child of Pamela Anderson and a raccoon? She's wearing an ugly top with a leather miniskirt. And boots, hooker boots. That are brown and black, she REALLY wants me to think of her as a raccoon.

And her friend, well she looks like a squirrel. No not squirrelly more like….ratty. Ha. I can see the resemblance now. Pointy nose, teeny ears, watery eyes. Rough dull brown hair, big teeth and really tall and lanky. No curves here.

"What?"

"Girls, are you a girl? You look more like a boy that's short. Girls like YOU should not be allowed in stores for WOMEN" Raccoon says. Ratty nods. Does she talk?

I don't know what to say, my response is to punch her out and her little dog too. But that would get me and Theresa kicked out of the store, and she'd be in a shitty mood. I think she'd be upset if she didn't get some stuff to tease Jay with. She gets some of her kicks doing that, it's not enough that on some nights-shit when do I work again? She teases them but she needs to buy some stuff to tease her own boyfriend?! PLEASE LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!

"Excuse me" Theresa constantly amazes me, she's all goody good but she can pull off that icy cold mess-with-me-and-I'll-kick-your-ass thing. "But what did you just say?" With her temper I'm surprised she didn't start swearing bloody murder at them.

"Not at you honey" Raccoon says. Honey? What does she think this is? Some stupid chic flick? Probably. "But at the short fat flat chested insult to women everywhere standing next to you"

Uh oh…. Theresa's eyes have that glimery thing in them. Back away time.

"That, short fat flat chested insult to women everywhere, girl as you call her, is my best friend and my sister. And if you EVER wanna be found allowed in this mall again, Raccoon bitch you will shut up and learn some proper manners!" so I'm not the only one who thinks she looks like a raccoon! Wait-SISTER?

"And who do you think YOU are?" Raccoon says smiling, like she thinks she's got Theresa trapped or something. Yeah she's stupid. Real stupid.

"Theresa Sinclair. My Daddy just bought Victoria's Secret" And the bomb drops. I don't think she really is the heiress of Victoria's Secret, but since her Dad bought the Hilton hotels, you never know…

"Theresa SINLCAIR?" Raccoon starting to squirm, Ratty just fainted. "As in Hilton heiress, Sinclair industry heiress, twenty-fifth in line for the throne?"

Huh? Theresa doesn't seem surprised.

"Yeah. And if you don't get you little asses and you're implants out of this mall in the next millisecond I will get England, Ireland and any other country I can to start a huge ass war on the United States, now GET OUT!"

"Miss Sinclair, is anything the matter?" Where are the sales people when you need them? They always appear when you DON'T need them and ask REALLY stupid questions.

"Yes, I want Raccoon and Hedgehog" Theresa says pointing, she thinks Ratty looks like a Hedgehog? "Out of this store and banned from it"

"But-but Ms. Coona and Ms. Tartya are our best customers" Dude, she owns the place. Do you think she cares?

"I own the store and the line, and in case you want to get fired, I suggest you ban them. Now. Permantly." Theresa says dangerously. Salesperson nods and gets security to escort them out.

"You're scary. But brilliant"

"Thanks sister"

"No problem Sis"

_Sukfong_

I love skateboarding. I don't know why, it just seems to be burnt into my soul, if I believed in that stuff, you know the soul, and heaven and hell stuff. I go skateboarding all the time. I love the thrill of it, the speed, the adrenaline, the wipeouts. You can't get better than that.

Atlanta comes skateboarding with me. We don't go to the parks and stuff, we go down to the Bronx and shred the back alleys that's where the REAL skating is. She's good. Not as good as me, but she will be, someday. I'll be better though. I won't let her beat me. Just because.

She's pretty, even though she doesn't think she is. She's not like Theresa, who is the definition of Goddess, she's more –well when she's sitting still fidgeting, she's not in her prime beauty. She's just waiting for an excuse to move, to yell, to fight. She looks so ordinary then, but when she's in action, in motion, moving. Her adrenaline pumping, that's when she shines.

She'd shoot me if she knows what I think of her as.

That makes her even more sexy, and intriguing. Because she can fight. She's my equal. That's new.

"Mr. King?"

"What?" I snap, I'm back to reality, staring at a book on the history of pinstripes, in the library.

"The library will be closed in five minutes. Would you like to take the book out?" The librarian asks.

"Yeah." I spent three hours thinking about Atlanta when I should have been working on my report due the next morning. That sucks.

_Sukfong_

The wind is blowing, messing up my hair. My hair that took three hours to do. Strangely enough I don't care. Because Jay is holding me tight and we're looking at the stars.

Mummy are you here? Are you with me? Is this how you and Daddy felt when you met? So in love, so happy? Am I in bliss, or is it just a longing for love? Mummy please, look down from whatever heaven you are in and tell me, because I'm scared and confused.

If this isn't love Mummy, should I leave before I get hurt? Before I fall even farther, making it harder for me to say good-bye?

We're at the Harbor, just standing on the dock, looking at the stars. His arm's around me. It just feels like this is the way it's suppose to be. We're not talking, we don't have to. We can enjoy silence and know that we love each other.

Mummy tell me this is love. You told me that you'd bring me the one man in the world that would make me feel right. And I wanna believe it's Jay, coz he's the only one that makes me feel…loved. That's the word. I can't describe it, it's just true.

And Mummy please, make it true.

_Sukfong_

"Oh yeah BABY!!!" I love this museum. Whatever this is called. Because it has…..

A HALL OR MIRRORS!!!!!!!!!

Blonde Cali hair, sea blue eyes, just enough muscles to look hot and, the threads. Two hundred and fifty three thousand silk threads in my top and wristbands and the always hot blue jeans.

Life's good.

"Pose for me baby" I turn and give my sexy look, then my way to hot to care look. "C'mon love. Feel it, use it, be it" My I hate you to hate me look, my you're the only one lucky. "Work it. Super model" Blow a kiss. Can I get your number goddess? "Yeah baby."

"MY PURSE!!!" A thief? No!!!

"My hair!!!!" I pull out my gold Greek 'N' engraved hand mirror and hold it armslegnth and look. Oh thank GOD!!! Wait-is that a ZIT?! "OWE!!!! DUDE YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY MIRROR!" This ugly guy is wearing all black, holding a green Prada bag.

"Oh thank God!" This pretty girl. Tall, red hair, freckles, big boobs, and big ass. I wink and she giggles. This tall black haired guy that has the whole starving artist thing going on comes up followed by security guards. They really need a makeover. "Chad! This guy caught the robber!"

Chad smiles and hugs her. "Why did you chase after him?" He kisses her. Great another Jay and Theresa "You coulda got hurt Melissa!"

"Chad!" The girl giggles. Ugh.

_Sukfong_

I don't like singing. I sound horrible. So why am I here? And why did I just sing 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt? Because of the red haired goddess looking at me with those eyes.

Theresa has me wrapped around her finger. Usually I'd hate that, but now, I like it. She's made everyone sing.

Herry sang some song by Alan Jackman, Archie went Eminem with 'When I'm gone' Atlanta surprised us all with 'Rich Girl' Odie managed to get Atlanta to help him with 'Runaway Love' by Ludicrous at his most poetic. Neil sang 'Beautiful Soul' sounding just like the singer guy. Now it's her turn.

Her chair screeches as she gets up and she walks onto the stage to wolfwhistles, I ignore them. We know each other too well to care. She mutters something to the DJ and slow music starts, she takes the mike and sings.

"_I never should of waited so long to say  
What I've always known since the very first day  
Thought that you would stay forever with me  
But the time has come to leave _

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye

Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
Listen intently as I tell you this  
Outside the world wages its wars,  
I'll rest in peace as long as you know

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll Lay here with you 'til the final goodbye

Promise you our love will carry on  
Until you turn eternal, we belong

Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life  
It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

His respectful lips for the last time  
And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky  
Its you that I live for and for you I die  
So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye

Goodbye"

She looks at me the entire time. I don't know if anyone sees the love for me in her eyes. Is it possible for two people to have a moment with hundred of people watching?

The music stops and she looks at me. "That was for Jay" She says before jumping off the stage and into my arms, where I kiss her, sealing the promise.

_Sukfong_

The blonde woman stood in the hotel room, looking at the seven teenagers and smiled. The promises and trials and heartaches they would meet, they would win in the battle to remember. Someday.

* * *

**Hey!!!!! So what did you think??? Happy New Year!!!!! Review please. Next chapter Girls Night.**

**Love Suk-fong**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY!!!!! I am sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo happy this chapter's done!!!!! It took me forever!!! I really don't have anything to ramble on about, expect PEOPLE WHO WEAR BLACK AND SKULLS A LOT ARE NOT GOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally got that out of my system and I'm starting high School Next year!! My electives are Drama and Business, and I'm in Academic if anyone cares. Now Thank Yous.**

Natie31101

"hey guys just thought i should say that the last chapter was in the PAST not the present just thought i should tell you it was probly a little confussing" **There I put it up and the bonus chappies up, SO TALK TO ME!!!!!!!!**

xoxstorii-goddessxox

**AIR THE SHOW TELETOON!!!!!! And I think it's because I read sooooooo many great stories here, plus my friends give me sooo much inspiration. Like turning the guys into Girls.**

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

**Mood swings, well I write when I'm mad which is a lot of the time. I was ssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo pissed at this bitch at school who said I was goth.**

iheartyou07

**Theresa's power is awesome!!!!!! Money always talks, but starting a war about that…….**

Independent Angel

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, FINISHED???? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!!! This isn't anywhere near done. I have two marridges, one sucsesfull, one failed, a death, a tragic acceident, an almost wedding, kids, a horrific discovery, Archie's girlfriend, a huge argument, a bitch fight and a whole lot of other stuff to happen.**

christiankikyo

**No, that was there most vividest memory or thought from the last year.**

Nuuoa Eclaire

**Yeah, that was a bit confusing**, **but I find that I'm almost always confusing and random. And I'm glad no one's disappointed that the story's not done yet. Although, I need help.**

Loretta

**I love updating!!! I sleep more peacefully at night, because if I don't I don't sleep**

anime09

**Someone else loves Anime too!!! What shows do you watch!!!!**

jekka10

**You're welcome!!!! C'mon didn't I say Theresa's cousin would have a huge role in second year, and maybe third, depending if you want some romance with a chearter, not Odie, but Neil or Herry?**

Tough Girls Don't Cry

**Sorry twin. But ya know what I'm gonna say????? Bet ya do, UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Neonz

**April fools will be even more fun, although it won't be a laughing matter. It will make you totally rethink Jay **

qte-pututie

**Thanks! I love it when people like my stories!!! But I need EVERYONE'S HELP!!!! New chapter ideas, suggestions. ANYTHING!!!!!

* * *

**

Girls Night

There was a knock on Theresa's and Atlanta's dorm door. Theresa opened it to see, a very blonde spiky haired surfer dude holding two large pepperoni pizzas.

"Here's your pizza's dudette" the Pizza boy said, before looking up and gasping at Theresa's black sports bra and her soccer shorts. It was an odd combo, but it was girl's night, so she didn't give a shit.

"Thanks" she handed him twenty dollars, took the pizza and slammed the door shut.

"Terri did you SEE his face? It went all blotchy and red!" Atlanta giggled. She in contrast wore a purple silk Victoria's Secret nightie with lace at the neckline. Theresa laughed and set down the pizza boxes on the desk which was already piled high with root beer and diet coke, popcorn and regular and salt and vinegar chips. She lay down on her stomach on the giant pillows lining the floor in front of the TV they had bought where TITANIC was waiting to be played.

"I know! But Lana," Theresa used a nickname only SHE was allowed to use "this is GIRLS night. I don't wanna give a shit about fat rich guys waving money in the air, or pizza guys wanting to get laid. I just wanna eat loads of pizza and watch hot Leonardo float away"

"And then the hottest Aussie and the cold hearted bitch" Atlanta agreed while getting up and opening the pizza box.

Almost immediately the door swung open and Herry lead the pack of boys into the room, following his nose.

Archie spied Atlanta who had the same identical dumbstruck expression as Theresa. His eyes traveled down and took in Atlanta's attire, before a red flush slowly crept up his neck, and he looked away.

Jay instantly saw what Theresa was wearing and tried to picture her in full clothes. But hell, he was only human and as much as he hated himself, he found him trying to undress her with his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Theresa asked. To say she was annoyed was an understatement.

Herry had halfway opened the pizza. "Pizza"

Theresa stood up and crossed her arms. "No way. This is GIRL'S night!"

"Oh c'mon, you girls hang out alone all the time," Neil said lazily "Think of it as girls with Neil night."

Theresa was about to protest when Atlanta stepped in.

"Oh let them stay Tare Bear. They are as of now, girls. Let the chick flicks begin" She winked and Theresa smiled.

_Sukfong_

"What happens when he runs out of interments?" Odie asked.

"Guess you'll have to find out in the sequel. TEN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU, coming to a theater soon" Archie scoffed.

"_I love the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair._

_I love the way you drive my car._

_I love it when you stare._

_I love your big dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind._

_I love you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme._

_I love the way you're always right._

_I love it when you lie._

_I love it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry._

_I love it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I love the way I don't love you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._" Jay rattled off the poem. The boys started laughing. Theresa and Atlanta scowled.

_Sukfong_

"And it was so sad!" Neil started crying, fake tears as the credits started for Titanic. The boys started mocking the movie. Theresa and Atlanta were seriously annoyed, but then Theresa brightened.

"Make over time!" She squealed, Atlanta laughed at the boys, all but Neil, of course, horrified expressions.

"No way!" Odie yelled running to the door, the boys following his footsteps, however Atlanta stood firm her arms spread in front of her, blocking the way out.

"You aren't going anywhere" She growled.

"The window!" Archie exclaimed, and they dashed to the window, but Theresa was standing in front of the window, brandishing an eyelash comb as a weapon and a look of bloody murder across her face.

"You interrupt the sacred ritual of Girl's Night, you ate all of the pizza, you MADE FUN OF LEONARDO DICARPIO! SO YOU WILL GET YOUR MAKE OVERS AND LIE IT ! YOU GOT THAT? OR DO I HAVE TO STUFF A HAIR CURLER UP YOUR ASS?!"

The boys decided to sit still and let the girls make over them. Theresa smiled, and started putting foundation on Jay's face, Atlanta grabbed a facial mask and started smearing it on Odie's then they moved to others, putting foundation or facial masks on them. Theresa crossed the room and press play to a mixed CD Atlanta burnt.

"_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on _

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)"

"When I have a kid," Theresa said dancing as she put eyeliner on Herry. "I'm gonna name her Stacy and play this song everyday."

"You're gonna be the wet dream mom" Atlanta snorted.

_"You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacy's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom"_

_The music drowned out the boys screaming._

_Sukfong_

An hour later, there were seven good looking females. Two of them were gorgeous, five were, so-so.

Theresa wore a black lacy camisole with a tight black and purple mini skirt and combat boots. She had turned from good girl gorgeous to Goth girl gorgeous.

Atlanta wore a red dress that accented her curves and showed her legs. Her usual tomboy looks turned to movie star goddess.

Herry, well he wore cargo pants, D cup bra, and a blue low cut bell shirt, with a brown wig and blue stilettos.

Jay had on a red tube top and a jean miniskirt, to show off, as Atlanta called it his god legs. His hair was crimped and he had orange eye shadow on.

Archie wore a black West 49 hoodie, and tight black jeans ending in black combat boots. Any make up he had on was hidden by his hood.

Odie wore a braided wig and a yellow tank top and a lime green skort. He wore matching yellow converses.

Neil had his hair gently curled and extensions; he wore a pink floor length princess dress, that Theresa never wore, she only bought because she didn't want a bitch from her old school to wear it.

They were making their way to the student lounge.

"I feel so stupid; there are no words to say how stupid I feel." Archie moaned.

"Yes there are. NEVER INTERUPT A GIRLS NIGHT" Odie said sarcastically.

"Ooohhh, I like this!" Neil twirled around, his skirt floating up to his knees. "I feel so prettyful!"

"Stop it Neil! You're losing your manhood!" Herry snapped. His easygoing attitude was slowly dieing.

"Shut up Herry" Jay muttered, "It's bad enough I'm in a skirt, but I don't need a migraine as well.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Theresa, her eyes flashing asked.

"Nothing." Jay said.

"Good."

_Sukfong_

"Lookin' good ladies!" A man wolf whistled as Theresa, Atlanta and the other 'Ladies' walked by.

Bartleby, a tall brown haired player, grabbed Theresa's hand and brought his hand to her thigh.

"Hey baby, ditch the babe crew, and spend some time with the Bartmieser" he whispered in her ear.

Jay glared at him, clenched his fists and started to walk over to Bartleby and give him a huge piece of his mind, when Atlanta caught him.

"Stop it Jay. You aren't her boyfriend anymore, you're Jaya, and how would you react when Jaya is known for being a Lesbian? No offense to them." She hissed. "Theresa would kill you, if Bartleby didn't kill you first. He's stone cold against same sex relationships and dating someone not your colour or religion. Top it off, he's a perv who says he's doing God's will and he support Bush."

"How do you know he's a perv?" Archie asked.

"Uh, well Archieanne, maybe when he took a pass at me?" Atlanta asked sarcastically.

"He took a pass at you and lived? When?" Archie asked, inwardly admiring the man for his courage.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "Stop adjusting you bra Harrieta!"

"Sorry, but it's riding up and it's itchy!" Herry complained.

"Well at least your's isn't undone and falling down!" Odie hissed, "I swear to God, this is the LAST time I wear a bra by a celebrity. Jolie water bra by Angelina Jolie, it should be Doesn't Stay Up by Angelina Jolie.

"Does anyone else find this conversation awkward?" Atlanta asked.

"Nope, not at all!" Neil said twirling around, "But why isn't Bartleby paying attention to ME?! I'm soooo much hotter than Theresa!"

"No offense dude, but I don't think you're his type"

"Okay, who wants to rock the house next?" The Student President Murray asked. That was when the boys noticed that it was Karaoke Night and Theresa had untangled herself from Bartleby and was talking to Murray. "Okay! Thanks to Theresa here, she pointed out some amazing talent we musta missed! So FBNG get on stage! Jaya, Archieanne, Harrieta, Odieya, and Neilcole!"

The five boys instantly turned and started to back out of the Student Union, when they were caught and dragged on stage by Seniors.

"I hate you" Archie said quietly clearly to Theresa.

"I love you too!" Theresa smirked as the guys were given microphones, and Atlanta whispered something into Murray's ear, who smiled and nodded.

"Jaya, you're number three, Archieanne you're number two, Harrieta, you're number one and Odieya you're number four. Neilcole, just shake your ass" Murray instructed, repeating word for word what Atlanta had said.

"What?"

"YEA!!!" Neil cried and promptly started dancing.

The music started playing. Herry gulped and started singing his part.

_"Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas" _

_"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"_ Archie sang, stare daggers at the two giggling girls, as Neil started dancing in a provocative way.

_"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade"_ All the boys, minus Neil who was really dancing, sang the chorus.

_"What What, What what"_ Herry sang

_"ooh oh"_ Archie crooned. His eyes held a silent threat.

_"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_ everyone sang again. Jay mentally translated the French into 'Will you sleep with me tonight?'

_"Yea yea yea yea" Herry repeated, knowing full well he was flat. Jay took a deep breathe, and sang his part._

_" He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah" _

_"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

_  
"Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now"_ Herry rapped, and Archie did back up. Why the hell was he doing this?

_"Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..."_

Odie's part was coming up now. The others were embarrassing themselves, it was only fair he did the same.

_"Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more"_

_"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5" Doing what? His job?_ Jay thought as he sang. When it dawned on him, people could figure out they were male by the sound of their voices.

_"Sleepin' the grey flannel life"  
_

_"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more" I'm singing a sex song. _Odie yelled in his head.

_"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"_ They all sang the chorus again when they realized it was a five part song. Luckily, Neil, who had been dancing and making good money, grabbed a mike from Murray and sang the fifth part.

_"Christina..."_

_"Oh Leaeaa Oh" _

_"Pink..." _

_"Lady Marmalade" _

_"Lil' Kim..."_

_"Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh..." _

_"Mya..."_

_"Oh Oh oooo"_

_"Rot wailer baby..."_

_"Baby"  
_

_"Moulin Rouge..."_

_"0h"_

_"Misdemeanor here..."_

_"Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah..."_

The boys finished with amazing applause and that was when they noticed Theresa had a camera and was filming the whole thing. They jumped off the stage, and chased Atlanta and her out of the Student Union.

**YEAH BABY!!! I LOVE that song!!!!!!! Anyway, this is just telling you, I'm adding a bonus chapter to this. So, now NATALIE get off my back!!!!!**

"Will she be alright?" Jay asked Doctor Ryes.

"Mr. Ryes, Miss Sinclair has sustained a serious injury, however all symbols point to a complete and prompt recuperation. The bullet pierced her and just grazed her bone. It's ma miracle that nothing bad happened. Thank the Goddess."

Jay nodded his head seriously. "Can I see her?"

"Be my guest, she's sleeping right now, so you won't get much of a conversation." Doctor Ryes, who was no relation to him walked away, and Jay walked into her room, the monitors blinking and buzzing. He pulled up a hard, straight back chair and took her hand. She looked so peaceful; it wasn't fair that she had to go through this.

"Theresa…oh God. Baby how is this happening?" Jay asked mindlessly, thankful that the hand he grasped so firmly, but tenderly was warm. "Baby, don't-don't go. Don't leave me. Never leave me."

_Sukfong_

_"_Have you notified her father?" Doctor Ryes asked, the waiting friends in the lobby.

"No," Atlanta rolled her eyes, "I got hold of Cornelia, her dad's girlfriend and she was all darling, Therese can't be shot, it's Christmas, and she wouldn't even let me talk to Mr. Sinclair, that bitch, 'don't interrupt his Christmas' god I give Terri props for putting up with her for more than an hour."

Doctor Ryes shook her head, "They are all the same"

_Sukfong_

Jay sat by Theresa until visiting hours were over, and before he left, he put the Locket he gave her around her neck and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Theresa, I love you baby"

* * *

**Ya happy now????? Okay it wasn't even a REAL chapter, but it's as close as you're gonna get!!!!!!! Next chapter, if I even get it up before Valentine's day I'll be surprised is 1-800-FIN-DLUV**

**Love Suk-fong**


	19. 1800FINDLUV

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! I didn't update because I was banned from the computer because I was using MSN while doing homework. Lame I know. So… for reasons this is set on Feb. 15th okay? Okay. Now Lent starts tomorrow and I'm giving up wearing black. Yes, 40 days without black that sucks.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you and your sweetheart had an amazing time!!!!**

**KUNG HAI FAT CHOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Chinese New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! by now, you all should know I'm Chinese and if you happened to be at the Festival in Tornoto at the Exibiton Place on Saturday from 10:30 AM to 2:30 PM I might have seen you!!!!!!**

**This chapter is fluffy and very msuhy and all that.**

**Now... my Thank Yous**

Honeybee The bonus chapter was just keeping you guys updated on what was happening in the hospital at Christmas!

**anime09**  
I can SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO relate!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Natalie and all the others diss my anime and manga!!!!!! No one understands!!! Well the guys do but they're only for the killing. I LOVE Inuyasha and Escaflowne and Naruto!!!!!!

xoxstorii-godessxox Wait a minute. When did Bows and Errows air?.

**christiankikyo** Close, this is when she got shot.

**Neonz** Me too!!!

Loretta I love it when I toture them.

**Tough Girls Don't Cry** Really? My freinds LUV that movie. Natlie in particullry. One of my best friends is named Chad and she was all Chad's my man. It was hilarious!!!! The new movie's out in July.

twiinklestar In my experience there is loads of dancing and singing and acting like idiots. Those lines made me laugh too!!!!!!!

**Paradox-Barbarian-Princess** When Theresa was shot, Natalie wouldn't shut up about how i shoulda written something about that so I did. And yah, mental images

**ReAD AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

1-800-FIN-DLUV

The alarm clock that rested on the bedside table of Atlanta 's bed buzzed annoyingly. The said girl rolled over and glared at the clock before slamming the top down and tumbling out of bed. She slipped her feet into the red bed socks waiting near her bed and then promptly rushed to the little washroom.

"Oh God" she muttered before throwing up in the toilet. "I got a hangover!!!!" _How did this happen? I'm the Cinnamon Heart QUEEN!!! Oh those red, sugary filled hot hearts. I love you so, I would love you with everything I have, my heart, my body, why did you forsaken me??? Whoa… that was too Bible- ish. HOW COULDI LOSE MY CROWN TO ARCHIE?! That purple haired fashion freak!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh heh Archie skater boi as the Fashion Designer… Hell has frozen over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Well yeah, Mommy dearest made him take fashion. But still- OH GOD!!!!!!!!!! _

"Bluugh" _Screw this, I'm not gonna go to class._

_Sukfong_

"So why is Theresa pissed?" Odie asked. Jay sighed.

"I have NO clue" Jay slumped in his chair. "I asked weeks ago what she wanted to do for V-day"

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing" Herry stopped tossing the hackie sack in the air.

"Wait did she say nothing as in silence, blank, nada? Or did she actually say the word 'nothing'"

"She said the word" Jay confirmed.

Neil winced, "Ooh dude, you screwed up majorly."

"What? How? TELL ME!!!!" Jay yelled his eyes wild, grabbing Neil's shirt.

"Dude, watch the shirt! It's Cashmere !" Jay released Neil and let go of the blonde boy's white with black strip shirt. Jay sank back into the ratty overstuffed armchair.

"Sorry, sorry." Jay rubbed the top of his head sheepishly, "So…how?"

"You didn't do ANYTHING!" Neil offered as an explanation.

"WHAT?!"

Everyone, excluding Neil and Archie hit each other on the head.

"_I'm Too Sexy  
Right Said Fred _

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

"What the fuck?"

Neil pulled out his lime green razor phone. "It's my ring tone Archie"

"God" Archie groaned, before adjusting his Burger King crown.

"Hey Arch, what's with the crown?" Herry asked.

"I won it off Atlanta ."

He was met with quizzical stares.

"I think I speak for all of us when I quote you a few minutes ago,.. What the fuck?"

"She actually thought that she could eat more cinnamon hearts then ME!!! ME!!! King of Hearts!!! Oh those spicy, delicious, flavor-packed red hearts. Oh how I long to eat you, my darling, darling, darling desire. Oh I praise the Lord-"

"Hola, Neil's phone, you lucky bastard, you got me when I'm in."

"You know you shouldn't answer the phone like that" Odie said mildly, flipping the page of a book he was reading in German.

"No, sorry dude, but 1-800-FIN-DLUV is offline. Ends Valentines Day on midnight, so your like, ten hours too late. Don't care about the moola, the Neilmobelie is fineto."

"1-800-FIN-DLUV? What crack is he on?" Archie asked, stopping his rant about how much he loved cinnamon hearts.

"Neil started a dating service, matching ugly single guys with hot chicks." Herry said, "Opps! Heads!"

"Owe!" The hackie sack missed Neil's head by millimeters and hit Atlanta instead. "Watch where you're tossing things Herry"

"Sorry" He said sheepishly as he too the hackie sack back.

" ATLANTA !" Jay grabbed her, make the vein in Archie's neck become visible.

"JAY!" she grabbed him back. "What the fuck is happening?"

Herry snorted. "Fuck. Heh"

"Ookay" Atlanta glanced at him uncertain.

"Someone's testy" Archie said in a singsong voice. "Maybe because she got OWNED! Yeah baby!" Atlanta turned around and punched him in the gut, effectively shutting him up.

"Theresa'smadatmeandihavenofuckin'cluewhy" Jay said in one breathe. Atlanta held up her hands.

"Okay. Stop. Rewind. Slow motion. Play"

"Theresa's mad at me and I have no clue why" Jay said slowly.

"That would explain the whole 'Men are dumbasses, can't trust them, they always fuck everything up, they should go to hell with their master, coz when God made men SHE was kidding' shit Theresa was sprouting."

"Oh god." Jay moaned.

"Dude, you are so screwed." Neil said.

"Tell me something I don't know"

"How bout this," Atlanta said "Her Mom and Dad got married on Valentines Day, and whenever she asked her mom what they were doing that day, she said nothing, but there was always a fancy dinner, and a lot of fun, laughter, love and memories that are really, really, REALLY close to her heart."

"Damnit." Jay felt his heart fall to the floor, and his stomach and conscious right after it.

"Is he okay?" He heard Atlanta ask. He was such an idiot. He should have known. JD would have known and not have royally screwed it up like he did. Wordlessly he got up from his chair and walked straight to the dorm, forgetting he left his coat back in the student union.

_Sukfong_

"THERESA OPEN UP! OPEN UP THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT!" Jay yelled pounding the door.

"FINE!" Theresa yanked the door open and glared at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was streaked with tears. "What?"

"Theresa I…I'm sorry. I shoulda known. I'm-"

"Damn right you should've known" Theresa growled.

"Theresa! Please, god what do you want me to do? Beg, plead? Gravel? I'll do anything, anything Theresa."

"Jay you-"

"I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. Theresa, baby, please. I am so, so, so sorry. I love you. I always have, I always will. If we're not together, I'll die and I-I think you will too. You feel it just as much as I can. Our souls, they're joined, they're one. Not being together, not being with you, in your arms. Not having you smile at me…it's death, no it's worse than death. Because death I can deal with. Having you hate me, having you not loving me, I can't. And I-"

"Jay, shut up" Theresa said firmly. Jay looked in her eyes, the first time since seeing her and saw the tears, the hope and the one thing that can only be described as unconrtoably, unconvential love.

"Theresa-"

"I said shut up. I…it's my turn to talk" Theresa took a deep breathe. "Jay I felt like shit this morning. I felt so…lost. My life has been hell ever since my mom died, she was my hand to hold, my security. And I thought that was love, but she Had to love me. You don't, but you do. You're my light, my life, my heart, my soul, my breathe. You're everything I need to live. I love you so much and… god screw Valentines Day. You and me are gonna make Jay and Theresa Day the fifteenth."

Jay kissed her then, feeling so happy that she felt the same.

_Sukfong_

"No dude, 1-800-FIN-DLUV is done"

* * *

**Well that was all in like two sittings. Pretty good if not lame, fluffy and stupid. Well Review and give me ideas. Next chapter Atlanta 's Secret Past**

**Love ya!**

**Sukfong**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo!!!! Okay, I just finished making brownies for me and Natalie because we're going to Quebec on Monday for a school trip, so I won't updating for awhile. And I needed this up because I'm gonna start Jay's birthday saga, and from Nat's reaction, it's gonna surprise a lot of you. I just finished watching Bows and Errows and it was amazing!!!! Nat was in Niagara so she missed it.**

iheartyou07

Yeah. For now at least, Archie and Atlanta won't be that cute when you meet Kimi and Nat what's Atlanta's boyfriend's name?

christiankikyo

Hmm, yeah I need Herry, but for the next little bit it's all about Jay and Theresa crumbling relationship.

xoxstorii-goddessxox

I know! I liked it. It was really funny. But the sword…didn't understand it.

twiinklestar

No, I can't see Jay doing that either, but I just thought it was appropriate.

Honeybee

I dunno. I just searched it.

Neonz

Don't throw the heart!!!!!!!!!!!!

Always A Legend

I dunno. Maybe

Dessmonda

Oh.. sorry. Nat can't give up chocolate, I've tried making her quit chocolate, she gets grumpy. I broke Lent.

Loretta

That was an amazing review!

Tough Girls Don't Cry

OKay, I know that I was supposed to update but I didn't. I PROMISE that I will update by the 6th of March

You didn't.

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

Thanks! I know I love Candy Hearts!

**So read and review people!!!!!!**

* * *

Atlanta's Secret Past

It was cold. Not as cold as Canada was experiencing, imagine March Break with SNOW! But cold nonetheless.

Atlanta sat on the edge of the dorm roof, looking at the smog filled horizon, feeling a ping of homesickness. It was around nine thirty Sunday night, so she guessed that Theresa was off packing to visit her Daddy in London. Lucky. Miss Money bags could go and visit Daddy dear, and the Woman Hell threw out, every weekend if she wanted. _Sure I'm being a bitch thinking that about Theresa. She's my best friend, coming second to Mom. But she's so damn rich! I can't afford the riches she gets. She spilt coke on her Louie today and she just went and bought a ten thousand dollar NEW ONE!!!! Like it was shampoo or something!_

The metal door opened, its rusty hinges signaling it.

"Hey, Atlanta?" Theresa asked, gingerly stepping on the roof, tightening her purple knit designer hoodie. "Are you coming in?"

"No." _Rich Bitch. _

"Oh. Um...well, do you have any plans for the week?"

"No." _I WANTED to see Mom, but nnnnoooo don't have enough moola!_

"Well, then, um…would you-I mean maybe if it's not a trouble, would you want to go to Vancouver with me? For the week. My Dad wants me to cut a deal with the head of Scott Enterprise. And I know, it's your hometown so…"

"Yes."

"Oh, THANK YOU!!!!!" Theresa flung her arms around Atlanta, almost knocking her off the roof. "I HATE doing Daddy's dirt work. I was going to spend the week with him in the Bahamas, but then the W.H.T.O got pneumonia and wanted Daddy to nurse her to health."

"You're…welcome?"

"We leave tomorrow at nine AM. I gotta go pack! You should to. Thanks again!" Theresa hugged Atlanta again and walked towards the door a considerably amount more cheerful then when she came up.

_Screw it. She's an Angel._

_Sukfong_

"I LOVE Vancouver!" Theresa gushed as they walked off the coffee tinted terminal at Vancouver Airport.

"Glad you like it." Atlanta smirked as Theresa gushed on and on about her love of the Mounties.

"-Daddy said something about going to the 2010 Olympics at Whistler. So, if you wanna check out some hot winter sports, just tell me and we'll go. Oh, is there any snow still on the mountains? We could go snowboarding, skiing. Hot Chocolate! That's what I ALWAYS crave here. I don't even like hot Chocolate, but I want some…Susan's Hot Chocolate. We're staying at my Chalet Daddy bought me but one of the Black suits will be driving us to the Tempo car place, Susan's my nanny I guess, anyway if you seem someone in a stuffy boring Italian cut suit, around three hundred dollars apiece probably balding and holding a sign…."

"Theresa I can't tell Italian from Britain! And how would I…"Atlanta trailed off as her eyes landed on a tall, robust man with black sun glasses, and in a three piece black pinstripe suit. He was holding a piece of yellow poster board over his head with big black letters saying: THERESA SINCLAIR ATLANTA ADDINOS "GOD DAMN IT! HE SPELT MY NAME WRONG!!!"

"What? That's horrible! I faxed them saying you were coming and I spelt your name right! Where is he?" Theresa moaned. Atlanta pointed him out over the crowd. Theresa shook her head and tsked. She clutched her navy blue hand bag and worked her way over the busy Spring Break goers running or walking in the other direction.

"Wait up!" Atlanta started running after the bobbing red head that was moving away from her at an alarming pace. "HEY!!! Ouf! Yo! I'm walkin' here!" Atlanta yelled at a woman holding the hands of two cutely dressed children.

"Miss, your manners…" with a speed that made it obvious why she beat everyone in her school at Track Atlanta managed to slip by the woman and catch up with Theresa who was engaged in a heated conversation with the Black suit.

"Paul, je ne donne pas de fichu si votre superviser vous a dit que son nom a été écrit cette voie. Vous l'avez écrit MAL!!! Comme vous savez, j'ai le contrôle libre sur le buisness de mon Papa et les employés et je ne tolère pas de fautes d'aucune sorte. c'était votre DEUXIÈME offense. Vous avez trente minutes pour s'en sortir et changer mon opion d'entre vous avant que je tire votre âne désolé." Theresa said in fast French.

"Mlle Sinclair, je vous donne mon applogizes le plus profond et je jure que c'est la dernière faute. J'irai faire appologize à Mlle ... à votre jeune ami." Black suit said.

Atlanta's French was only as good as Grade 10 core, so she followed the conversation as best she could. Theresa was angry and Paul, the Black suit seemed sorry.

"Mon jeune AMI ? Mon Dieu, vous n'avez pas même d'indication wehat son nom est!" Theresa yelled.

"Oui! Oui je fais! Voir que son nom est Atlanta!" Paul shot back pointing to the sign. Atlanta heard her name in the blur of French, but she couldn't follow the meaning.

"Vous le lisez d'un signe stupide!" Theresa yelled.

"Non! Je sais vraiment! J'ai lu le briefing - le fax, en nous informant que vous veniez!" Paul protested.

Theresa was shocked. "Sont vous, un ouvrier modeste de deuxième classe se disputant avec moi ? L'héritière de redevance à plus de dix point cinq milliards de dollars et merchendise ?" Every word she said felt like a whip upon his back.

"NON! Non je ne suis Mlle sinclair. Je ne jamais-" Paul started.

Theresa held up her hand stopping Paul, "Oubliez-le. Je suis fait m'occupant de cette merde. Vous êtes renvoyés."

"QUE ? Mlle s'il vous plaît! Je peux travailler plus dur, mieux, plus vite! Juste, ne moi tirez pas juste! S'il vous plaît!" Paul fell on his knees and begged, he took off his sunglasses and tried to look more convincing. Theresa turned her head and grabbed Atlanta on the arm and dragged her towards luggage claim.

"Um…Theresa? What just happened there?" Atlanta asked, feeling like she was tiptoeing around landmines. She had never seen Theresa that furious before.

"I just fired his sorry ass." Theresa said shortly before grabbing her black suitcase.

"Oh…um. I-I didn't know you could speak French."

"Susan thought it would be good for me"

That was all Theresa said before calling the rental place and getting a car.

_Sukfong_

"Susan!" Theresa exclaimed, dropping her bag and running to hug a short, plump woman with chestnut brown hair and a smiling, mothering demeanor.

"Theresa! Il mio piccolo tesoro!" The woman cried hugging Theresa back. "How was it? Il vostro volo? Come è l'America? The land of Golden Opportunities, no?"

"No, I mean maybe. L'America è no migliore del Canada, Susan" Theresa reply, smiling and hugging the woman.

"Awe, tesoro, nessun siete errati! Il Canada batterà sempre l'America!" Susan said. Theresa laughed.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Atlanta I present to you my nanny, caretaker, and almost mother Susan. Susan I present to you, my best friend and sister Atlanta."

Atlanta held out her hand to shake Susan's, but the older woman hugged Atlanta. "Hello cara ragazza. Theresa, il mio tesoro piccolo, non bring friends here often. It is only Jess, Natalie and Victoria."

"Hello." It was impossible to try and hate or feel any negative feelings about Susan. "What country are you from?"

"Me? I am from the glorious Italy. My English sucks ne?" Susan smiled.

"Susan has been with my family for years. Before I was born really. Because her English isn't that good, I learnt Italian, and well Susan encouraged me to learn more languages. And because of my Dad, I became fluent in most of them." Theresa explained. "Susan?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Come venuto, tesoro, cara ragazza. Già ho fatto il cioccolato caldo.

Continueremo the catching up in the kitchen." Susan ushered them into the kitchen.

"Wow, Theresa, this is like, an old fashion cabin."

"Well, maybe not that old fashion." Theresa opened a cupboard revealing a large TV.

"Theresa, how is your father? È buono? Ed il buisness? Sta facendo bene? E quella donna, è alambicco là? Ancora ugly e stupido quanto sempre?" Susan asked.

_My nonexistent Italian is going to be incredibly better by the end of the week. _Atlanta thought wirily as she sipped her Hot Chocolate.

"Indennità del daddy. Il buisness è grande, esso sta crescendo velocemente. Ecco perchè sono qui realmente, daddy lo desidera tagliare i legami con un'azienda dud. Imprese di Scott, lo avete sentito parlare? L'ufficio principale è qui, dentro BC. È la stessa di mai. Ma è ammalata. Ecco perchè il daddy non è qui con me."

Susan sighed and started puttering around the kitchen, "Indovino, tesoro, sarebbe troppo da chiedere a del signore prezioso ucciderla e trasmetterla ad Inferno in cui i demons ed il Satan risiedono?"

Theresa laughed. "Yeah, God's got no sense of humor. Send her to Hell and Satan would send her back."

_Sukfong_

"So, I have a business meeting, at nine, it should be done at noon, so we can do stuff then if you want." Theresa suggested, the next morning.

"Yeah, sure." Atlanta agreed, "I'll hitch a ride into…where is the meeting anyway?"

"Downtown Vancouver."

"Okay, I'll hitch a ride into Vancouver with you and I'll drive the temp, around, check out my old haunts and then meet you for lunch at the office place."

"Can you drive?" Theresa asked curiously, Atlanta opened her mouth but before she could speak, Theresa added "I mean, do you have your license? It's no problem in New York, public transit anyone, but here…"

"Yeah. I have my license." _True it's fake but still…_

"Okay. I wanna go in five minutes. Get ready okay?"

"Will you be?"

_Sukfong_

Outside of Scott Enterprise Head Office, a red jeep parked and a beautiful red haired young woman, you could call her a girl but only just slid out and waved good bye to her fellow red haired companion who was the definition to girl. David Scott looked out of his top floor window.

"Damnit"

"Sir?" Micah, his personal assistant asked.

"That Godforsaken bastard. He sends his SEVENTEEN year old daughter to do business with us. Does he think that Scott Enterprise is some sort of play toy company. Not a serious company."

"Yes sir."

"Seventeen, do you know how old that is? That's one year older than my son, one year older than Atlanta. Atlanta…"

"Sir?"

"Micah, get the conference room ready for Miss Sinclair. We're playin' hard ball today."

_Sukfong_

"Hey Daddy." Atlanta sat cross legged in front of a slab of granite with words engraved in them. "It's been awhile. I'm back in BC. Yeah I left. I told you in all those letters, remember? I brought them here, for you. Mom got remarried like, five years ago. God, Daddy it's been what ten years since you died? I'm sorry I don't remember. I was really, really young and ya know, it's not something I wanna remember. Like I said, last time, David the bastard Mom married, you know he SEEMED great while they were dating, and that first year of marital bliss, but then…well I came here like everyday to escape hell at home, remember? Well Mom finally ditched the dude and, well we packed up and move to Toronto so she could be closer to me in University. Oh yeah, did I tell you about that? Yup, your girl's a University girl. I'm studying environment Science. I'm gonna make a real big difference Daddy. Gonna clean up the shit that those big ass corporations are putting in the world, just like you always wanted to do.

I've got friends, Daddy. Theresa, she's my best friend. She's my roommate and is in broadcast journalism, but she wants to be an actress. She's beautiful, and she's amazing at acting, her boyfriend is Jay. You know it's hard to ever believe that they weren't together before school started because they seem to gel good. I mean they fit together, they make a whole. Jay's like a leader dude, he's gonna be a world class director, like the guy who made King Kong, the new version, not your favourite original version. And then there's Archie, he's Jay's roommate and best friend, and he's like… I dunno, he's always pushing me in this cool, moist way and I always wanna beat him, but I don't know if I will. And then there's Odie he's this small black kid, okay he's taller than me, but still, and he's like super smart, he was talking about NASA or something. Herry's sooo, boy next doorish. He's super ripped, but he's awesomely fun and he's Herry. Neil I have no clue whatsoever how come he's my friend. But he's annoying, conceited, and just UGH!!!! But he comes in handy somehow." Atlanta looked at her watch, "Oh shit. It's eleven, I promised Theresa I'd pick her up at noon. So this is good bye Daddy. I'll write. You're always in my dreams Daddy. I love you." The red haired girl stood up and kissed the gravestone before, turning her back and leaving the graveyard. The wind blew her hair and she looked at the sky, imaging her father looking down at her.

* * *

**Yo. Okay, maybe that was a bit weak, but as said before I'm going to Quebec and I need this up. Who'll translate the stuff first?Next chapter's Happy Birthday part 1. Review please!!!!!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, Quebec was great. I lived on Brownies, A&W root beer, and ice cream and milkshakes. I hated the bus, but it was pretty cool. We were with Keatings tours (I think) and there is this song that's gonna be used later in this story. This is a short chapter, and I'm gonna thank everyone now.**

FloofWolfe

Yeah. I will, hhhmmmm maybe third year.

Melosa16

Yes. No. Maybe. You gotta read more.

xoxstorii-goddessxox

I think someone translated it too!!!

Nuuoa Eclaire

J'adore Quebec et le français. C'est facile? Non? My French is bad, but I was like the best in my room. I don't know what you said!!!!

B00K FREAK

YEAH!!! I luve them!!!!!!!!!! Try Howl's Moving Castle!

christiankikyo

Yeah, so would I!

anime09

Youtube!!!! Try that you might find the website!

Online Translator XD

Here's the general gist of the conversations in French and Italian: (Online translations are crapXD)

"I do not give shawl if your to supervise said to you that his name was written this way. You wrote it BADLY! As you know, I have the free control of the buisness of my Papa and the employees and I tolerate errors of no kind. it was your SECOND offense. You have thirty minutes to take out there and change my opion of you before I draw your desolate donkey."-Theresa (Desolate donkey sad ass? Haha!)

"Miss Sinclair, I give you my deepest applogizes and I swear that it is the last error. I shall go to make appologize to Miss... to your young friend."-Man

"My young FRIEND? My God, you do not have even of wehat indication its name is!" -Theresa

"Yes! Yes I make! See that his name is Atlanta!"-Man

"You read it of a stupid sign!"-Theresa

"No! I really know! I read the briefing - the fax, by informing us that you come!"-Man

"Are you, a modest worker of second class arguing with me? The heiress of charge in more than ten five billion dollars and merchendise?"-Theresa

"NO! No I am Miss sinclair. I not ever-"-Man

"Forget it. I am made occupying me of this shit. You are returned."-Theresa

"THAT? Miss please! I can work more hard, better, more quickly! Just, just do not draw me! Please!"-Man

"Theresa! My small treasure!" The woman cried hugging Theresa back.  
"How was it? Your flight? How it is the America? The land of Golden  
Opportunities, not "

"Not, the mean maybe. The America is not better of Canada, Susan" Theresa reply, smiling and hugging the woman.

"Awe, treasure, no you are wrong! Canada will strike always the  
America!" Susan said.

"Hello beloved girl. Theresa, my small treasure, bring friends not to  
here often. It is only Jess, Natalie and Victoria."-Susan

"Oh, yes, yes. Like come, treasure, beloved girl. I have already made  
the chocolate warm. We will continue the catching up in the kitchen." Susan ushered them  
into the kitchen.

"Theresa, how is your father? It is good? And the buisness? It is  
doing good? And that woman, is here alambicco? Still ugly and stupid  
how much always? " Susan asked.

"Ndemnity of the daddy. The buisness he is large, it is growing  
fastly. Here why they are here really, daddy it wishes to cut it the  
ties with a company dud. Enterprises of Scott, you have felt it to  
speak? The main office is here, within BC. It is the same one never.  
But it is become ill. Here why the daddy it is not here with me."--Theresa

"Fortune teller, treasure, would be too much from asking for the  
precious getlteman killing it and transmitting it to Hell in which  
demons and the Satan they reside?"--Susan

Tough Girls Don't Cry

You can't blackmail me!!!!!

Loretta

I had loads of fun!!!!!!

* * *

Happy Birthday part 1

The sleeping brunette turned in his sleep.

"Ssshh!" The six shadowy figures settling in front of the person sleeping, "You don't wanna wake him!"

"But… I thought that was the whole point in getting up at midnight."

"W-well yeah, but Herry, it's not like uh, um I can't really –"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The tallest female hissed again. "It's almost time."

**12:59 PM April 1**

**1:00 AM April 2**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!" Six mouths opened and sang, off key, on key, and two a male and female in perfect harmony. Flashlights clicked on as the figure stirred and sat straight up in bed yelling,

"YOU'RE FINISHED CRONUS!"

"Whoa, Jay dude," Odie said lounging on the computer chair, "Having nightmares against the oh-so-evil Lord of time, who ate his own kids?"

"Yeah. Kind of." Jay rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, uh, not that I don't like you or anything, but what are you doing in my-" Archie grunted, "- OUR room, at, one-oh-five AM?"

"Wishing you a happy Birthday." Atlanta shrugged, "What else?"

Herry blew the party favor horn. "Dude, you're frigging eighteen!!!! You can get like hammered or something!"

"I'll take the or something" Jay said dryly, as Theresa who had been slightly worming her way on to his lap, hugged him.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Jay." She blew in his ear before stealing a small kiss.

Jay wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, it is." He pulled her closer, his breath dancing on her neck.

Archie saw this and smirked. "Okay guys, I think we should let the LUUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVV Birds alone."

"Ooohhhhh." Herry added. Odie laughed and Atlanta shook her head.

"C'mon. You bunking with me for the….six hours and fifty minutes of sleep I'm gonna get before classes?" She asked Archie.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be here when it's gets on." Theresa blushed and grabbed a slipper she was wearing and tossed it, hitting Archie on the head. "Ooh, foreplay suppose to be with your one and only. Tsk, tsk!"

"Tsk, tsk my fist!" Theresa smirked, forming a fist which Archie laughingly patted before leaving the room following Herry, Odie and Atlanta.

"Here, early B-day gift." Neil said tossing Jay a packet. "Use it well."

Jay looked down at the packet and read the label, "_Safety Sam's Safe Sex Saver_?!"

"NEIL!" Theresa gasped and leapt up to strangle him, but Jay quickly grabbed her around her waist.

"That's only the small gift. Your real on is a helluva lot more funner, and better. But I'll leave you two to shag on." And with a salute Neil, left closing and locking the door and leaving an elastic band on the knob in the hallway.

"So…" There was an awkward silence; both were looking down at the condom.

"We could, if you want." Theresa said softly. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Jay was caught, part of him wanted it. Wanted to claim Theresa with such incredible, unconrtoably desire, to make her his and no other man's. But would that, strain them? Since Valentine's Day they were off, sometimes he didn't know what to think about her. She was holding a secret, something huge, but she wouldn't tell. Maybe his lack of trust was putting everything off.

But no, he couldn't, wouldn't believe there was someone else. Theresa was not the cheating type. He knew what the cheating type was, and he could smell them a mile away. Once bitten, twice shy, was the old saying.

If he gave into his unconrtoably huge lust for her, would she think of him as a sex god? Someone who needed sex everyday, seven days a week, every hour on the hour? He was sure she wouldn't. But what is she did? And worse, what if he was?

No there was too much riding on this. She was too important to blow any chance of them, of him forever.

Jay thanked the gods, that he was a strong man to not give into the hardening temptation that was Theresa.

"No. It's okay. We don't have to." Jay silently begged her not to press the issue, to let him win, because if she said that they were ready, he might just agree.

Instead, Theresa smiled the soft, loving smile; Jay loved and curled up in his arms, sliding under the blankets and soon the still virgin couple was asleep.

_Sukfong_

It was approximately nine thirty at night. Jay was in Herry's red truck with a blindfold over his eyes. In fact everyone, except Neil who was driving, because he had somehow beaten Herry in a wrestling match, wore blindfolds. The girls were working, so it was just the guys and it was time for Jay's official Birthday present. The car stopped and the guys got out, smelling and hearing the faint sounds of music and the New York Harbor.

"Gentlemen, take off your blindfolds." Neil said importantly.

Jay reached behind him and untied the black swatch of cloth; he brought it down and stared at the building in front of him. "Neil this is a-"

_To be Continued…_

* * *

**HEY!!!! So, the only way you got more is to review, and if I don't get a review, for every hit on this chapter, you may never know what's happening. Next Chapter is Happy Birthday part 2, and it's a biggie. Loads of things are revealed, and broken, plus you get to see some in jail. So review, alright? Thanks!!!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	22. Chapter 22

**YO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my job!!!!!!! Yup I'm an ice cream chic!!!! But I need to get off soon, so I'm just gonna tell you to read and review and then thank you guys!**

epals12

Today!!!!

Artemis of empathy

Maybe!!!!

xoxstorii-goddessxox

Yup. Jay's is a honry as all guys but he can say no, unlike Curtis…

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

This just sets up the hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggeeeeee

saga

Melosa16

Do you watch Di-gata Defenders?

christiankikyo

Well I always wanted to go to the harbour

epals12

I continued!!!!!!!!!

Neonz

Yes!!!! I was reading the reviews, and I was like, hang on, there's someone's missing. I felt kinda sad.

Sugar911

I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loretta

Thanks!!!!

Tough Girls Don't Cry

YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN SHE UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Always A Legend

Oppsies!!! When I sent it to Nat, no one noticed!!!! Sorry!

Nelmidai

I'm so glad you love it!!!!!

* * *

Happy Birthday part two

"-whore house!"

Neil laughed and shook his head, "No way dude, this is a, club, for men's entertainment."

"It's fucking strip club!" Archie yelled, "What if Atlanta and Theresa find out we're here? Dude, you ate the last of Theresa's ice cream and she fucking killed." Neil shuddered at that memory, "Do you REALLY wanna see them pissed when they find out we're going to illegal strip clubs at eleven at night?"

"How do you know it's not perfectly legal?"

"Uh…hmm, well we're standing near the harbor, where business warehouses are suppose to be. It's called _Simple Pleasures_, and you're taking us here, when there's only two of us are eighteen and ABLE to get into the place!" Odie said counting off the reasons, "I'm not even SEVENTEEN!!! I can't drive, and ya know I lived in the ghetto so I know about these places."

Neil ignored him, and started a brisk walk towards the entrance top the club.

"Passvord?" A large, robust man in a black suit, and dark sunglasses with a strong German accent asked.

"Swordfish." Neil said confidently, behind his back Herry whispered to Odie.

"_Passvord?_ What is he the Terminator?"

"You may enter." The man said, moving aside and opening the door, as Herry passed him he whisper in his ear "I vill be back"

"Creepy." Herry muttered.

_Sukfong_

The atmosphere of the club was immediate. The smoky air, the beer reeked smell, the round wooden tables stained with blood, money, regret, sin and lust. The music lustful and the girls bountiful. A man in a dark corner held a microphone and was announcing the names of the dancers that had just walked off the tiny stage and were now circling the club.

"That was Nat The Brat gentlemen!" A blonde haired girl wearing the smallest bra known to the world walked off the stage, "And now meet the Redd girl who gets real mean if the money ain't green."

Neil, Herry, Jay, Odie and Archie took their seats as The Pink Panther theme started, and a short curvy girl wearing short shorts and a bikini top showing under a tube top. She walked forward, swinging her hips seductively, and then stopped mid stage, drooping one hip than the next. The red hair tie in her hair came undone and she used it as a whip. She turned to the pole and swung around it. She crawled up, and then swung done. She kicked her leg up and walked off the stage and started circling around.

"Does anyone else think that Redd looks freakishly like Atlanta?" Archie asked.

"Kinda." The lights went off and the man with the microphone spoke again.

"You've got the sun, you've got the moon, you've got the world, but do you have the Star?" Hauntingly seductive music started playing, and dry ice smoke filled the club, not like you could tell the fog from the cigarette smoke. One lone spotlight focused on the ceiling as a crescent moon model slowly dropped from the ceiling. Perched upon it, looking like a sexy siren, gripping the tip of the moon and straddling the base, wearing a purple mini skirt and strapless corset sat Star, a beautiful red haired girl.

She leant forward and then pushed off .She gripped the black chord and stood up. She turned and moved her body against the moon, making every man watch her, no matter what was happening to them. She had the air of catching everyone's attention, and made you want to love her, make love to her, give her everything no matter how outlandish she wanted. Even though you knew she would drop you the minute she saw something better.

The moon landed lightly on the stage and she stuck her two long legs, showing black five inch stilettos, on the ground before she walked off the stage to a table, where she chose a twenty something blonde man, who was semi-good looking.

She placed one hand on his shoulder and she wrapped herself around him. She showed her hand to her skirt and let him take off her skirt, revealing thong style panties. She sat on his lap, and then straddled him; she let him kiss her neck, before he slipped her some money then she lifted herself off him gracefully and walked around looking for her next victim.

_Sukfong_

"Is that Theresa?" Jay asked. He knew for a fact that he could only get hard from Theresa, but this mysterious stripper had that ability too.

"Theresa, high class chick, Star, trashy stripper? No connection dude" Odie said shaking his head.

"Right…"

_Sukfong_

Star chose her next table and flatten herself on the table. She leant back, to look at the occupations, her mouth opened in surprise and she recognized the guests.

"Jay…" Jay, Herry, Odie, Archie, and Neil looked exactly as shocked as before. Theresa looked to the shadows and saw her boss, looking at her. She was working, she was a main attraction, she needed to turn the show. She spun off the table and slid onto Jay's lap, feeling the hardness.

"Th-thresa?" Jay gasped.

"Star." She hissed. She grabbed his hands roughly and brought them to the center of her chest where the ties to the corset were.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Take it off."

"WHAT?"

"Take my top off!"

"No! Why?"

"Coz that's what you do." Her glare was so intense; Jay felt that he should obey. He gently undid the ties, and the corset fell to the beer stained floor, revealing a dark bikini top. She straddled him and brought his head to her chest. "Slip me twenty bucks."

"Huh?" Jay looked at her.

"I'm giving you a lap dance, so you pay." Jay fumbled with his wallet and gave her a bill, wondering where he could but it. Theresa sighed, took the bill and slipped it under her bra. She lifted herself off, and stalked off, swinging her hips, letting herself give a rare lap dance to the odd man, before returning to the shadows.

"That was Atlanta!" Archie exclaimed.

"Shit." Neil cursed.

"What?"

"They saw us here, and they'll kill us."

_Sukfong_

"Atlanta!" Theresa gasped, standing near the exit building. "The guys! They're here!"

"What?! No way! Why the hell would they be in the scum place?"

"I guess we never knew them" Theresa said sadly, "I mean six months can't be considered love." She whipped the tears falling down her face "God I am such a slut."

"No they are such bastards! UGH! I am sssssssssooooooooooooo pissed at them!" Atlanta yelled as the door slammed open and around twenty men came running in, wielding guns and yelling,

"NYC POLICE! FREEZE!"

"Shit!" Theresa said, as hell started.

"C'mon" Atlanta slid out the door, holding it open to the waiting Theresa.

"B-but what about the guys?"

"Who cares? They're tards" Atlanta said gruffly. Theresa nodded and followed her out.

* * *

**Now, you gotta review, and ,maybe let's hit 300!!!!!!!! Next Chapter's Jailhouse and Doghouse! Review!!!!!**

**Love Suk-fong**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I haven't updated yet. Sorry. I had a job, got fired from the job got grounded, had a math exam, got sick, graduated grade eight, saw Harry Potter 5, got another job, had my mom's surprise party, had a dance recital and karate, read Harry Potter 7 in 4 and a half hours, had a birthday party. And my Birthday is tomorrow! I'll be 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Life Once Lived is 1 year old!!!!!! I have 303 reviews!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You**

**For all your support! I think I'm only going to update once a month because eI am really busy, and I'm sorry!!!!!!! But now I want to Thank Everyone who review last chapter!**

Fireicefalcon

Sorry so late of an update

Mya Ama

Yup! This has been quite a ride

blondie101

Thank you ssssssssoooooooo much!

Senney

Thank you for reading! I'm going to go back to the longer chapters for sure

eragon11

I'm going!!!!

Neonz

A lot of war. And a lot of tears!

Smudgie

Wow. Did you go to the bathroom reading all those chapters?

Natie31101

**haha kewl when theresa came out with her little dance thing i thought it was going to be u and then i was going to reveiw and wow u are so full of ur self or something like that lol. when i read the begging of it i was like it sound really familer then i thought that u put the same chapter twice by mistake and then i was like o ya i read the begging of it a while ago.we should really update "the future" it been what now 5 months or something and i think we lost pretty much all of r reader o well. CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM IS GOOD!! THERE U HAPPY I WROTE U A NICE KIND OF LONG REVEIW NOW U HAVE TO UPDATE CUZ U SAID U WOULD WHEN I REVEIWED AND NOW I DID AND NOW U HAVE TO UPDATE  
SO HA! BYE-BYE NATIE**

I got HP 7 BEFORE YOU!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Ice cream good!!!!

ARtemis of Empathy

I'm so glad you like this!!

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

It's like….how would you feel if you boyfriend who you were convinced was going to marry you, turned out to be dating other girls? It's that betrayal thing

Sugar911

Sorry so sort!

epals12

Opps

Loretta

Wow!! You're Amazing!

twiinklestar

I don't think it's p[ossib;le

Tough Girls Don't Cry

UPDATE GIRL!!!!!

**Please read and review! Now I have to do dishes.**

* * *

The Jailhouse and The Doghouse

Chaos filled the smoky, mostly calm club. Dancers and guests were running everywhere.

"JAY! JAY! C'MON WE GOTTA GO!" Neil yelled. Jay was still scanning the room desperately for Theresa and Atlanta.

"NO FUCKING WAY NEIL!" Archie yelled, jumping on a table before it was overturned in the frantic manner to escape the police. "ATLANTA! ATLANTA!"

Around the club, dancers were everywhere, but no red heads.

"Archie! They're using stage names!" Odie yelled before drunken men clobbered him in an effort to get away from the six police men.

"FREEZE! OR WE'LL SHOOT!" a tall brunette man said. He was around twenty five and his badge read _NYCP_ _Capt. Scott Summers_.

"STOP! YOU CAN ALL LIKE GET ARRESTED FOR LIKE RESISSITNG ARREST!" The youngest officer was around twenty years old with chestnut hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her badge read almost the same as Captain Summers, but instead of Captain Scott Summers, it was just Kitty Pryde.

"Kitty, they're getting arrested anyway." A tall, red haired woman bearing a striking resemblance to Theresa, pointed out.

"Well, yeah Jean, but still…"

"Put ya hands in da air !" the third woman yelled in a southern accent.

"Oh yeah…" Archie paused and thought "STAR AND…AND…"

"REDD!" Jay yelled. "REDD! STAR! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"YARGUHAH!" Herry, Odie, Neil's and many others heads turned as the blonde dancer, known as Nat the Brat, who at closer expectation bore an uncanny resemblance to Natalie, Theresa friend from boarding school; fell off a table as it was upturned.

"Get her!" Captain Summers order and Officer Pryde easily pinned her and handcuffed her.

"You miss…" She looked at Natalie, "What's your name?"

"Natalie"

"Okay Natalie, you are arrested for working illegally at a strip club, and in possession of drugs!"

"YAY! DRUGS!" She screamed giddily. Officer Pryde looked at her oddly. "NO! Wait it was a joke! You know ha ha? C'mon laugh with me! HA HA HA HA HA ha…ha"

Officer Pryde looked at her again, "She's a nutcase…with money. Look at her watch, it's a Rolex, she'll be out of the slammer before you can say spaghetti"

Natalie decided to oblige Officer Pryde's wishes, "Spaghetti." She looked around and then down at her hands, "Nope still cuffed."

"Okay spell spaghetti then and you're daddy's lawyers will have you out by then."

"S-p-i-g-a-t-t-I"

"Nope"

"S-p-a-h-g-e-t-t-i-e"

"Nu-uh"

"S-p-a-h-g-e-t-t-o"

"Just shut up before I charge you for torturing an officer"

"Yes Ma'am" Natalie said, watching a black haired dancer in a Chinese influenced outfit looked at her then slip out the back door unnoticed, from the corner of her eye.

"You, you twisted minded sicko," a young brunette man said slapping cuffs on Neil after pushing him the wall, "you're not even eighteen and you're watching poor girls strip themselves for limited cash. Man that's not cool! It's so disgusting and stupid and wrong and-"

"HEY WATCH THE SHIRT! IT'S SILK MAN! AND MY HAIR! NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! MAN THAT IS JUST NOT COOL! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET IF PERFECT! YES I ADMIT IT! MY HAIR IS NOT ALWAYS THIS PERFECT! LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME TO MY SHAME!" Neil started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Get a back bone man! You're a disgrace to all people!" The officer said disgustedly.

"LET GO OF NEIL! HE'LL DRIVE YOU TO COMIT SUCICDE WITH HIS TALING!" Odie yelled. The officer just hit Odie over the head with the blunt end of his gun.

Odie stopped talking, shocked and this officer took this as an opportunity to snap cold steel cuffs around his wrists.

"HERRY!!! FIND THEM!!!" Jay yelled as Captain Scott Summers pushed him into a wall and cuffed him.

"ATLANTA! THERESA!" Herry cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Whoa big guy, you can find you bitches later." An officer said, sounding a lot braver than he was as he snapped cold steel handcuffs, thinking that Herry could just as easily snap the cuffs as you could snap a pencil.

"WHAT? My _bitches_? Dude you are so wrong. They aren't my bitches! They're my friends bitches," Herry said then realized what he said and tried to make amends. "I mean, they're dating my friends!"

"And they agreed to go to an illegal strip club with your…friends?" the officer sneered.

"Well…no, but they still…"

"Save it for the judge"

_Sukfong_

"ATLANTA!!!! ATLANTA!!!! AT-LAN-TA!!!" Archie yelled, looking around the club as the dust started to settle. Everyone else seemed to be arrested, but he wasn't yet, and he'd prefer it would stay that way. "ATLANTA WHERE ARE YOU? ATLANTA!!!!!!"

"SHUDDAUP!" An officer yelled, jumping on the table with him. "Y'all stupid perverted men." She narrowed her eyes in disgust, her southern accent becoming even more surprising. "She's probably runnin' ta get away from you."

"NO! ATLANTA! ATLANTA!!!!" Archie yelled again as the officer cuffed him.

"I GOT THE LAST OF'EM!" the woman yelled.

"Right! We need to get them to the cars." The captain ordered and dragged Jay and another man outside, where thirty or so police cars were parked, sirens going and a news crew's camera was rolling.

"Shit." Jay cursed as the camera swung around and focused on Captain Summers, the other man and himself.

He was pushed in the back seat of a car with the man and Odie, behind them, Archie, Neil and a dancer were in the back seat. A couple cars down, Natalie, who was belting out 'Witch Doctor' at the top of her lungs and Herry were placed in a car.

Jay sighed and slumped down in his seat. "Some birthday."

_Sukfong_

"I can't believe them!" Atlanta said for the thirtieth time as they drove down the highway towards campus. "They were at a strip club! And only Jay and Neil are eighteen! God Odie's not even seventeen! Neil I can understand, but Herry? _Jay_? Nope. That doesn't fit!"

Theresa clenched the steering wheel tighter and focused on the road. "It doesn't matter if it doesn't fit. It happened. They were there. God," She shook her head in disgust," I thought…I thought they were different. That they would go and stare at women not even half dressed. But we were wrong. I was wrong…" Atlanta peered at her best friend and saw silent tears run down her face as they pulled up into the parking lot to their dorm.

They open and closed the car doors silently and walked into the building, both red heads deep in their own thoughts.

"I…I'm going down to the Union." Atlanta said awkwardly as they entered the dorm. Theresa nodded, and took the stairs up to her room unlocked the door and fell on her bed.

_Sukfong_

Theresa looked around her room wildly. Her eyes finally resting on a picture of her and Jay in Central Park. Jay giving her a piggy back ride, both of them laughing.

"Jay…" Theresa got up and took the picture. She looked at it her tears dropping on to the glass protecting it. Frowning she threw the photo at the wall. The sound it made as it hit the wall and as the glass shattered soothed Theresa a bit.

Deciding against cleaning up the glass, Theresa threw herself on her bed, and grabbed at her cell phone. Her fingers dialing a number etched into her brain.

"Hullo?" The sleepy tones of her cousin Jess, half way across the world answered her.

"Jess… oh God. Jay!" Theresa sobbed to her cousin.

"What? What is it? Did something happen?" Jess suddenly sounded wide awake and concern for her cousin seeped through the phone lines.

"Yes! He-he was at a-a strip club! Oggiling at the dancers as they worked the poles. Slipping money to them and-and just being an arrogant, stupid, pervert! I-I can't believe! I can't-it's just-"

"Oh Terri. Oh, I am so sorry. You're right. He's a stupid, arrogant, perverted little prick! What a prat! What-what are you going to do? You introduced him to Uncle Roger, and… Cornelia. They're expecting _wedding_ invitations!"

Theresa blinked furiously. "There's not going to be any wedding. They're not gonna be anymore Jay. I can't. I just can't Jess. I can't date or… love someone who'd…who'd do that!"

"Then dump his sorry arse. But will you-?"

"I'll be fine." Theresa said decidedly. "I'm sorry, I woke you up."

"No problem love. I'll always be there for you Terri. England, America, Africa or Paris. What are cousins for?"

"Everything. Love you. Good bye"

"Good bye Theresa." Jess hung up the phone, leaving Theresa to stare at her phone.

"Mummy, I can't love him. He's not…he's a stupid, perverted prick dressed up as my Prince Charming." Theresa cried into the early mourning light.

_Sukfong_

It was good luck, in Neil's mind that the six of them were placed in the same cell. For being in a cell with five people he didn't know nor liked would have sent Neil over the edge and he might have done something drastic, like shave his head of his precious hair.

Archie was sitting silently on a bench staring at the wall opposite him. Jay was leaning on the bars looking for Theresa to waltz in to the jail which, in Neil's opinion was a slim to zip chance. Odie had his head in his hands and was muttering the Lord's Prayer. Natalie and Herry were making out quietly in a corner.

"You sure you want her out?" The voice now known to Neil as Captain Summers floated across the hall as footsteps approached the cell.

"Obviously. If I didn't want her out, I wouldn't have come." A cold voice sneered. Neil recognized it as Victoria's. Theresa's longtime friend who was his date to the ball her father held.

"I'm sorry Miss. But she has committed a great-"

"And I," Victoria interrupted him icily, "have committed a great sum of money for her release. So take me to her cell unlock it and let me take my best friend."

"Yes Ma'am"

"It is Miss. I am not married nor will I ever be married." Victoria said as they stopped in front of the cell. She looked in and smirked, "Natalie! Get your hands off him. You're good to go."

Natalie and Herry broke apart. She blinked twice then saw Victoria smirking at her, she grabbed Herry's hand to shake it then she bounced off towards the cell door.

"Later dudes" she mock saluted them then followed Victoria down the hall, talking cheerfully.

"And then there were five…" Neil muttered under his breathe. All they could do now was wait.

_Sukfong_

Three hours later, Theresa and Atlanta showed up after bailing them out. They didn't say anything but led them to the parking lot where Herry's truck and Theresa's sports car were parked. They broke up into two groups, Theresa, Atlanta Jay and Archie, and Herry, Neil, and Odie.

The silence in the car was awkward. Archie found himself wishing that the girls yelled at them already. But they seemed to see fit as to ignore them completely. The half hour drive to campus was masking hi m insane. He reached over to switch on the radio when Atlanta glared at him. He decided silence would be better.

_Sukfong_

The two cars arrived at the dorm and the seven people got out.

Theresa and Atlanta walked silently in front of them, as they entered the dorm, Archie decided he had enough and grabbed Atlanta roughly by the arm and took her into the lounge.

Jay, walking quickly stood in front of Theresa.

"Theresa, we have to talk."

Theresa looked at him, her eyes filled with an unnamed emotion, "Yes I think we do."

"-GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME KING!-" Atlanta's yells could be heard from behind closed doors.

"Theresa I am so sorry and I don't…"

"Don't talk." Theresa looked at him. "I don't want to hear it.

"W-what?"

"Maybe we…were just…We were still kids when we met, and…we couldn't tell the difference between love and lust. We…" Theresa trailed off.

"-WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I FUCKING APPOLOGIZE TO YOU? HUH? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS DRESSED LIKE A FUCKING SLUT AND DANCING LIKE ONE!-"

"Theresa! No! I-I love-" Jay started.

"No. You don't. Because if you loved me, you would never have gone to that club." Each word she said her voice became thicker with unsaid emotion and unshed tears. "I wish we could still be friends…or even acquaintances, but it would be too hard, too confusing…"

"-I DON'T WANNA FUCKING SEE YOU ANYMORE! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!-"

"Theresa…"

"I'm not sorry Jay. I won't regret what time we had, but I won't…I won't treasure it."

Jay looked Theresa in the eyes. She couldn't mean…

"What are you saying Theresa?"

"I'm saying we're through. Good bye Jay." She walked away from him, and he watched her retreating back take the elevator.

The lounge doors burst open and Atlanta raced up the stairs leaving an angry Archie behind her.

Theresa's words echoed in Jay's head. _"Good bye Jay"_

"No," Jay murmured staring at the elevator, "No Theresa. I'm not saying good bye."

* * *

**Well whatdaya think? Good? Long enough? Hope so. Now press REVIEW!!!! Next Chapter: SOMEONE NEW**

**Love, Suk-fong**


	24. Chapter 24

**How's school? How's life? I got nineed and dumped my boyfriend. Um…yeah. Oh Kim! Yeah, all Natalie! So please review and here's my thank yous**

Loretta.

**Things change. Don't hate me.**

Fireicefalcon

**Loads four years of uni, and I have an epillouge. **

AnimeLover5995

**There are loads of someone news……**

GoddessPrincess101

**Aw I love you! **

Nickelbackgirl.001

**Natalie told me I was insane. Wut's ur fave song?-?**

Paradox-Barbarian-Princess

**I DON'T ABANndon stories. Opps still on caps. Maybe….maybe….**

Tough Girls Don't Cry

**YES!!!! GOD I WAS SO UPSET!!!! ;LONG LIVE THE WEASILY!!!!!!!!**

**Okay people please review. I am a review whore and need reviews!!!!**

**I hope you love it! Read and Review!**

* * *

Someone New

Word spread like wildfire that Theresa Sinclair and Jay Reyes were no longer dating around campus.

Two days after, Jay was hit with sudden, unexpected invitations from everything to dancing to the circus.

"I'm sorry Cathy but I can't go with you to the horror marathon." Jay apologized. The pretty blonde looked at him sadly, rejection in her eyes, but so was understanding.

"Theresa, right?" Cathy said gently.

"No." Jay shook his head, answering honestly, "My cousin Tife, is coming this weekend, and we kinda have plans."

"You're really close to your family. If it was _my_ cousin, I'd run to hills and never come back."

Jay laughed, "We haven't seen each other for years. Tife is awesome, talk football and you got a friend for life."

"If he's as cute as you, I will" Cathy winked before walking off, leaving a dazed Jay behind.

"Damn, she is fine." Neil said coming up behind Jay, "Cathy Sera, hot junior year babe with just the right…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Odie said turning the pages of his textbook, from his seat on the edge of the fountain.

"Like yours isn't." Neil shot back, "Oh right, you haven't hit puberty"

"How long did you spend in the bathroom hiding that gigantic zi-"

"Guys shut up." Jay turned to look at both them. "I don't need this right now" He walked off to a stone building.

"He really needs Theresa coz otherwise he's just an ass" Neil said watching Jay walk away.

"He's just suffering because Theresa is the most perfect match for him."

Neil wrinkled his nose in indignation, "Okay we just need to find him ANOTHER Theresa, and then we'll be back to the less grump, but still strict as hell Jay we all know and admittedly admire."

Odie looked at Neil disbelieving. "Has all the hairspray infected your brain? Jay is in LOVE with Theresa. Not puppy love, not sibling love, not first crush or first _love_ love. But real, honest to god, hurt so much when they're not in the room love. It's not like his boat sunk, or his dog ran away. She can't be replaced! It's unethical, not possible."

Neil looked at the building where Jay had disappeared into. "I know. But it's so much easier to deal with if I pretend it was a meaningless relationship."

"Why?" Herry asked, flinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, and throwing himself on the stone fountain rim, obviously exhausted.

"Coz he'd know what to do with this" Neil reached into his back pocket, not, as expected by the two young men standing there, his golden mirror, but three thick pieces of paper, with golden '_N_''s written in wax that sealed the documents.

"Whoa, someone's gone medieval" Odie murmured taking note on parchment that Neil handed him.

"Huh?" Herry asked looking at the wax seal.

"In Medieval times, people of immense importance poured hot wax on documents, letters, whatever, and stamped them with a seal, usually a family crest, or an animal as proof it was real, authorized and approved. Usually people knew what seal was from who." Odie explained, inspecting the parchment. "But no really has used seals for years. Centuries. So that's why it's so odd, and because it's on parchment…well that just adds to the whole weirdness."

"What's parchment?" Neil asked, eyeing the documents with a look close to horror.

"Parchment is the paper used, well it's more like uh…it's thin material made from calfskin, sheepskin or goatskin. It's what was used before paper."

"Ewe!!! That's why it stunk!" Neil moaned.

Odie laughed sheepishly, "Actually, I think it's the perfume and wax that's making it stink."

"Hey Neil, do you speak French ?" Herry called, "Coz the thingamiji is written in…French?"

"I don't speak French" Neil said turning to look at Herry, "That and the fact it's written in BLOOD is what freaked me out."

"That's blood?!" Herry dropped the parchment as if it was on fire.

"What? You thought it was crayon?" Neil laughed.

"NO!" Herry said hotly, "I thought it was pen."

"Well it isn't French. It's Latin. You know the last, great DEAD language of the gods and the deities and demigods." Odie interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Great" Neil grabbed the first letter and read aloud. "_Carus Carus , Porro has is been utpote EGO have obtutus super vos. Porro has is been utpote EGO have felt vos in mihi. EGO grow devia quod pallens sulum nox noctis. poena peior sulum dies vobis. EGO sum sensim dieing vacuus vos. Nam , secundum adeo nos have been secui , EGO reperio vos. Tamen vos operor non animadverto mihi. Vos operor non audite mihi. Meus diligo , operor non dico mihi EGO vilis nusquam anymore , ut EGO tantum exsit in vestri memoria. Tamen operor non vereor meus diligo , in three weeks vicis ut luna est eaten per sol solis vos ero mei iterum. Nostrum diligo mos nunquam intereo , acsi nos utriusque operor._" He looked at Odie, "Translation?"

"Give me a few minutes." Odie looked at the paper. "Um…Dear Beloved, long…been…since…gazed on you. Uh…felt…in me…I grow…lonely…weak…night…pain…worsens…slowly …dieing…. without. Um…but…after …long … been parted…I… you. You …not … me. You… do… me. My … not… tell … mean… nothing anymore… that I … in … memory. Uh… do… fear my … three… weeks …when …moon … eaten … sun… you …will … mine…uh…this part's really…Our…. love … never… die… even… we … do." Odie looked up. "Neil you're lucky right?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with this?" Neil asked.

"You're gonna need all your luck because if this is right…you're getting stalked by a freakazoid"

Neil looked at Odie hoping that this was a bad joke, but seeing the younger male was completely serious, he gave a cry of despair.

Herry summoned up the situation with one word. "Shit."

_Sukfong_

"Stupid…worthless…pointless…" with each word Archie hit the red bag harder "Idiotic…foolish…dumb…" He had been there all day, everyday since being bailed out of jail, forcing his anger out on the punching bag. Archie raised his leg preparing for a kick "USELESS!" Archie roared kicking the bag, so that the bolts threatened to come undone. "UGH!" Archie grunted as he collapsed. He sat down hard, clutching his left ankle. "Damnit"

Ever since that night his ankle had been bugging him.

"Calm down with your anger dude. I don't think the school can afford to buy a new bag every time you're pissed" Archie turned to glare and retort at the speaker but stopped.

"Yeah…"he muttered, "I've seen you around, before. What's your name?"

The girl laughed and punched the bag, he had just destroyed. "Blunt aren't you? My name's Kim, Kim MacDonald."

"Archie King." Archie looked over her. She was tall, around five eight with long blond hair that went to her lower back. She wore kaki cargo shorts, and an orange tank top. Orange high-tops completed the outfit. She spoke with confidence and grace, and an accent that sounded familiar, but he couldn't place.

"Oh yeah." Kim said looking at him on the floor, "The famous punk skater, track athlete in fashion." She laughed, "Who got busted in an illegal strip club, and then dumped by his girlfriend. Yeah I'd say you aren't queer."

"WHAT?" Archie yelled, she laughed instead of flinching.

"Yeah. It was a secret betting pool. Why else would someone with your rep be in fashion? Everyone thought you were with that blonde guy…but then when you got busted and that red head chick dumped you…"

"Atlanta and I were never together." Archie informed her._ Even though I wanted us to be. But any chance I had with her, I screwed it up because of that stupid club. Damn you Neil, you bastard._

"Really? Wow. Who'd a thunk? That the red and purple punk boarders WEREN'T together. So you're queer then? Nothing wrong with that mate. It's the twenty…is the first or the second…no it's the first. Sorry there, had a bit of a blonde moment. Anyway, it's the twenty first century, there are parades in New York. Full of people. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, I know it's probably a bit hard at first, but coming clean and not being...in denial, I guess, is so much better, Archie." Kim rambled on, lecturing him. She was speaking fast.

"WOMAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM NOT GAY!" Archie yelled.

"You didn't have to yell." Kim said looking at him scorned. "I was just trying to help. But if I'm not wanted…" she left the sentence hanging and turned to walk away.

"Damnit." Archie moaned, he hated making girls mad at him. "Hey! Wait! Kimi…or whatever your name is!"

She was half way across the gym by that time, but she turned and raised one eyebrow at him, questioning. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go boarding sometime?" It was as close of an apologize he could muster, but she saw the meaning behind his words and smile gently at first, then cockily.

"Think you can keep up?"

_Sukfong_

"A date a day, Terri. Aren't you over doing it love?" Jess voice rang through the speaker of the phone in Atlanta's and Theresa's dorm room as Theresa readied herself for her next date,

"No way." Theresa answered pulling her hair up and inspecting the result in the mirror. "Jay's scum for doing that and staying in the dorm crying won't change the fact that he said he loved me but in truth he doesn't give a rat's ass about me."

"No, but dating every man that asks you out will?"

Theresa looked at a box where the golden locket Jay gave her for Christmas lay.

"No. But it will make him learn what he just lost." She closed the box and hesitated for a moment before deciding to toss it out the window.

"And maybe I'll get what was promised" Theresa murmured.

"What? Terri, you aren't going on about the whole star thing are you? Auntie Mary Ellen didn't mean that someone could really show you the stars."

"SHUT UP JESS!" Theresa shrieked "Mummy wouldn't lie! She promised! Jessie she promised me! She promised me! Mummy always kept her promise! She told me to love Daddy no matter what, even if he married that ugly, mean Cornelia! And that she would always love me! Jess she wouldn't lie!"

"I know." Jess said quietly, "But Terri, love…you need to let go."

Theresa looked at the phone and then at her reflection sadly. _Who am I?_ She was wearing a tight black dressed, her hair up and a diamond choker around her neck.

"You should know Jess, that letting go…is impossible." Theresa hung up. She could blame it on lousy reception, but for now, she had a date.

And a man to forget.

_Sukfong_

"Am I stupid?" Atlanta asked. "Archie…god…am I making a mistake?"

"Hey! You! Come here!" Atlanta turned to see a pretty brunette waving to her, "Yeah, Red! I got something for you!"

"What?"

"You'll see"

* * *

**Now the next chapter…it will be up soon. New Beginnings. **

**And see this**

**(\/)**

**(")(")**

**The bunny wants you to review. Make the bunny happy.**

**Love Suk-fong**


End file.
